Something Worth Living For
by digthatshizz
Summary: More modern Anna and Bates. John moves up to the north to run Robert's chain of Bars and Restaurants. With some baggage in tow...
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go, another modern fiction from us. Seems we have dreamt up another scenario for modern Banna. Expect the usual laid back writing style but plenty of romance and (hopefully) some laughs along the way. Hoping to include more characters you all know in this fiction more prominently as well.**

**Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Mr Fellowes etc etc etc

* * *

Looking at his watch, John exhaled deeply. They were going to be late. Again. He understood that women take a while to get ready for a night out, it's their prerogative so he was told, but this was ridiculous. Getting up from his position, sitting at the table in the kitchen, he grabbed hold of my cane and walked to the foot of the stairs. Looking up towards the half open door of the bedroom he shared with his wife, he looked at his watch again before speaking.

'Will you hurry up, we'll be late. I don't want to make a bad impression.'

'Won't be a moment,' came her reply.

Rolling his eyes, John walked to look at himself in the mirror in the hallway. Brushing his jacket at the shoulders for what seemed the hundredth time, he observed the man staring back at him. Ready for this new start he was being offered.

'Will I do?' came a voice from the stairs behind him.

'Yes Vera, can we get going?'

* * *

'John should be here by now,' Robert Crawley commented, looking at the big clock on the wall of his new bar as he wore out the carpet with his pacing. 'He told me this afternoon he would be here by 7. I'll call him.'

'Wait,' Cora, his wife suggested. 'If that wife of his is accompanying him, she's probably holding him up, applying her war paint and such.'

'Cora, must you be so crass?' Robert grimaced, stopping his pacing up and down to look at his wife.

'Come on, Robert. Why is he even still with her?' Cora continued as she did some final checks on the stock behind the bar. Robert had no reply, simply shrugging his shoulders.

'Why is who still with who?' Mary, Robert and Cora's daughter asked as she walked into the bar from upstairs. She was followed by her best friend and Robert's favourite employee, Anna Smith carrying some new drinking glasses. She was on duty, managing the new bar, this its opening night.

'John, why is he still with his wife?' Cora replied to her daughters question, writing on her clipboard. Mary nodded in acknowledgement, John and her father being in the army together meaning she had met John on a number of occasions. 'He should have cut all ties with her when he came back from Bosnia, horrible woman that she is. It's not like there were any children to hang around for as she refuses to give him any.'

'Any what? Children or something else?' Mary continued with her line of questioning.

'Both as far as I know,' Robert answered, eyebrows raised.

'No, she gets hers elsewhere,' Cora said candidly. 'Poor man, really deserves better. That's the reason he's so moody all the time. He knows all about it yet stays with her.'

'Cora, must you discuss his private life in front of everyone?' Robert hissed.

'I am looking forward to meeting my new boss,' Anna said sarcastically, putting the box of glasses she had carried upstairs on top of the bar.

'Anna, could you fetch some more tonic water from the cellar.' Cora asked.

'Of course,' Anna smiled sweetly. 'Anything else whilst I'm down there?'

'Yes, get William and Daisy to get a move on, I want them up here ready behind the bar before we open.' Robert ordered. Anna nodded before disappearing downstairs.

Robert knew Cora was right about John and Vera. On returning from Bosnia with an injured knee for his troubles, saving Robert's life in the process, John discovered Vera had been having an affair all the time he was serving in the Baltics. Vera had begged him for another chance, and for a reason unbeknown to Robert, John had relented.

'What makes John so qualified to be area manager anyway?' Mary asked, straightening up one of the chairs at the table she was standing beside. 'Thomas isn't happy he didn't get the job you know.'

'Grantham's are my bars, Mary. I will choose who runs them and what not.' Robert replied, dismissing Mary's observation.

'I know they are yours.' Mary held her hands up in defence, fearing another of her father's lectures was on the cards.

'You manage one, Anna this and Thomas the other. It is working perfectly well the way it is. John grew up in the pub his parents owned. He helped them run it, he knows how a bar works plus I trust him explicitly. He has the experience and maturity to take over from me meaning myself and you're mother can enter into some sort of semi retirement I have worked so hard to achieve.'

'Alright Dad,' Mary almost snapped.

Since leaving the army, Robert had decided on a complete change in direction, he and Cora deciding to open their own bar and restaurant. The reason for naming it Grantham's was in memory of his mother, her maiden name being Grantham. Moving to the north with their family, Mary and her two sisters, they purchased the premises in York and never looked back. Opening another Grantham's a couple of years later, it becoming more successful than the first, Robert saw the opportunity to add to the others too tempting to turn down.

Thomas Barrow was manager of the original branch, working his way up the ladder whilst working under Robert. Mary became manager of the second bar after Robert had decided he wanted to open the third, learning the business after years of working closely with her parents. Anna, having been loyal to the company and assistant to Thomas, was offered the opportunity to manage the new Grantham's and accepted it with both hands.

Now making the decision to take a step back, the bars generating enough income for Robert and Cora to live comfortably, Robert looked to his old friend to entrust the general running of the business upon. A timely catch up lead to the positions they now found themselves in, John and Vera moving to the North.

Suddenly, there was a tapping at the door and Robert turned to see Vera and John standing outside. Breathing an audible sigh of relief, Robert strode towards the front doors. Cora came out from behind the bar to stand beside her daughter.

'Oh my God, she looks like a harlot,' Cora said under her breath to Mary as Robert greeted his old friend and his wife. 'I best go and greet the witch.'

'Mum,' Mary gasped, stifling a shocked laugh.

'Vera, how are you?' Cora exclaimed, wide smile on her face, offering her hand and exchanging air kisses. Mary rolled her eyes as she watched her mother carry out this charade. 'And John, it's so lovely to see you.'

Mary noticed the more sincere stance her mother took whilst talking to John, no doubt dating back to the war and his brave actions in saving her father's life.

'This is him then?' Mary looked behind to see Thomas. Anna had rounded up William and Daisy, her head bar staff and they too were standing, ready to greet their new boss.

'Yes,' Mary replied.

'He's got a walking stick.' Thomas commented.

'Ten out of ten for observation, Thomas.' Anna said. 'He's quite dashing, isn't he?'

'Dashing? What are you, a hundred?' Mary laughed, sarcasm evident in her tone before turning her attentions to Thomas. 'And he has a stick because he has a war wound.'

'He was a soldier?' Daisy asked.

'That is generally what people who go to war are referred to as,' Mary said, still in a sarcastic vein as Robert lead John towards his new staff.

'John, here stands before you the managers of all three branches of Granthams,' Robert announced. 'Mary, you know.'

'Yes, Mary. How are you?' John asked, shaking her hand.

'Good, it's lovely to have you on board and so nice to see you again.' Mary smiled as John nodded.

'This is Thomas, he runs the original bar, a few streets away from this one,' Robert explained.

John offered his hand. Thomas refused it before offering a simple, 'alright?'

'And this is Anna,' Robert continued, trying to gloss over Thomas's rudeness. 'Mary, Thomas, come and let me run through what is going to happen this evening.'

Robert walked away, followed by Mary and Thomas who looked over his shoulder at John as he left. As John tried to fathom the hostility from Thomas, he slowly removed his gaze from him as he walked away until it fell upon Anna. She was gorgeous, there was no denying it. A beautiful face framed by soft blonde hair which fell delicately upon her shoulders. Instantly, he forgot about the man he had spoken to before, looking down at Anna's outstretched hand.

'Hello Anna.'

'John, it's nice to meet you at last,' Anna smiled, taking his hand in hers.

She had certainly been correct in deeming him dashing. She liked the way he left a few strands of his dark brown hair to fall upon his forehead, his eyes a beautiful shade of hazely brown.

'And you, Anna,' John smiled.

'This is William and Daisy,' Anna gestured behind her. 'They are my bar staff. The others are in the kitchen, preparing for tonight. I'll introduce you later.'

'Thank you,' John said softly.

'It must be very daunting for you, taking all this on.' Anna remarked, looking around the new premises she had been entrusted to manage. 'I know I am quite nervous, having been given the managers job.'

'Well, maybe we can help each other out then?' John suggested, smiling gently whilst keeping his gaze fixed firmly on Anna's.

'Maybe we can,' Anna agreed, reciprocating his smile.

'John, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?' John closed his eyes, registering the voice he had just heard.

'Yes. Anna, this is my wife. Vera.' John said, stepping aside to allow the two women to greet each other. 'Vera, this is Anna. She is the manager here.'

'Right,' Vera said dismissively, ignoring Anna's hand in the same way Thomas had ignored John's moments before taking hold of John's arm. 'Buy me a drink, John.'

'Yes, alright,' John said, watching Vera as she walked towards the bar. 'I'll see you later then, Anna.'

'Maybe you will.'

* * *

After being shown around the bar by Anna and Robert, John stood chatting to some of the staff he would soon be in charge of. He decided he liked William, an honest lad whom he would get an honest shift out of. Daisy seemed sweet enough and the kitchen staff had been brought over from one of the other branches of Grantham's so knew the menu inside out.

Once he had introduced himself and promised Mary and Thomas he would be over to see them in their bars when he actually started, he stood by the bar beside where Anna was serving and tried to ignore his wife's behaviour. She had promised to behave herself, like she always did on their nights out together. Flirting outrageously with men half her age, drinking excessively, John was used to it all by now. Trying to make him jealous, that was her aim.

Truth was, John didn't care. Not anymore anyway. When he first left the army, he drank far too much. He was the first to admit that. After finding out Vera had been cheating on him, she begged him to give her another chance, using his addiction to alcohol as an excuse. John made a pact with Vera, he would give up the drink if she would be faithful to him. It seemed it was only John who had kept his side of the bargain.

John would have left her years ago, had it not been for the fact he didn't know what he would do if he actually did leave her. For reasons he couldn't figure he had never found the strength to take that leap. No one had ever given him reason to.

Watching Vera, flirting with Robert right under Cora's nose, he wondered what actually made him stay. He realised within a year of marriage it was a mistake. His pride had kept them together then, his parents telling him it was a mistake before he walked her down the aisle. Blinded by love, or rather lust, he entered into a marriage which was doomed from the start.

'Doesn't that bother you?' Anna asked, leaning on the bar beside him as the rush of customers she had to serve began to subside.

'What's that?' John asked, sipping on his coke.

'Your wife.' Anna continued.

'She's always like this when she's had a drink.' John shrugged his shoulders before looking at Anna. 'How have you found tonight? Being in charge?'

'It's been good.' Anna smiled. 'Determined to not let the power go to my head unlike some.' Anna gestured in the direction of Thomas, whom Vera now had in her sights.

'Yes, he seems a little stand offish,' John remarked. 'Seems friendly enough with my wife, though.'

'You have no fear there,' Anna explained, 'Vera isn't his type.'

'Oh, have no fear, Vera will see that as a challenge.'

Anna laughed then, turning away from John and preceding to check the stock in the fridge behind her. John found himself unable to remove his gaze from her. As Anna stood up and turned, she tripped on an empty bottle that had gone astray and began to fall. Instinct told John to hold his arms out, preventing Anna from hitting the floor.

'Are you alright?' John asked as Anna tried to regain her composure.

'Yes, thank you.' Anna said. 'I feel like such an idiot.'

'Don't worry,' John laughed. 'I think everyone is too paralytic to notice.'

John removed his arms from Anna's waist as she stared over his shoulder. 'I think you might be in trouble.'

'What?' John said as he looked behind him to see Vera marching towards him. Before he had a chance to blink she had emptied the contents of her glass over the front of his shirt. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'I've been watching you, flirting with that trollop all evening,' Vera bellowed, everyone now turning to see the commotion at the bar. Vera's next move was to throw herself at Anna behind the bar before John threw out an arm to stop her. Robert stepped in at this moment, sensing John may lose his temper.

'Vera, calm down,' John shouted as Robert got hold of her by the waist and dragged her away from her husband.

'No one makes a fool out of me!' Vera said before attempting to launch herself at John.

'No, you do a pretty good job of that yourself, sweetheart,' Robert remarked, trying to fend himself against Vera's flailing limbs. Releasing her as she calmed, she walked straight out of the bar. 'I'll put her in a cab.'

'I'll help,' Cora said, an amused expression on her face as she followed her husband.

'I'm sorry,' John said to Anna as she handed him a cloth to dry his shirt. 'She's crazy.'

'I'm not here to judge,' Anna held her hands up before a smile spread across her lips. 'But you're right, she is crazy. And I've been called much worse than a trollop in my time.'

* * *

John stood outside the back door of the storage room, trying to light a cigarette. He pretended to listen to his wife's incessant yelling at him on his phone which he had put on speaker phone and balanced on top of the wheelie bin next to him.

'Yes Vera,' he replied, not sure what he had just replied to. Her voice just resembled white noise to him as he took a puff on his now lit cigarette.

'John, are you listening to me?'

'What? Yes Vera, I am.' John sighed, rubbing his face with one hand.

'I've double bolted the door and I won't get up for anyone,' Vera explained. 'Not even you.'

'Great, so I'll just sleep on the front lawn, shall I?' John suggested.

'You have the car keys,' Vera said. 'Sleep in there.'

'Nice to see you have my best interests at heart darling.' John said, sarcasm evident in his tone. 'Rather than sleep outside in the cold I can sleep in the car. Me. A war veteran with a knee that was shattered by a bullet. Fantastic. I would have given my life for my country and that's the thanks I get.'

Suddenly the line went dead and in his frustration, John threw his phone across the yard he was standing in, landing in an open bin. Although initially impressed with his accuracy, he then began to curse himself as he would now have to retrieve his phone. Luck was shining down on him as he spotted a ladder leant up against the wall. Leaving his cane where it was and stubbing out his cigarette, he limped over to the ladder and lined it up against the outside of the bin. Once at the top, he was relieved to see his phone resting on the top of a bin bag, well within reach.

'Do you need any help?'

'I can manage,' John called back before walking down the ladder.

He turned to see Anna walking towards him, a bin bag in each hand. Without saying a word she tossed them in the bin before sitting on the bench outside the door. 'It's my break.'

'Ahh, okay.' John nodded, placing the ladder back where he found it. 'And you spend it back here by the bins?'

'Better than next to the people being sick out front in the street.' Anna said, evidence of a smirk on her face.

The corners of John's mouth began to curve upwards before he replied. 'Fair enough. I'll leave you to it.'

Anna pulled out her phone and began to tap on the screen. 'Don't leave on my account. I hope you don't mind, I'm just checking in at home.'

'No worries,' John replied, sitting on the opposite end of the bench. 'Your partner waiting for you at home, is he?'

'Oh no, I don't have a partner,' Anna responded. 'It's my daughter.'

'You have a daughter,' John said, a surprised look on his face.

'Is that so hard to believe?' Anna asked, turning to look at John.

'No, I suppose not,' John shrugged. 'You don't seem old enough.'

'You charmer,' Anna chuckled, gently nudging John. 'How old do you think I am?'

'Oh no,' John held his hands up. 'I'm not falling into that trap.'

'Come on, I don't mind.' Anna urged. 'Have a guess.'

John turned on the bench to get a better look at the woman sitting beside him. Looking her up and down, her perfect figure not going unnoticed by him, he hazarded a guess. 'Twenty four?'

'John, you're my best friend for life,' Anna laughed. 'I wish. Try thirty two.'

'Thirty two?' John exclaimed. 'I am shocked.'

'Okay,' Anna said, sizing John up. 'Let me have a guess at your age.'

'Well, it's only fair, isn't it?'

'Hmm... forty three,' Anna guessed.

'Close, forty five.' John corrected her before he lifted his cane and tapped it on the floor. 'And already on the scrap heap.'

'I wouldn't say that,' Anna replied.

'You're too kind. If I wasn't already married I'd propose right here and now.' John said with a wink.

'Yeah, see if you're still keen after you have met my daughter.' Anna laughed as she turned her attentions back to her phone. 'Do you not have any kids, John?'

'You've met my wife and you ask me that question?' John replied. 'I wouldn't trust her maternal skills on a bloody dog, let alone a human being.'

Anna stopped then and looked up at John, searching for some hint of amusement in his demeanour or expression. He was completely deadpan, staring straight ahead.

'John, tell me to mind my own business but why are the two of you even married?'

John looked at her, opened his mouth to reply before deciding to change the subject. 'What's your daughter called?'

'Emily.' Anna replied. 'She's just turned four. Her dad left as soon as he found out I was expecting her.'

'I'm sorry,' John said in sympathy.

'Don't be, he was a loser.' Anna said. 'An older man too as it happens.'

'So you like the older man?' John smiled, catching Anna's eye.

Blushing, she looked away and began to scrape her foot along the floor. 'I noticed you changed the subject, by the way.'

'Everything alright out here?' They both looked over their shoulders to see Robert standing at the door.

'Yeah, just becoming acquainted with the new boss,' Anna answered.

'Right, well I'll steal him from you so you can enjoy your break. There are a couple of staff from Mary's bar come in to meet him.'

John stood up and walked towards the back door. 'Nice chatting, Anna.'

'You too, John.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the Vera and John bits, but we wanted to make it believable. If she was horrible all the time he would have left her years ago. **

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV etc

* * *

On his arrival back to their new home, Vera hadn't thought about the lock on the back door as John wandered in at gone 1 am. Sitting at the breakfast table the next morning, drinking his tea and working his way through the paper he closed his eyes as his peace was interrupted by the sound of Vera trudging down the stairs. Keeping his paper firmly in front of his face, he listened as she almost fell into the seat opposite him, still in her dressing gown, looking the worse for wear.

'Hey, how did you get in here?' Vera eventually hissed, lifting her head from her hands to look at him.

'Drunken mistake, my dear,' John replied, not moving his paper from it's position. 'You may have double locked the front door but the back wasn't locked at all.'

'Oh,' Vera said weakly, looking at the back door behind John. She gasped as a realisation spread over her. 'Imagine if we'd have had a burglar.'

'Hmm, imagine,' John said indifferently. 'See, I left it unlocked in case the evening ended in the way most of our evenings end. And lo and behold, it did.'

'Well, it wouldn't have if you hadn't been flirting with that Barbie doll behind the bar,' Vera replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

'Anna.'

'What?'

'Her name is Anna.' John reiterated. 'And you are hardly in a position to comment. Faithful since the day I slipped that ring on your finger. And you know it.'

Vera remained quiet as she began to sip on her coffee. Her silence spoke volumes as John folded up his paper to stare at her.

'We moved up here to make a new start for ourselves, Vera.' John began. 'And the first night out together you make a scene like that.'

'I'm sorry,' she said weakly.

'I'm trying Vera,' John continued, standing up and picking his jacket up from the back of the chair he was sitting on and taking hold of his cane. 'Trying to make this wreck of a marriage work. Because, for some unknown reason, after all the affairs and all the jibes, I still find a reason to stick around.'

'I'm glad you do,' she smiled, affording him a look as she moved her hand across the table towards him. Sighing, he reached down and entwined his fingers in hers. 'How about tonight, I cook you dinner.'

'I'd like that,' John grinned softly before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. 'Here's some money to buy the food. You choose what we have.'

'Thank you,' Vera said as she took the money from her husband. Standing up, she closed the distance between them before reaching up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. 'I'll see you after work.'

With that, she left him and walked back upstairs, John leaving shortly afterwards to begin his first proper day of work.

* * *

'Come on, Sophie. Please. I don't ask you for much.' Anna pleaded to her sister, resting her phone between her shoulder and ear as she tied Emily's hair in bunches, Emily happily munching on a packet of crisps. She was in the staff room at the bar. Anna's mother, whom normally looked after Emily, called to say she was sick right at the last minute. William sat opposite Emily, flicking through a magazine whilst Daisy made a cup of tea behind him. 'Mum usually has her but she is ill. There is no space for her to go to her play group. I'm on my knees. What? What do you mean what is it worth? It's worth a day spent with your niece. Sharing precious moments together.'

'What are you looking at, William?' Emily asked, pointing a sticky finger at the picture to the article he was reading.

'Just something about cars,' William replied, not looking up from his magazine.

'Do you get a free toy with that magazine?' Emily continued. 'I got a make up set with my comic the other day.'

'That's nice,' William replied.

'Alright, you can have my red top. But I drawer the line at my boots.' Anna said, bowing down to her sister's demands. 'Deal? Great. I'll meet you at the front of the bar in ten minutes. Thanks sis.'

Anna hung up and looked down at Emily. 'You're going to be spending the day with Aunty Sophie,' Anna informed her daughter enthusiastically.

'Okay,' Emily shrugged, still staring at William.

'Don't sound too excited,' Anna replied before turning her attentions to William and Daisy. 'You two better get upstairs and start getting the bar ready.'

'But I just made a cuppa,' Daisy groaned, sitting beside William.

'Take it with you then. We open for the lunchtime customers in an hour.' Anna said sternly. 'Our first proper day of opening. Get to it.'

William rose to his feet and walked out of the room, followed slowly by a less enthusiastic Daisy.

'And tell the kitchen staff they better be getting ready, they are my first port of call,' Anna called after them.

'Mummy, do you like being the boss?' Emily asked, looking up at her Anna standing behind her.

'Why do you ask that?'

'Because you're very good at being bossy.' Emily replied before reaching across the table and pulling William's magazine towards her.

'Thanks pumpkin,' Anna laughed, kissing Emily on the head. Suddenly the phone from the office began to ring. 'Stay right here Emily, Mummy's got to answer the phone.'

'Alright,' Emily said as she grabbed the permanent marker that had also been left on the table and began to colour in William's magazine.

John walked in through the back entrance and made his way the short distance along the corridor towards his office. Peering into the staff room as he walked past, he carried on walking until he realised there was a small child sitting at the table. Walking back a few paces he stopped at the doorway and observed Emily for a few moments. Making his way inside, he walked to where she was sitting.

'Hello,' Emily said, stopping what she was doing to look up at him. 'Can I help you?'

Looking at her pretty little face, soft blonde hair tied up in bunches and blue eyes sparkling, John realised she must be Anna's daughter. 'Are you Emily?'

'How did you know that? Are you magic or something?' Emily asked as John sat opposite her. 'Is that why you have the stick? Are you a wizard? Is it your magic wand?'

John laughed as he looked at his cane. 'No, this is my walking stick. I need it to help me walk.'

'Why?' Emily asked. 'Only old people use walking sticks. You're not old.'

'Bless you,' John laughed, looking up to see Anna standing in the doorway.

'Would you like a crisp?' Emily asked, offering John the bag she was holding whilst licking the crumbs from her fingers.

'I'm good, thanks.' John replied. 'Hello Anna.'

'I'm so sorry.' Anna said, panic stricken. 'She is being picked up, it's just my mum is ill and the playschool cant take her and...'

'It's alright,' John said, holding his hands up. 'These things happen.'

'Aunty Sophie is coming to pick you up in a minute, isn't she?' Anna said, sitting beside her daughter.

'Yeah,' Emily said, none too impressed.

'What's wrong with Aunty Sophie?' Anna groaned.

'She makes me listen to her silly music in the car.' Emily explained. 'I don't like Dizzee Rascal, and Bruno Mars is boring.'

'Your tastes slightly more high brow, are they?' John asked, thoroughly amused by Anna's daughter.

'What?' Emily asked with a confused look on her face.

'Nothing,' John replied, looking at Anna who was now laughing. 'What music do you like then, Emily?'

Emily pondered John's question for a moment as she continued to deface William's magazine. 'I like One Direction.'

'Of course you do,' John nodded. 'What's not to like?'

'She's set her sights on marrying one of them.' Anna informed John as she kept her gaze fixed on Emily and gently stroked her arm. It was obvious she adored her daughter and it warmed John's heart to see the bond they shared.

'Which one?' John asked, not that he'd know which one she was talking about.

'Any, she's not fussy.' Anna laughed. 'Come on you, let's go and wait for Sophie.'

'Can John come?' Emily asked, jumping off her chair.

'If he wants?' Anna said, looking over at her boss.

'Why not, I need to check everything is going according to plan upstairs anyway.'

Walking upstairs, John acknowledged William and Daisy before following Anna and Emily outside. Sophie was parked in her Mini outside, applying a new coat of make up using her rear view mirror.

'Thanks so much for this, Sophie.' Anna said as she reached Sophie's drivers door.

'It's alright,' Sophie replied before looking down at Emily. 'Alright short stuff?'

'My name is Emily,' she replied before opening one of the rear doors, John chuckling away watching her. He admired her attitude. Anna got the car seat Sophie kept in her boot as Sophie continued to apply her make up. 'Bye John.'

'Bye Emily, hope to see you again soon.' John waved before taking a step back on the pavement.

'Be good,' Anna said, kissing Emily before shutting the door. 'I'll be around to get her about six.'

'No worries,' Sophie said, turning up her music causing Anna to wince. 'Take care.'

* * *

As weekday lunchtimes were always pretty quiet, Anna ran over the staffing with John in the office, informing William and Daisy to call through to her if they needed any assistance.

'So Ethel, my assistant manager works the evening shifts so I can go home and look after Emily.' Anna explained, filling in the rota as she spoke. 'I work one a week, to give her a night off. Sybil, Mary's sister also helps out here too.'

'I know Sybil,' John nodded, glasses on as he studied the rota. 'And I know I have to spread my time across all three bars but I want to help out where I can.'

'That's good to know,' Anna said, looking up and smiling at him before turning her attentions back to her rota. 'William and Daisy are my best workers, but we also have Gwen and Tom Branson who you have yet to meet. They and Ethel were covering at Mary's bar last night.'

'And kitchen staff?' John asked.

'Robert employs a lady called Margaret Patmore to sort all that out. She designs the menu, organises staffing the kitchens so we don't have to worry about that. She's coming in this afternoon so you'll get to meet her.'

'So many people to meet,' John sighed, leaning back in his chair. Anna looked over her shoulder and grinned at him.

'Not a people person?'

'It depends on the person.'

'You'll be fine,' she reassured him.

'I'm sure I will be,' John replied, smiling back at her. 'If they are all as friendly as you.'

* * *

John stood at the bar as Anna introduced him to Tom and Ethel, waiting for Robert to meet him to take him to see the other two branches he would be supervising. Sybil was at the bar too, entertaining the people around her with tales of John's escapades with her father before they went away to fight in Bosnia. However, John found himself unable to avert his eyes from Anna for too long. She was so full of life. Spending the afternoon in the office with her, learning the ins and outs of the business, he realised how intelligent and confident she was.

'And then, this one time John and Dad dressed up in full drag...'

'I think we can end that one there, Sybil,' John interrupted.

'Maybe you're right. We'll save that one for another time.' Sybil laughed. 'Dad might be running a bit late. He was having an argument with Mum about building an extension when I left.'

'No problem,' John replied. 'I'll just go and visit the gents before he gets here.'

Anna watched him walk away before looking back at her staff who were all staring at her. 'What?'

'So, what do you make of him then?' Daisy asked.

'He's a bit distant, isn't he?' Ethel asked. 'Like he isn't really listening.'

'Is he?' Anna asked, a puzzled expression on her face as she collected some dirty glasses from a table near the bar.

'Yeah, one word answers and stuff.' Daisy agreed.

'He's no more than civil to me,' William said. 'Which is all he needs to be. He's not here to be our friend, is he?'

'Well, he's very chatty to me.' Anna shrugged, placing the glasses on the bar.

'Because he fancies you,' Tom remarked in his strong Irish growl.

'No he doesn't,' Anna shook her head. 'He's married.'

'What's that got to do with it?' Ethel replied.

'He'd be a fool not to fancy you,' Tom winked before making his way behind the bar.

'Very kind, Tom.' Anna said. 'What do you want?'

'This Saturday off.' Tom replied in a heartbeat.

'I knew there was a catch.' Anna smiled, crossing her arms.

'Where's John?' Robert asked as he walked towards the group now assembled by the bar. 'And why are none of you working?'

'John's in the toilet and I am just handing over to Ethel and Sybil,' Anna answered. 'I've finished and I am just going to collect, or rather rescue my daughter from her Aunty.'

'Very good,' Robert answered before looking around at the half full bar behind him. 'Busy day?'

'Steady,' Anna said. 'I've been explaining to John about the rota's and what not.'

'Thank you, Anna.' Robert smiled. 'Don't let me keep you any longer.'

'Thanks, bye guys.'

'Alright Robert?' John asked, exiting the bathroom to join his friend.

'Hi John, how's things?'

'Good, where's Anna?' John asked, looking around for her.

'She left,' Robert replied.

'Oh, okay then,' John said disappointedly.

'Shall we get going? We'll go and see Thomas first,' Robert suggested.

'Great,' John nodded before looking at the staff staring at him from behind the bar. 'See you soon.' They all waved in unison as John followed Robert out of the bar.

'He's got it so bad,' Ethel smirked, watching them leave.

* * *

Opening the front door, John's senses were overtaken by the waft of salt and vinegar. Walking inside the house, he ventured a little down the hallway and looked in to see Vera working her way through a rather large portion of fish and chips, which it looked like she was washing down with a large glass of red wine.

'Couldn't be bothered to cook then?' John asked, shaking his jacket off his arms and throwing it in the armchair.

'Nope,' Vera said dismissively, not averting her eyes from the television.

John sighed as he sat in the armchair and looked at her. 'What have I done, now?'

'I saw you, with that blonde piece this morning.' Vera hissed, now affording him a look.

John could only think she saw him chatting to Emily. 'Vera, she's four years old.'

'Not the child, John. Anna.'

'I was merely saying goodbye to her daughter. She was going off for the day with her aunty and had requested I wave her off. That is all,' John explained as he began to untie his shoelaces.

'I saw the way you were staring at her as she put the little brat in her car seat,' Vera continued, taking a sip of her wine.

John's sigh was audible as he rose to his feet. 'I'm not going to sit here and listen to this. You are ridiculous.'

'I want you to quit, John,' Vera said as he made his way to leave the room. Stopping just as he reached the door, he looked down at his wife.

'What?'

'Quit. You fancy the little trollop and I'm not comfortable with you working with her.'

'And how would we live, Vera?' John asked, moving to stand in front of her. 'You won't go out and get a job so this is our only form of income.'

'Let's move back down south then,' Vera replied.

'Out of the question.'

'John...'

'No Vera.' John interrupted. 'We have moved up here to make a fresh start. I like Anna, but just as friends. That's all. I am her boss, nothing more. Unlike you, my marriage vows mean something to me. Or used to anyway.'

'What does that mean?' Vera asked, standing up.

'Oh, I don't know,' John sighed. 'I'm going to bed, I don't want another argument.'

'What about your dinner?' Vera asked as he walked away into the hallway.

John stopped and looked back at her. 'Suddenly, I'm not very hungry.'


	3. Chapter 3

John sat in the office, looking through the rota Anna was trying to write as she paced the floor. She was trying to work out how to give Tom Saturday night off, but didn't have enough staff to cover him.

'Sybil wants the night off too, she asked me a few days ago.' Anna remarked, looking at the calendar which had all of the staff member's annual leave filled in. 'Hang on a minute.'

'What?' John asked.

'Sybil. Tom. Wanting the same day off. Ethel must have been right.'

'Right about what?'

'They're always giggling together, she's always stroking his arm.' Anna continued.

'Anna, I'm a man so not quick on the uptake,' John interrupted. 'What are you trying to say?'

Anna sat back down beside him. 'Isn't it obvious?' John stared at her blankly. 'God, you men are so slow. Sybil and Tom are seeing each other.'

'And you got that from them wanting the same night off?' John asked, an amused expression on his face.

'Yes, do you really not find it a coincidence?' Anna asked. John just smiled and shook his head. Anna sighed again. 'Honestly. Well it doesn't matter anyway, I'm going to have to tell Tom I can't do it.'

'I'll work it,' John offered, taking his glasses off and putting them on the desk.

'You?' Anna replied, taking the rota from John and studying it.

'Yeah, how do you think I got this job? I worked behind my parents bar for years.' John explained. 'I had the night off but I don't mind coming in.'

'Oh, things not very good at home?' Anna commented before instantly regretting it as John looked at the floor. 'Sorry, I don't think before I speak sometimes.'

John put his glasses back on and took the rota from Anna. Writing his name in to work the Saturday shift, he handed Anna back the rota before smiling. 'Looks like we'll be manning the bar together.'

'Ahh yes, it's my Saturday on,' Anna replied.

'Yes Cora, you can choose the colour. Pink? No, not pink.' John and Anna turned to see Robert had entered the office, mobile phone glued to his ear. 'Fine, but I pick the shade. Okay, see you later.' Robert hung up and looked at Anna and Bates staring at him. 'What?'

'Nothing, just sorting the rotas.' Anna said, turning back to the sheet of paper in front of her. 'John's agreed to work the Saturday shift for me.'

'But it's your birthday,' Robert moaned. 'We were going to have birthday drinks.'

'You didn't tell me it was your birthday.' Anna said. 'Well then Tom will have to work.'

'No Anna, I will work. Who am I to stand in the path of young love?' John replied before Anna dug her elbow in his ribs. 'Ouch.'

Anna stared at John before Robert spoke. 'What do you mean young love?'

'Nothing, he's just joking,' Anna said, still staring at John. 'If you don't mind working John, that would be great.'

'We can have birthday drinks whilst I'm working,' John suggested. 'I don't drink anyway so can have a coke on the go whilst serving.'

'Fine,' Robert almost sulked. 'But we're going out on my birthday.'

'It's a deal,' John smiled.

* * *

John stood at the end of the bar as Anna showed him how they checked the stock ready for Saturday night. Listening to her intently, he almost didn't feel someone tugging on his shirt sleeve. Looking down, he saw little Emily looking up at him, a slightly older version of Anna standing behind her.

'Have you seen my mummy?' Emily asked.

'She's down there,' John replied, pointing at Anna who had her head in the fridge that housed the bottled beer and alchopops.

'Mummy,' Emily called out. Anna stood up almost immediately. 'We've come for our tea.'

'Hello Pumpkin,' Anna smiled, walking around to the front of the bar to give Emily a cuddle. 'Hi Mum.'

'Hello darling, we'll sit over there and wait shall we?' Anna's mother asked, pointing at a nearby table.

'Yes, but first, I'd like to introduce you to my new boss. Mum, this is John Bates. John, this is my mum, Laura.'

'Nice to meet you, Laura,' John smiled. 'If you would like to take a seat I'll bring you over some drinks. What would you like?'

'Just an orange juice for me, please,' Laura answered with a smile.

'And for you, madam,' John asked, looking down at Emily.

'She'll have an orange juice as well.' Anna interrupted. 'If she has fizzy now she'll be bouncing off the walls and I'll never get her to sleep.'

'Great, go and sit and I'll bring them over to you.'

Anna followed her mother and Emily to the table and sat down. 'He's nice,' Laura commented.

'Yeah, he's alright,' Anna replied before looking over at John who was busy preparing their drinks.

'He's more than alright,' Laura continued, her gaze fixed on John. 'He has such twinkly eyes. And a lovely smile.'

'Pipe down mother, he's married.' Anna said.

'Happily?' Laura asked, still staring at John.

'That's none of our business, Mum,' Anna answered.

'So he's not then?'

'I'll get you his number, shall I?' Anna hissed.

'Not for me darling,' Laura chuckled. 'For you.'

'Me? Mum, are you crazy?' Anna said under her breath. 'Firstly he's married, secondly he's married and thirdly I don't know if you knew this, but he's married!'

'I think one doth protest too much,' Laura winked before she saw John walking towards them with their drinks.

'Here we go,' John announced, placing a tray of drinks on the table.

'Mummy, you know it's my birthday soon...' Emily began.

'In nine months, yes sweetheart...' Anna interrupted as she placed Emily's drink in front of her.

'Can I have a Princess party?' Emily asked, stirring her drink with the straw John had placed in it.

'We'll see,' Anna replied. 'Besides, it's someone else's birthday before yours.'

'Who?' Emily said excitedly. 'Can we make them a cake?'

'John's.' Anna said. 'It's his birthday on Saturday.'

'Lovely, and how old with John be?' Laura asked, Anna kicking her under the table almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

'John shall be forty six,' John said, picking up the tray from the table.

'That's like the oldest anyone could ever be, isn't it?' Emily pondered before taking a sip of her drink.

'Emily,' Anna snapped.

'No, she's right,' John nodded. 'I am getting old. I'll be back for your food order in a minute. '

With that, John winked at Emily before leaving the three of them to it.

* * *

John sat in the living room, tying up his shoelaces as Vera slammed and thudded her way throughout the house. It was Saturday, and she wasn't happy that John had agreed to work on his birthday. Especially on the same shift with Anna. John had encouraged Vera to come and spend the evening in the bar with him, those at work had decided to make a fuss of his birthday and she could come and join in.

Sighing, he stood up and made his way into the kitchen. Vera was standing at the sink, washing up their plates from John's birthday lunch which she had burnt especially for him. Sick and tired of the animosity between them ever since he came home to a cold fish and chip supper, he decided enough was enough. Walking behind her, he placed his hands behind her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

'I'm going to work now,' he said softly in her ear.

'When you could be staying here with me,' Vera replied coldly, continuing to do the washing up.

'You had nothing planned anyway.' John pointed out. 'So I'm going to earn us a bit more money in overtime.' John kissed her cheek again. 'Come to the bar tonight, please.'

'To see you drooling over Blondie,' Vera replied. 'No thank you.'

'I'm not even going to warrant that statement with a response,' John said calmly before pulling away from Vera. 'I'd love to see you there tonight, please come. If you don't, that's fine. But I want to make sure you know I want you there.'

'Have a nice evening,' Vera said, not even affording John a glance over her shoulder.

Shaking his head and laughing softly to himself, he picked up his keys and his cane and left.

* * *

Once at the bar, John walked into the staff room to see a cake on the table. Decked out in pink icing with a pink marzipan rabbit on the top, John smiled as he picked up the card that was laid down beside it. Reading the contents, he chuckled as he saw the card was from Emily, she having drawn a picture of John inside.

'She wanted to make you a cake,' Anna said, joining John in the staff room. 'She thinks everyone should have a cake on their birthday.'

'Well, it's very kind, Thank you,' John smiled.

'Sorry about the colour, she's pretty mad on pink.'

'It's perfect, thank you,' John said, his voice trailing off at the end as the smile left his face and he sat down.

'Why the frown, birthday boy?' Anna asked, tapping him on the shoulder as she made her way to the kettle.

John sighed before replying. 'I wouldn't want to trouble you with it.'

'Well, I'm asking you too.' Anna said sternly, putting the kettle on to boil before sitting opposite John.

John stared at her for a moment, desperately wanting to tell her everything. How his marriage was a sham, how much Vera's cheating and lies had hurt him. How he was beginning to realise he wanted a clean break. The look in Anna's eyes, the sincerity on her face, no one had ever given his feelings a second thought before. It scared him a little, the way Anna made him feel scared him. No woman had left him feeling like he could tell them anything. Not even Vera.

John took a sharp intake of breath before he began to speak. 'It's just...'

'Happy birthday, gaffer,' William announced, walking into the staff room to the kettle. 'I hear you're working the pumps tonight.'

'Will, do you mind?' Anna snapped. 'John and I were having a private conversation.'

'Sorry, it's my break,' William said innocently.

'It's alright, I best get up there and see what's what.' John said, standing up.

'John..' Anna called after him but he was already gone.

* * *

It was a busier than usual Saturday night. John was so busy he barely had time to join in with the festivities in his honour with Robert at the end of the bar. Time passed quickly as John served customer and customer, the order's seemed never ending. He wasn't in the best of moods, occasionally looking up at the door to see if Vera would walk though them. Whilst sorting a rather complicated order, Anna looked over his shoulder to see if he wanted any assistance.

'Do you need any help?' She asked.

'No, I'm fine thanks,' John replied, reaching over Anna for a bottle.

'You got cut off before. By William.' John didn't respond, filling the glasses he had laid out in front of him. Placing a hand on his arm, John turned his head to look at her. The way the simplest of touches left him feeling was like they were the only two people in the room. 'You can talk to me, you know.'

'Well, isn't this cosy?' John and Anna turned to see Vera standing at the bar.

'Vera,' John exclaimed, giving the customers he was serving their drinks before turning his full attention to her. 'You came.'

'Yes, although I wish I hadn't now. She had her hands all over you.'

'No I didn't,' Anna argued. 'I was asking him if he needed any help.'

'It looked like more than to me.' Vera replied.

'For God's sake, do you always have to make a scene?' John snapped. By now, Robert was standing beside Vera. 'If you're in this mood, just go home.'

'No way,' Vera answered. 'I'm staying right here. I'll have a vodka and coke. On the house, naturally.'

'Vera...'

'John, get Vera her drink.' Robert interrupted. 'I'll pay.'

* * *

John watched Vera as she fleeted from man to man, flirting outrageously just to unsettle him. Trying to keep busy, another complicated drinks order distracted him. Once he had served the customer, he looked up for Vera and couldn't find her.

'I'm just going to get a bit of air,' John said to Anna as another rush of customers subsided. Walking outside, he was greeted by a flustered looking Robert walking from the alleyway beside the bar.

'John, come back inside.' Robert said, pushing him back towards the door.

'Why?' John asked, puzzled as to why his friend had lost his composure. 'What's the matter?' Looking over his shoulder, John stared at the alleyway Robert had just left. 'What have you seen?'

'Nothing,' Robert replied, pushing John back gently towards the door. 'Let's go inside.'

'Robert,' John said harshly. Robert didn't reply as John forced his way past his friend.

Reaching the top of the alleyway, John couldn't believe what he saw. Vera, standing not a few metres away from him, brazenly kissing another man. John stood opened mouthed, observing this complete stranger kissing his wife in a way he hadn't done in months. Suddenly, Vera pulled away and looked to the top of the alleyway to see John. Her face turned a pale shade as she acknowledged him.

'John,' Vera said weakly as John turned on his heel and walked back inside. Vera chased him through the bar, right through to the staff room. Once she had caught up with him, she tried to grab his arm, John brushing her away.

'Don't touch me,' John said calmly as he sat at the table.

'Please John,' Vera said, almost sobbing.

'Please what? Give you another chance?' John suggested. 'Forgive you yet again? What is it about me that makes you feel you need to cheat?'

'I'm trying to change, I really am.' Vera sobbed, falling to her knees beside him.

'And doing a superb job, I might add,' John said sarcastically before wiping away a stray tear.

'I wanted to make you feel jealous,' Vera replied. 'That's all that was.'

'Jealous?' John bellowed. 'You've just ripped my heart out and stamped all over it. It's gone beyond jealousy.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Well, guess what.' John began. 'I don't care to be a part of your games anymore. It's over.'

'You don't mean that,' Vera sobbed, clutching on to John's arm. 'I love you.'

'Well, if that's how you treat someone you love then I can do without that,' John replied. 'I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon to have left.'

'John..'

'Go Vera.' John ordered, shrugging her hand away from his arm. 'You want to go back down south, now's your chance.'

Vera stood up and looked down at him. 'You'll regret this, mark my words.'

'It's a chance I'm willing to take.' John replied resolutely.

Vera left then, leaving him alone in the staff room. Within a few moments, Anna appeared at the door. Not expecting to see him there, she stopped suddenly and thought about turning around again. Then she noticed he had been crying.

'Anna,' John said, looking up to see her.

'Sorry, I just popped back to make a cup of tea...'

Before Anna had a chance to finish her sentence John broke down completely. Not sure how to react, she let her instincts take over and walked to him and held out her arms. She was taken by surprise when he fell against her stomach, arms fixed tightly around her waist. Although she barely knew him, this didn't feel wrong. To comfort him. To be there for him. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

'I'm sorry,' John said eventually, pulling away from her. Anna knelt down so she could make eye contact with him.

'Why?' Anna smiled softly, taking his hand in hers. 'What's happened?'

'I've ended things, with Vera.' John explained.

'Then what you need is a nice cup of tea,' Anna announced, standing up and moving to the kettle. 'Then you can tell me all about it.'

'Are you alright?' Robert asked, appearing at the door.

'I've told Vera it's over,' John informed his friend. 'For good this time.'

'Well, this is a birthday that just keeps on giving,' Robert remarked, causing John to smile a little. Robert walked over to his friend and put an arm around his shoulders. 'Stay with us tonight.'

'Thanks Robert, I can't go home tonight.' John replied as Anna placed a cup of tea down in front of him. 'Plus she's probably double locked the door again.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluff alert...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, all characters belong to Julian Fellowes...

* * *

Vera left for London the next morning. She didn't put up much of a fight, only cementing John's belief that her heart was never really in the marriage, if it was still in doubt. Now he was left with an empty space in his life and a three bedroom house which was far too big for one person.

She had barely been gone a week when Vera was in contact requesting the house be sold so she could have her half of the proceeds. This request was also accompanied by divorce papers, it seemingly obvious his wife had resumed where she had left off with one of her 'lovers.'

John knew it was for the best. Yet, this was the first time he had been alone in over twenty years. He wasn't handling it very well, the temptation of the alcohol Vera had left around the house proving too much. He couldn't put his finger on why it was bothering him so much, she didn't love him and deep down he knew he had never loved her. One thing was for sure, drinking wasn't the answer. He made a conscious decision to throw it all out before making his way over to Anna's bar to take his mind off the situation. As soon as he arrived, Anna made a beeline for him, explaining Ethel had taken over her shift and asking him if he would join her, Sophie and Emily for some dinner.

'You look sad,' Emily commenting, colouring in her colouring book as Sophie and Anna shared an awkward glance.

'How can I be sad when you're here, Emily,' John smiled, watching as she coloured.

'Would you like to come back to my house when we have had some tea?' Emily asked, not looking up from her book. Anna shot a worried glance at John, fearing her little daughter may have overstepped the mark. 'We can watch a Disney film.'

'You don't have to,' Anna interrupted, glaring at her daughter before looking at John.

'How can I refuse an offer like that?' John replied, looking at Anna. 'If it's okay with you.'

'Of course it is,' Anna smiled.

'Hello, hello.' They all looked up to see Robert standing beside them. 'How are we all?'

'Surviving,' John said.

'Good.' Robert nodded, looking at the females around the table before looking back at John. 'Can I have a word with you?'

'Sure,' John replied. 'Excuse me ladies.' He followed Robert to the bar, worrying what the discussion may entail. He hadn't been at his best at work recently, he knew that.

'John, I was just wondering how selling the house was coming along,' Robert began, continuing to behind the bar to pull himself a pint.

'Not bad,' John replied, wondering where the conversation would lead to although relieved it wasn't about his performance at work. 'I've had one offer and another couple are looking around tomorrow. I'm a bit reluctant to sell until I've found somewhere though. Why?'

'Well, you know the flat above this place is still empty,' Robert began. 'I've been looking for a tenant for ages. It's yours if you want to use it, until you find somewhere more permanent.'

'Thanks Robert,' John answered.

'I'm worried about you mate, that's all. I know Vera going has knocked you for six. So if there is anything I can do to help, just ask. '

'Thanks mate,' John smiled. Suddenly, John felt someone tugging at his shirt sleeve. Looking down, he saw Emily.

'Dinner's here, John,' Emily said happily before skipping back to the table.

'Looks like you've made quite an impression on someone,' Robert laughed, watching Emily as she rejoined her mother and Aunty.

'She's a lovely little girl,' John replied.

'And you get on well with Anna as well, don't you?' Robert commented before taking a sip of his drink.

'Meaning?' John asked, smirking slightly as his friends observation.

'Nothing, just that we've all noticed it.' Robert shrugged.

'Noticed what?'

'Nothing,' Robert held his hands up in his defence. 'You best go and eat your dinner.'

'No, noticed what?' John pressed.

'Well, you do seem to enjoy each others company.' Robert continued.

'It's easy to get on with Anna, wouldn't you say?' John asked.

'Oh, I agree wholeheartedly.' Robert nodded. 'And it helps that she's drop dead gorgeous as well.'

'Robert,' John exclaimed. 'I like Anna, but just as a friend. That is all.'

'Alright, calm down John.' Robert said, laughing softly as his friends protests and not buying them for a second. 'You best get over there before mini Anna comes over again.'

John shook his head and turned on his heel. True, they did get on very well. Anna had been so helpful since he had started. And she was very attractive. Too attractive to be interested in a man like him.

* * *

As it was her house, John allowed Emily to pick the film they watched. He was more than happy with her choice, The Lion King, but requested next time he visit they watch his favourite, Robin Hood. Whilst he and Emily watched the film, Sophie having to leave after being called into work at the last minute, Anna went about the house she and her daughter shared doing some housework. She chuckled to herself as she listened to the conversation they shared.

'John, do you have a best friend, like Timon has Pumbaa?' Emily asked, gently snuggled up against John on the sofa.

'Well, I have Robert. He's been a good friend. Why?' John asked, eyes still fixed firmly on the screen.

'Well, you're my bestest friend,' Emily announced, causing Anna to almost laugh out loud as she dusted the top of the Hifi.

'Emily, you have no idea how honoured that makes me,' John replied, looking over at Anna struggling to stifle her laughter. 'It's a pleasure to be the Timon to your Pumbaa.'

'What?' Emily asked, confused.

'John, I would have had you down as Pumbaa, actually,' Anna chipped in, turning her attentions to dusting the bookshelf.

'Thanks,' John laughed.

'It finishes soon,' Emily said sadly. 'Can we watch another one?'

'No sweetheart, it will be time for bed once this is finished.' Anna informed her daughter as she straightened up a photo on the wall.

'But Mum...'

'Emily Smith, it is bedtime once the film finishes, no arguments.' Anna said sternly, pointing at her daughter to emphasise her point.

Emily turned her attentions to the man sitting beside her. 'John..'

'Oh no, I'm not getting involved,' John shook his head. 'What Mummy says, goes.'

Emily seemed to accept this, as she settled down to watch the rest of the film. Anna finished her jobs and sat in the armchair next to them, watching as John and Emily continued to discuss the film. She noticed how beautiful John's smile was, how his eyes seemed to dance when Emily made him laugh. The way he brushed the stray strands of hair that fell onto his forehead back into place leaving her transfixed.

The patience he showed with her daughter was something new to her. She and John weren't dating, however most of the men she had seen in the past were quick to dismiss Emily, wanting to spend time alone with Anna. John seemed to enjoy not only her company, but her daughters as well. This endeared him to Anna, if she were to embark on a new relationship, Emily would need to be accepted too. Making herself believe this was the reason she was having these thoughts about John, that he got on with her daughter, she still found herself staring at him. And becoming more attracted to him with each moment that passed.

As the film finished, John had noticed Emily had stopped talking. Looking down, he saw her fast asleep, resting on his arm.

'She's gone,' John laughed, looking over at Anna.

'Wow, bedtime is a taboo subject in this house,' Anna explained, walking over to where Emily was sleeping. 'We usually have a battle that lasts for an hour at least.'

'Would you like me to carry her up?' John offered.

'Erm, okay,' Anna said reluctantly. 'If it's okay with you?'

John nodded, gently lifting Emily over into his arms without her waking up. 'Would you like to lead the way?'

Following Anna upstairs, John needn't have asked which room belonged to the little girl in his arms as they reached a bright pink door. Anna opened the door carefully, revealing a very pink bedroom.

'Don't tell me, her favourite colour is blue?' John joked, following Anna to Emily's bed. Anna peeled back the covers, allowing John to lay her down.

Stepping back, John allowed Anna some space to settle her now stirring daughter, walking out of the room and back downstairs. Standing by the front door, he looked up the stairs as Anna made her way to join him.

'I'll get going, shall I?' John asked, reaching for his coat from one of the pegs by the door.

'You don't have too, you can stay for a coffee.' Anna suggested before her forthrightness made her fluster. 'I mean.. if you want to. That is.'

'I'd like that,' John smiled.

Once in the kitchen, John sat at the table in silence as he watched Anna fumble her way through making two cups of coffee. Placing a mug down in front of him, Anna sat opposite him and smiled coyly. 'Thanks for tonight.'

'It was my pleasure,' John replied before taking a sip of his drink.

'I know she can be pretty full on...'

'Don't make excuses for her. She's a wonderful girl,' John interrupted. 'You've done a fantastic job with her, considering you've done it all on your own. You should be very proud.'

Anna stared at John for a moment then, the words coming from his mouth so genuine and sincere. It had always been just her and Emily, she was solely responsible for her upbringing. To hear someone else speak so highly of the job she had done was so satisfying.

'I don't know what I'd do without her,' Anna replied, stirring her coffee. 'She's only four but she is my rock. And my boss.'

They both started laughing before John began to speak again. 'I can see that you both adore each other,' John smiled. 'It's wonderful to see.'

'Thank you,' Anna said before looking up at him. 'John, how are you coping? Really?' He shuffled in his seat uncomfortably before taking another sip of his coffee. 'Tonight is the first time I have seen you laugh in ages.'

John inhaled deeply as he consider his response. Looking beyond Anna, he heard himself reveal what he had kept inside for the past few weeks.

'I don't miss Vera herself although we had been together since we were teenagers. It's having the other person there I miss. What I experienced in the war, the things I saw, you never forget that,' John explained before meeting Anna's gaze. 'I don't like being alone. I know it's for the best that Vera left me, the marriage had died a long time ago. It seemed having her there for someone to argue with was better than having no one there at all.'

'Did you ever love her?' Anna asked before instantly realising it wasn't really her place to ask as John shifted uncomfortably again. She rubbed her forehead. 'Sorry, now you see where Emily gets her motor mouth from.'

'No, it's fine.' John replied. 'I can honestly say I never loved her. She is the only woman I have ever been with.' John laughed softly to himself before looking up at Anna. 'That's quite sad, isn't it? 46 and I've never been in love.'

'People fall in love too quickly if you ask me.' Anna replied. 'Or think they do.'

John locked his gaze on Anna's. 'Well, I hope I experience what it's like to be in love. One day.'

'Me too,' Anna agreed, staring back at him.

'You didn't love Emily's Dad?' John asked before Anna's gaze left his. 'Come on, you asked me. Now it's your turn.'

'Fair enough,' Anna chuckled. 'I thought I did. He was the first man to treat me with an ounce of respect. My Dad left me, Mum and Sophie when I was sixteen. I hit the rails, fell in with the wrong crowd. I had boyfriend after boyfriend, I needed to feel loved. So I let these boys have what they wanted. Then I met Emily's Dad, Pete, and he was a real gentleman.'

'How much older was he?' John asked.

'I was twenty one when I met him, he was thirty.' Anna explained. 'Mum adored him. I should be grateful to him in a way, God knows where I would have ended up had I not met him.'

'What happened?' John asked, leaning forward on the table.

'We dated for eight years, I wanted to get married, he was always reluctant to. Then I fell pregnant with Emily and it all came out in the open.'

'What did?' John enquired. Anna looked up at him and went to speak before stopping herself. It was obvious this was still very painful for her, and the last thing John wanted to do was cause her any pain. He sat back in his chair. 'You don't have to tell me, it's none of my business.'

'No no,' Anna breathed. 'I want to tell you. Turns out my darling Peter was already a Daddy. And a husband.'

'What?' John gasped. 'And you had no idea?'

'He used to work away a lot.' Anna replied. 'Or so I thought.'

'I'm sorry,' John sympathised, reaching across the table to stroke her hand.

'It's alright,' Anna sighed, looking at John's hand on hers. 'I wouldn't have Emily and she is worth all the pain and suffering he caused.'

'Of course she is,' John smiled before looking at his watch then downing the rest of his coffee. 'I should leave you to it. You're on the early shift tomorrow.'

'So I am, ' Anna replied, standing up. 'I'll walk you to the door.'

Once there, John turned to face Anna. 'I had a great time tonight, Anna.'

'Me too, and so did Emily. You're stuck with her now you are her bestest friend.' Anna laughed. 'At least I can trust you not to lead her astray.'

'You don't know me very well, do you?' John joked before placing a hand on the door handle behind him. 'Well, good night.'

'Night,' Anna replied weakly, not wanting him to leave.

Before he knew where he was, John felt himself move closer to Anna as their gaze never left the other. Moving his lips closer to hers, he closed his eyes as a small voice came from upstairs. Immediately pulling away, he looked up to see Emily standing at the top of the stairs.

'Mummy, I had a nightmare,' she said, still half asleep, clutching on to a teddy bear.

Anna had her eyes firmly closed, her breathing heavy, as was John's. Looking over her shoulder at her daughter, she composed herself before responding. 'Alright sweetie, go back to bed and Mummy will be there in just a second.' Emily rubbed her eyes before disappearing back to her bedroom. Anna turned her attentions back to John.

'I'll see you at work tomorrow,' John said, opening the front door. 'Night Anna.'

'Night John.'

As he left, Anna stared at the door, into the space where John had been standing. The way she was feeling leaving her confused. She was fond of John, that much was certain. But the emotion she felt as they stood opposite each other just then was undeniably desire. She had wanted him to kiss her. Now he was gone, she felt empty.

John stopped at the bottom of Anna's garden path, fiddling with his car keys. Sighing outwardly, he looked over his shoulder at her front door. If Emily hadn't have interrupted, he would have kissed Anna. He couldn't ignore that fact, even if he tried. And he didn't want to. They both seemed to share a connection, he found it so easy to talk to her, she made him feel things he hadn't before. Listening to his heart, he turned on his heel and walked back up the path. Knocking lightly on the door, he was surprised when it opened almost immediately. Feeling the tension between them, John tried to ease it by raising a hand to her cheek. Gently stroking her face, he thought carefully about what he wanted to say before speaking.

'I don't know if anything is going to happen between us. I can't promise you anything, but all I know is right this second I want to kiss you.' He breathed deeply before moving closer to her. 'I need to kiss you.'

Anna didn't have a chance to respond before he pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle, neither sure how it would make them feel. John moved away briefly, not wanting to push Anna too far before she resumed contact, this time the kiss becoming deeper. Reluctantly, John broke the contact between them, eyes firmly shut as he did so, gripping tightly onto Anna's hands. Sighing deeply, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

'There, now I'll be able to sleep.' John whispered as Anna straightened out his collar that had become scuffled during their embrace before he rested his forehead on hers.

'Mummy,' Emily called again causing John and Anna to laugh softly.

'I better go,' Anna said.

'See you tomorrow,' John replied, kissing her on the cheek before breaking contact and taking a few steps backwards down the path, looking at Anna as he did so. 'Good night.' With a subtle wink, he turned and walked towards his car.

'Night,' Anna called after him.

Looking back over his shoulder, he gave her a smile that took her breath away before Anna walked back inside and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna placed Emily's Cheerio's down in front of her as the doorbell rang. Looking down the hall towards the door, Anna kissed her daughter on the head before making her way to answer. Upon answering the door, Anna was greeted by a flustered looking Sophie.

'Alright sis,' Sophie said as she barged past Anna into the house.

'Won't you come in?' Anna said sarcastically as she shut the door.

'Alright short stuff?' Sophie asked Emily as she put her bag on the table.

'My name is Emily,' the little girl replied before eating a mouthful of her breakfast.

'What can we do for you, Sophie?' Anna asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee before Sophie took it from under her nose and preceded to drink it.

'I've got a date tonight, I need to borrow your yellow top.' Sophie explained.

'My yellow top?' Anna asked, retrieving another mug from the cupboard to replace the one her sister had stolen.

'Yeah, you know the one. With the low neckline.'

'Who is your date with?' Anna asked, sitting beside Emily at the table.

'Dave, he's an electrician.' Sophie replied. 'He's doing the refurb at work.'

'You hit on the workman?' Anna said, an amused expression on her face.

'Talking of hitting on people, how was your evening with John?'

'We watched Lion King,' Emily answered, mouth full of Cheerios.

'Emily, could you take your Cheerios into the front room,'Anna suggested. 'I'll be through to put your kids channels on the TV in a minute.'

'Ooh, do you have news to share?' Sophie teased as Emily worked herself down from the table and into the living room. Anna watched her turn into the living room before closing the kitchen door.

'He kissed me,' Anna revealed.

'Yeah, but was it just a friendly goodnight kiss? We all know you haven't had any in ages, you could have misread the situation.' Sophie said dismissively. 'And he doesn't look like he has it in him to make the first move.'

'Well he came back into the house after leaving,' Anna replied. 'He said he needed to kiss me.'

'Well you know things haven't been right with the soon to be ex Mrs Bates. So perhaps he needed some action aswell.'

'Sophie,' Anna hissed.

'It was just a kiss,' Sophie shrugged before looking at Anna. 'Wasn't it?'

'The only reason he left was because Emily interrupted. She had one of her night terrors.'

'God, that child always gets in the way,' Sophie moaned. 'At this rate your never going to get laid ever ever again. And that's another thing. He'll never take on the brat. Have you ever thought why he hasn't got kids of his own?'

'After that, the answer to borrowing the top is a resounding no.' Anna replied. 'It was just a kiss, anyway. We're not eloping to Gretna Green.'

'Ahh yes, but I bet you would if he asked you.'

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Emily standing with an empty bowl. 'Mum, what happened to the cartoons?'

'Sorry sweetheart, Mummy's coming. Nasty Aunty Sophie kept me talking.' Anna said, standing up and walking towards her daughter. Stopping beside Sophie, she patted her on the shoulder. 'You can show yourself out.'

'What about the top?' Sophie asked.

'You can borrow one of mine,' Emily offered.

'Thanks short stuff.' Sophie sighed. 'But I might stretch it a bit.'

* * *

Walking in the back entrance of the bar, Anna was surprised to find the door already unlocked. Smiling to herself, she assumed John had let himself in before walking to the staff room.

'Do you want a cup of tea, John?' Anna called as she turned the kettle on.

'A coffee would be good, thanks.' Anna turned, surprised to see Robert standing in the doorway.

'Oh, I thought you were John,' Anna said, disappointment in her tone.

'Obviously,' Robert said, reading through some papers he was holding in his hand. 'On that subject, John won't be in for a few days.'

'Why?' Anna asked, stopping what she was doing to look at Robert.

'He's had to go down to London,' Robert answered, sitting at the table. 'Mrs Bates isn't well.'

'Oh,' Anna said weakly.

'It's Mrs Bates the elder, not Mrs Bates the evil,' Robert informed Anna before looking over his papers, a smirk on his face. 'Don't worry, there's only one girl for John these days.'

'Oh really,' Anna said, feeling herself blushing.

'Yes, young Emily has made quite the impression on him.' Robert replied, turning his attentions back to his papers. 'He used to be my best friend but apparently my Disney collection isn't good enough any longer. Plus, he doesn't want to hang out with my Mum.' Anna shot him a look over her shoulder. 'Just one sugar for me, Anna. I'm sweet enough.'

Anna placed Robert's cup down in front of him. 'Emily seems to have him wrapped around her little finger.'

'He was always a sucker for a blonde,' Robert agreed, taking a sip of his drink.

'Then why did he end up with Vera?' Anna asked, a puzzled look on her face.

'Don't think we haven't all asked ourselves that question over the years.' Robert exclaimed before standing up. 'I'll take my coffee through to the office.'

Leaving Anna alone in the staff room, she retrieved her mobile phone from her bag. Debating whether to send John a message or not, her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone ringing.

'Anna, answer that for me,' Robert called. 'I have Cora on the mobile talking my ear off about dinner plate patterns.'

Sighing, she moved to the phone and picked it up. 'Good morning, Grantham's bar, Anna speaking.' Anna said in her best phone voice.

'Hello Anna from Grantham's bar,' came the reply in an equally posh voice. 'John here.'

'Is everything alright?' Anna asked, flustered to hear his voice again.

'Yeah, Mum just took a tumble. She's alright, I just had to make sure for myself.' John revealed before Anna heard a quiet banging in the background. 'Come on you stupid thing.'

'What's the matter?'

'Oh, I'm at the hospital trying to get a drink,' John revealed before thumping the machine again. 'It seems my money has got stuck.'

'Just press the refund button and start again,' Anna suggested.

John did as she instructed and Anna smiled as she heard the money hitting the bottom of the machine. 'There we go. I only have three hours of visiting time so it better play ball this time. What shall I have?'

'What is there?' Anna laughed softly.

'Well I want a cold drink, something full of sugar seeing as I haven't slept.'

'Make sure you get some sleep at some point,' Anna said.

'Yes ma'am,' John said jokingly. 'She's not really that bad. Just when I got the phone call I panicked.'

'I can understand,' Anna replied. 'I instantly think the worst if the nursery call about Emily.'

'How is my best mate after her night terror?' John enquired, smiling as he put his money back into the machine.

'She's fine, went back to sleep almost immediately. She's got it in her head you are coming around tonight to see Robin Hood.'

'Aww, bless her. I'll have to give her a call and say sorry to have to break the play date.' John replied.

'She'll be heartbroken. And so will I be.'

'Oh really, Miss Smith. How so?'

'Well she won't brush her teeth for me for love nor money.' Anna joked.

'Every man had his uses, I suppose,' John said, deciding on a Lucozade.

'What did you go for?' Anna asked as she heard the bottle exit the machine.

'A Lucozade my love.' John replied. 'It gives me that physical edge. A mother's love comes with endless questions. It's going to be a long afternoon.'

'Who is it?' Robert asked, appearing at the doorway.

'John,' Anna answered. 'I better pass you over to Robert.'

'Can I call you tonight?' John asked.

'Yep, sounds good. Bye.'

Anna passed the phone over to Robert before sitting down. 'Hi John, can you believe it? I've just had a twenty minute conversation about plate patterns. Exactly, I didn't think they had patterns either...'

'Men,' Anna laughed to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

'But he promised we could watch Robin Hood,' Emily moaned over her dinner to her mother who was sitting beside her.

'Darling, he didn't actually say which day,' Anna replied, brushing a strand of her hair from Emily's eyes. 'And his Mummy is poorly. Wouldn't you want to be with your Mummy if she was poorly?

'Not if it meant I missed watching Robin Hood with John,' Emily answered.

'Thanks sweetie, I love you too.' Anna rolled her eyes as she watched her daughter fill up her fork with some beans.

Once she had finished her tea and reluctantly had a bath for her mother, Anna had agreed for Emily to watch one episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse before bedtime. Snuggled up on the sofa, their peace was interrupted by the phone ringing.

'Hello,' Anna answered.

'Miss Smith, how are you?' It was John.

'Very well Mr Bates, thank you. How are you?' Anna asked, taking the phone into the kitchen.

'Mum is coming out of hospital tomorrow so that's all good.' John replied.

'So you're coming home soon, then?' Anna said hopefully.

'Well, I'm not sure. I'm reluctant to leave her on her own. Robert is keen for me to get back as soon as I can.' John explained. 'He's due on holiday at the weekend and I don't want him to miss out.'

'Why don't you bring your mother up here?' Anna suggested. 'You can show her around, she can hang out at the bar.'

'Mummy...' Emily interrupted. 'Is that John?'

'Hang on John, I'm putting you on speaker phone. Someone wants to say hello.'

'Hi John,' Emily said excitedly. 'We're watching Mickey Mouse.'

'Really, I hope you're being a good girl for your Mummy.' John replied with a chuckle. 'How clean are those teeth?'

'She did actually brush her teeth without too much fuss tonight,' Anna pointed out.

'I'm glad to hear it.'

'John, will you bring me back a present from London?' Emily asked bluntly.

'Emily Smith, don't be so rude,' Anna gasped. 'Sorry John, I don't know where she gets her cheek from.'

'What? My old best friend went to America and brought me back a present.'

'I'll have to see what I can do,' John replied.

'Have you had tea with the queen yet?' Emily asked.

'Not yet, I've been very busy,' John revealed. 'I've seen Big Ben.'

'Can you take a picture of the big wheel, please?' Emily asked. 'I want to go on it but Mummy has never taken me to London. I think she's scared and she doesn't really know the Queen that well, either.'

'I will do my best,' John laughed.

'Got to go, Bear in Big Blue House is coming on.' Emily squealed. 'Bye.'

Anna took the phone off speaker and held it to her ear. 'Sorry about her, clearly takes after her Aunt.'

'It's fine,' John replied. 'I enjoyed her company last night.'

'John, talking of last night...'

'Call me old fashioned but I don't think it's something to discuss over the phone.' John interrupted. 'Wait till I get back, love. It won't be long now.'

'Oh, okay,' Anna said weakly. 'I best go and see what Emily's up to. It's gone awfully quiet in there.'

'Sleep well, love,' John said. 'Bye.'

'Bye.'

Anna hung up the phone and walked into the living room to sit beside Emily. Her mind ran wild as she put Emily to bed. He had seemed so keen the night before, yet his tone when she broached the subject of their kiss turned decidedly distant. Maybe he was just old fashioned, Anna told herself. He was tired, he had told her that on the phone earlier in the day. All she knew was she couldn't wait to see him. She missed him.

* * *

Walking in the hospital to collect his mother the next day, John smiled to himself as he saw her all ready and packed to leave, sitting on the edge of her bed. Before he had even entered the ward she was walking towards him, her wrist in plaster in a sling, a bandage on her head. Holding her bag in her good hand, it was thrust upon John before he even had an opportunity to greet his mother.

'How are you feeling, Mum?' John asked, taking the bag and kissing her on the cheek.

'I'm fine, stop fussing. I keep telling everybody I'm right as rain, It's those damn slippers you got me last Christmas.' John's Mum, Kathleen replied. ' Probably chosen by Vera.'

John rolled his eyes as his Mum walked past him. Once in the car, John heard his phone's message tone go off. Taking it out of his pocket, he laughed as he read what it said.

'What's tickled you,' Kathleen asked, looking up bemused at her son.

'Just a message from Emily,' John replied.

'Ahhh, Emily eh?' Kathleen cooed, sitting forward on her seat.

'Mum, she's four years old,' John replied. 'And just so happens to be my best friend.'

The confused expression returned to Kathleen's face. 'Four?'

'Yes, that did sound a bit wrong,' John reasoned before explaining. 'She's the daughter of one of the managers at one of the bars I look after. As you know I've been having a rough time of it recently, and they invited me back to their house for tea one evening. Her Mum's been of great help to me since I moved up to Yorkshire.'

'I see, and what is the name of this girls mother?' Kathleen asked as John put his phone back in his pocket.

'Anna,' John said. 'Her name is Anna.'

'And what's she like?' Kathleen continued with her line of questioning.

'She's lovely,' John smiled, putting on his seatbelt and thinking about the kissed they shared a couple of evenings previously.

Once back at his mother's house, John tried to find the words to bring up the subject of his having to return to the north.

'John, there's some money in my purse,' Kathleen said. 'Go and get us some fish and chips.'

As Kathleen's small home was conveniently located near London's South Bank, John saw this as an opportunity to go and get Emily's picture of the London Eye and her gift. After ten minutes of convincing his mother he could afford to buy their dinner, he left the house and made his way on the short walk to the South Bank.

After taking the picture of the London Eye before realising a post card of the wheel would be much nicer, he grabbed her a postcard of other landmarks as well which were located on the same stand. Whilst queuing to pay, he saw a teddy bear dressed as a Beefeater which he believed would be perfect as a gift for her, as well a One Direction rucksack which was on display behind the counter. Walking away from the shop with his purchases, he stopped by a stall full of souvenirs and saw a tin of chocolates in the shape of a London bus. Not wanting Anna to feel left out, he bought those as well.

After sharing their fish and chip supper, Kathleen sat down to watch her soaps, John sitting in the armchair beside her reading a book.

'You've always got your head in a book,' Kathleen pointed out as she put a blanket over her knees.

'Mum, I was married to Vera for over twenty years,' John began. 'If I didn't have my head in a book it means I would have had to make conversation with her. Which would have always ended in an argument. And probably me serving life in prison.'

'John, you're so dramatic,' Kathleen shook her head. 'I hope Anna is a more calming influence on you.'

John laughed to himself. 'Well she's certainly not Vera.'

'Talking about Vera, how is the divorce going?' Kathleen asked.

'Mum, I thought you wanted to watch your soaps,' John replied, not looking up from his book.

Kathleen jumped out of her skin as John's phone began to ring. Noticing it was Robert, he stood up and took the call in the kitchen.

'Alright mate?' John asked.

'Yes, how's Kathleen?' Robert enquired.

'Fine, she's home now,' John replied, thinking whilst he was in the kitchen he may as well make a cup of tea and turned on the kettle.

'Good, because if it's possible I need you back up here by the weekend.' Robert said. 'Because you're on house sitting and dog walking duty.'

'I'm not sure I could leave her, she's only got the use of one hand.'

'Bring her up here. Better still, stay in my house. Plenty of room, bedroom downstairs so she doesn't have to worry about climbing the stairs. Some company for Isis.'

'I don't know, Rob. It's a long drive.'

'When are you planning on moving in the flat about the bar?' Robert asked.

'Well, we are just waiting for the buying couple's funds to clear,' John replied. 'A week at the most, all being well.'

'Okay, if you do this for me I will let you live in there rent free for the first three months.' Robert was almost pleading now.

'I may be speaking out of turn here, but am I right when I say Cora planned this getaway and you forgot to put it in the diary?'

The silence on the end of the line spoke volumes. 'So you'll do it?'

'You ask her,' John replied, walking the phone through to the living room and handing it to Kathleen.

'Hello. Robert? How are you? I'm fine thanks. Yeah, just the wrist. Bones aren't as strong as they used to be. Your house? Six bedrooms? A lake in the garden? Of course I can manage the drive. See you at the weekend.'

Kathleen handed the phone back to John. 'So that's settled then I guess?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Things are hotting up between our heroes, rating moved up to T just in case (although it's not really T) :-) Please don't mind the Lark Rise reference, was in a Robert Timmins mood. **

Waving goodbye to Robert and Cora, Mary and Sybil following, John didn't envy his friend as they went to spend a few days with Robert's mother. Her heart was in the right place, yet she had an opinion on everything under the sun. John had decided he would pop into each of the Grantham branches this afternoon, just to let them know he was back and would be back to work properly on Monday.

His mother in tow, he had been to see Ethel who was running Mary's bar whilst she was away. Once he had made sure she was confident to run the bar in Mary's absence, he went to visit a disapproving Thomas, begrudging the time John was given to go and spend with his mother. Upon exiting the bar, Kathleen had commented on what a thoroughly spiteful young man Thomas was, John brushing her concerns aside and not wanting any trouble.

Last on the list to visit was Anna's bar. Knowing she didn't have long to go on her shift, it was John's plan to ask her and Emily out for some dinner. Walking into the bar through the back entrance, Kathleen behind him, John walked into the staff room and asked his mother to take a seat at the table.

'I'm just going to find Anna,' John announced, switching on the kettle for his mother.

'Ahh, want shot of me, eh?' Kathleen commented before nudging John in the ribs. 'Want some time alone, do you?'

'I could have left you in London you know.' John teased as he walked towards the door. 'I'll be back to make you a tea in a minute.'

Noticing the door to the office open, he stopped in his tracks and watched Anna as she spoke on the phone. Leaning on the door frame, he admired the view in front of him before she realised she was being watched.

'What?' she mouthed, a smirk spreading across her lips.

'Nothing,' John whispered. 'Carry on. I'm enjoying the view.'

'I'm on hold anyway,' Anna sighed. 'Damn supplier. The delivery was four barrels short. Yet when they realise they have delivered too much they are straight on the...' Anna stopped talking suddenly. 'Yes, hello. This is Grantham's in Downton Street. No, not Downing street. Obviously.' John rolled his eyes and made his way back through to his mother.

'Kettle's boiled,' Kathleen announced engrossed in a magazine as John rejoined her. 'Did you see Anna?'

'She's on the phone,' John replied, getting three mugs from the cupboard.

'Sorry about that,' Anna said, joining John and Kathleen in the staff room. Anna noticed John's mum and stopped dead as she looked up at her, her green eyes wide, a beaming smile on her face, 'Err, hello.'

'Hello, I'm Kathleen,' John's Mum introduced herself before pointing at John. 'I'm responsible for that. Well the good bits. His Pa, God rest his soul, can take the blame for the bad bits.'

'Nice to meet you, Mrs Bates,' Anna replied, holding out her hand for Kathleen to shake.

'Kathleen, please.'

'Would you like a tea?' John asked as he reached for the tea bags.

'Please,' Anna answered. 'Are you feeling better, Kathleen?'

'Yes thank you dear,' Kathleen replied. 'Just dying of thirst at the moment.'

Anna laughed as John placed Kathleen's drink in front of her. 'How are things going here, Anna? No major issues I hope.'

'Not at all. We're doing really well. Daily turnover is higher than Thomas's, that's all that matters to me really.'

'He was a nasty piece of work,' Kathleen commented before taking a sip of her drink. 'I would still give him a clip round the ear if John ever spoke to someone else the way in which Thomas spoke to him.'

'He'll get over it,' John shrugged before sitting next to Anna. 'I was going to ask if yourself and that little angel of yours would like to join myself and Mum for some dinner. I know you finish soon.'

'She's no angel,' Anna guffawed.

'Oh, what has she done this time?' John asked.

'She hasn't brushed her teeth for three days and she used my make up as a paint set.' Anna replied. 'On the up side, you have a nice picture waiting for you at my house.'

'Nice, I'll clear room on my fridge.' John smiled.

'We'd love to come out for some tea with you.' Anna replied. 'If it's alright with you both.'

'It would be lovely, dear,' Kathleen nodded. 'You and Emily are all I've heard about. It's nice to put faces to names.'

'Mum,' John said, blushing slightly before turning his attentions to Anna. 'I've bought Emily some presents, can she have them still if she hasn't been behaving?'

'John, you didn't have to,' Anna said.

'I wanted to.' John said in response. 'Plus I got my orders over the phone.'

'Well, Mum's bringing her here soon. As Saturday is her bingo night she's dropping Emily off a little earlier.'

'Could we not get take out, John?' Kathleen asked. 'My detective show is on tonight.'

'Really?' John groaned. 'Can you not miss it this once?'

'No John, I watch that then switch over for X Factor.'

'Ahh yes, Emily won't want to miss that,' Anna agreed. 'Take out is fine by me.'

'Perfect, whilst you're watching that rubbish I'll think of ways to take my own life.'

'Bit dramatic, perhaps?' Anna laughed. 'It will be fun.'

'If you say so, dear.'

* * *

As Emily and Kathleen were quite comfortable together under Kathleen's blanket watching X Factor, John decided he would take Isis for her walk. Walking into the kitchen, taking her lead from the hook beside his coat, he didn't even need to call for her as she came bounding into the kitchen.

'Jesus, if only every girl was pleased to see me,' John remarked as Isis began to leap up at the hand in which he was holding her lead.

Anna appeared at the kitchen door. 'Where are you off to, Mr Bates? You're going to miss the first act.'

'Yep, that's the plan. Hopefully I'll miss the rest as well.' John replied as he zipped up his coat.

'I might join you, if that's okay,' Anna asked. 'It could be a chance for us to catch up.'

'I'd like that,' John smiled, causing Anna's knees to weaken.

'I'll just tell Emily where I'm going.'

'Won't she want to come with us if you tell her?' John said before adding. 'Not that I'd mind that of course.'

'Doubt it, nothing drags her away from X Factor. She has a thing for Gary Barlow, must get the love for older men from her mother.'

'Could be worse, she could have the crush on Louis Walsh.'

* * *

Walking out in the extensive grounds which made up the Crawley's back garden, John and Anna walked arm in arm. From time to time, Isis would request that John threw a stick for her to chase but other than that she left them in relative peace.

'I've been meaning to talk to you about that night...' Anna began.

'Sorry about that.' John interrupted.

'Oh,' Anna said weakly. 'Are you?'

'No, not sorry about the kiss. Sorry for leaving,' John continued. 'I thought I had better leave you to it. With Emily having a nightmare and all.'

'I told Sophie about the kiss,' Anna revealed. 'She was surprised, didn't think you were the kind of man to make the first move.'

'I'm not normally. But I knew it would have tortured me for days if I hadn't have kissed you.'

'So what now?' Anna asked, stopping to look up at him.

John placed his hands on her waist and looked deep into her eyes. 'All I know is whilst we've been apart I've missed you more than someone should miss a mere colleague. Which must mean you're more to me than that.'

'I come with baggage,' Anna replied.

'What do you mean baggage?' John asked.

'Well, it's not just me. I come with that Disney loving, One Direction obsessed, anti teeth cleaning four year old with an attitude to rival the biggest diva.'

John laughed then, looking back at the house they had just left. 'Ahh, but she's lovely, isn't she? You wouldn't have her any other way. Except with cleaner teeth.'

'She's really taken with you. If this goes wrong it's not only us that will get hurt. And then there's Robert to think about. And working together...'

'They are all reasons why this shouldn't happen,' John whispered before placing a hand on her cheek. 'But here's one reason why it should.'

John gently pushed Anna against the tree she was standing in front of and placed his lips on hers. She reciprocated the kiss, placing her hands around his shoulders and pulling him in tighter to her. Their breathing laboured, John pulled away before kissing Anna's neck.

Isis began to bark, bringing both of them back to their senses. Looking down at the panting dog, sitting patiently waiting for John to throw her stick, John reluctantly let go of Anna and preceded to launch the stick a few metres away from where they were standing. John turned back to Anna. She instantly linked her arm back through his and started to walk again.

'I'm a bit out of practice in all this,' Anna admitted. 'I'm not really sure what happens next.'

'Whatever you want to happen, happens next,' John smiled. 'All I know is I'd like to see more of you.'

'Oooh, Mr Bates,' Anna laughed, playfully slapping his arm.

'You naughty girl.' John replied. 'You know what I mean. I want to spend more time with you. And the monster.'

'You might have to be patient with me,' Anna replied, her tone turning serious. 'Since Emily was born I've only had a handful of dates. And none of those have gone further than a friendly kiss on the doorstep. That hardly makes me sound like much of a lady, does it?'

'You are a lady to me,' John stopped them again before turning to her. 'And I never knew a finer one.' Anna smiled at the beautiful thing John had just said before he lowered his lips to kiss her once again.

'You'll have to be patient with me too,' John said, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on hers. 'I'm still married to Mrs Bates the evil at the moment.'

Anna began to laugh again. 'Do you know that is how Robert refers to her as well?'

'Oh, he has for over twenty years. It didn't go down well in his best man speech.'

* * *

Once back in the house, Isis trotted over to her bed and promptly fell asleep before John and Anna had a chance to take off their coats.

'If only Emily would fall asleep that quickly.' Anna commented.

'You're back,' Kathleen announced as she walked into the kitchen. 'The little one is sound asleep.'

'Oh great, that's going to be fun trying to get her up to take her home.' Anna rolled her eyes.

'Why don't you stay?' John suggested before Kathleen and Anna shared a shocked glance. 'I don't mean like that, Mother. The house does have six bedrooms. Three of which are guest bedrooms. You and Emily could share one of those.'

'If it's not too much trouble.' Anna replied. 'I best put her to bed. On the upside, she's got out of brushing her teeth again.'

'Shall I carry her up for you?' John asked.

'Please,' Anna smiled.

'I'm off to bed too,' Kathleen announced. 'Night you two.'

'Night Mum.' John smiled.

'John, come and give your old Mammy a kiss. Just because we are in company doesn't mean you can't give me a kiss goodnight.'

John sighed and walked towards his mother as Anna began to giggle. 'Night Mum.'

John watched as his mother walked into her room before walking into the living room to pick up Emily. Walking her upstairs, Anna followed quietly behind before John showed them into one of the guest rooms.

'I'll leave her in her clothes,' Anna whispered as she left Emily sleeping soundly in the bed and closed the door to the room. 'She's got some to change in to tomorrow from the bag she had today at Mum's.'

'And what about Madam?' John said softly. 'Would you like to borrow one of my shirts?'

'Could be an idea, kind sir.' Anna nodded.

John walked into the room he would be calling his bedroom for the next few days followed by Anna. 'Oooh, my Mum's downstairs and I've got a girl in my bedroom.'

Anna slapped him playfully once more. 'You silly beggar.'

John handed her a plain grey t shirt. 'Will this do?'

'Fine, Now go and make me a brew. I won't be a minute.'

Once in the kitchen, John did as he was instructed and made a cup of tea for Anna. As she appeared in the door, John had to do a double take as the sight of Anna in just his T shirt and very little else took his breath away.

'Everything alright?' Anna asked, walking to the table as John looked her up and down.

'Perfectly,' John said, slightly more squeakily than he wanted before clearing his throat. Sitting in silence, Anna noticed John had turned on the radio. 'You don't mind me putting the wireless on, do you?'

'Wireless? Well hello Mr 1950's,' Anna teased.

'And the mocking begins.' John replied, joining Anna at the table with their cups of tea.

'You're listening to Late Night Love on The Eagle, 96.4 FM.' the DJ announced.

'Late night love eh?' Anna winked before stroking John's hand. 'Trying to seduce me, Mr Bates?'

'Yes, with love hour on the wireless and a cup of tea. That is how things were done in the 1950's.'

'We start with a request from Robert Timmins, for his wife Emma.' The DJ continued. 'Robert says you need to tell a woman how you feel about her in plain, unmistakable terms. And this is the song to do that. So here it is.' John and Anna shared a glance as Your Song by Elton John began to fill the room.

'Wise man that Robert Timmins,' John joked.

'Lucky Emma. Sounds like she's got a keeper.' Anna agreed. John looked at his watch before shifting uncomfortably in his chair. 'What is it? Do you want to get to bed?'

'No, I'm just debating whether it's too late for ice cream or not.'

'It's true what my Mum says, men never grow up.' Anna laughed. 'But it is never too late for ice cream. Just don't let Emily hear me saying that.'

'Well if she asks I'm not going to lie to her because we are best friends,' John said before making his way to the freezer. 'Want to share a tub of Cookie Dough with me?'

'Not for me,' Anna shook her head. 'I'm watching my figure.'

'No, I'll watch it for you. It will be fine.'

'I insist, not for me.' John conceded defeat and took one spoon from the drawer before sitting beside Anna. Anna sat and watched him devour two mouthful's of ice cream. 'It does look good though.'

'It tastes good, too,' John said before loading his spoon again. 'Here, try some.'

'Not that much,' Anna said before John force fed her the ice cream.

'Nice eh?' John said, laughing slightly.

'Lubbly,' Anna replied with a mouthful of ice cream before rubbing her temples and calling out. 'Oww.'

'What it is it?' John panicked, jumping from his chair.

'Brain freeze,' Anna moaned.

'Ouch, not nice,' John sympathised. 'Come here.'

Anna stood up and fell into John's open arms, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped her in his embrace. They stood there for a moment, neither wanting to move. Listening to the end of Your Song, they stayed where they were as the opening bars of Annie's Song began to play. John softly kissed Anna's hair before starting to sway to the music without realising it. Anna cuddled in closer as John wrapped her inside his jacket.

'You know,' John whispered. 'This is your song.'

'Not quite, I'm Anna. Not Annie.'

'I was trying to be romantic then,' John replied, mocking being hurt.

'Johnny B Goode.' Anna said. 'Maybe they should play that for you.'

'Ahh, but I'm a John, not a Johnny. You're not the only one who can be pedantic.' John said in response as he still moved them in time to the music. 'And who says I want to be good.' As he uttered those words, his hands moved further down Anna's back.

Expecting Anna to stop him, John was surprised when she began to unbutton his shirt and placed her hand on the coarse black hair on his chest. Lips meeting in a feverish desire, they were interrupted by a noise coming from the landing. John pulled away first before Anna put her hand on the back of his head and placed her lips back on his.

'Anna,' John said breathlessly.

'Don't stop,' Anna replied, the desperation in her voice doing something to John. He struggled to reason with his better nature as Anna dug her finger nails in his chest and continued to kiss him.

'Mummy.' They both stopped as they registered Emily's voice coming from upstairs.

'I'm sorry,' Anna gasped, resting her head on his chest. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's alright.' John replied, kissing her head. 'Go and see to her.'

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, John heard voices as he looked over his shoulder to see Anna carrying Emily into the kitchen.

'Hello young lady,' John said. 'You alright?'

'I had a nightmare,' Emily whimpered.

'Not another one,' John sighed. 'Well that's what X Factor does for you. You should have come for a walk.'

'Can I sit with you whilst Mummy makes me a drink?' Emily asked. John nodded as Anna put her down on the floor. She walked over to John and climbed up on his knee. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his chest. 'You're nice and warm.'

'If only you knew,' he replied under his breath, looking at Anna causing her to mouth 'Sorry' in his direction.

Before Anna had a chance to pour her hot milk into a glass, Emily was asleep again, snuggled up in John's arms.

'I'll take her up, shall I?' John suggested. 'You shut off the lights down here. And don't get rid of the milk. As her best friend I get dibs on the leftovers.'

* * *

Anna followed John upstairs a few minutes later, taking his milk with her. Waiting outside Emily's room, she sat on the floor and waited for him to appear. Realising he was taking a little while, Anna looked into the room and saw him sitting on the bed, Emily still snuggled into his chest.

'Aren't you going to put her to bed?' Anna asks, standing in the doorway.

'What?' John replied, lost in his thoughts as he watched Emily sleep. 'She really is a beautiful girl.' John looked up at Anna. 'Just like her Mum.'

Anna smiled as John carefully placed Emily in bed. Placing a light kiss on her head, he pulled her covers up to her chin. Making sure the Beefeater bear he had given her a few hours previously was within reach he gently tiptoed out of the room, dimming the lights slightly to ensure there was still some light. Once in the corridor, he carefully closed the door before looking at Anna.

'I'm sorry,' Anna whispered.

'Why do you keep apologising?' John asked, taking her hand in his. 'I'd feel freaked out if I woke up in a strange room. I'd want my mum too. In fact, the very same thing happened to me only last night.' Anna stifled a laugh as John lead her away from Emily's bedroom door. 'You have no need to be sorry. Never say sorry for that.'

'It's just, it's happened in the past and driven men away.' Anna revealed. 'I come back downstairs and they're gone.'

'Good,' John announced.

'What?' Anna laughed in disbelief.

'Good, because it's left you free and single. And all mine.' John replied. 'It's probably for the best we got interrupted anyway. My mother downstairs, Emily's in there. It wouldn't be right. We just got lost in the moment. That's the power of late night love on the wireless.'

'Maybe you're right,' Anna conceded, slightly disappointed looking down at the floor.

'Hey, none of that,' John said, moving his hand to her chin and lifting her head slightly. 'It's only a matter of time. As long as you still want it to happen, it will. When the time is right.'

'Well, I do still get a kiss goodnight, don't I?' Anna asked, placing her arms around his shoulders.

'Goes without saying, doesn't it?' John replied. 'If my mum got one, you sure as hell can have one too.'

Wrapping his arms around her waist, their lips met not as passionately as before, but still with enough desire to leave them wanting more. Breaking away, John brushed her lips lightly again before ceasing contact with her.

'Night night, Mr Bates,' Anna said, stroking his cheek before turning the handle on Emily's door.

'Hey, Miss Smith,' John called.

'Yes?'

'Where's my milk?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Those damned interruptions... **

* * *

Anna crept carefully downstairs, a little alarmed to wake up and find that her daughter wasn't sleeping beside her. As she reached the last step, the noise of her daughter's laughter came from the living room. Reaching the door, she peered inside to see John sat on the floor in front of Emily in the armchair, her legs stretched out on his shoulders, munching on some cereal as John ate a slice of toast.

'If you like Tom and Jerry, I'll have to introduce to The Flinstones at some point,' John said before taking another bite of his toast.

'The what?' Emily asked, mouthful of Coco Pops.

'I do hope I'm not interrupting,' Anna announced her arrival, a smirk on her face as she leant against the doorframe.

'Morning,' John smiled, looking over at her. 'I had a little visitor knock on my door about half six this morning.'

'Emily Smith, what were you thinking?' Anna snapped, walking towards them, her arms folded.

'No, it's okay. I was awake.' John protested.

'At half six on a Sunday?' Anna raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Insomniac,' John replied looking back at the TV screen.

'You shouldn't have told me that,' Anna said as she walked back to the door. 'You can have her every morning from now on.'

With that, she left the living room and walked into the kitchen. 'I'm going to go and speak to Mummy quickly, is that okay?'

Emily didn't respond, she was too engrossed in the television to care as John got up and walked the path Anna had just taken into the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, he watched as Anna, still clad in his T -shirt, poured herself a cup of tea. Turning her head, she caught him watching her, smirked before turning her attentions back to her task.

'I do believe you are blushing, Miss Smith,' John said, moving towards her.

'Well, you would too Mr Bates if you had someone standing not six feet from you watching your every move.'

Now standing beside her, he stood behind her and slipped his hands around her waist. 'Do you like me watching you?'

'Ahh, nothing like an early morning shower to wake you up.' John jumped nearly ten feet away from Anna as his mother came bounding into the kitchen. Surveying the scene, she stood tongue in cheek as she observed Anna in John's shirt and John still in his pyjama's. 'Am I interrupting something?'

'No Mum,' John sighed, looking at Anna as she stifled a laugh. 'Nothing at all.'

'Tea, Kathleen?' Anna offered.

'Please. Two sugars. Where's the youngster?' Kathleen asked, looking out of the door into the hallway.

'She's watching Tom and Jerry in the front room,' John sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter.

'I might join her,' Kathleen replied, taking her tea from Anna. 'See if I can persuade her to turn over to my cookery show.'

Once she was out of earshot, John and Anna exchanged a roll of the eyes and a small laugh before John moved a little closer to Anna.

'I'm beginning to think the world is against us,' Anna whispered. 'Emily interrupting us twice, then your Mum just now.'

'I know what you mean,' John agreed. 'But it's like I said to you last night. When the time is right it will happen. What's the point in rushing it?'

'There isn't any, apart from the fact I haven't slept with anyone in over four years.' Anna revealed.

'Four years?' John exclaimed. 'I've been married in the last four years and it's been over five years for me.'

Anna looked at him as if to gauge if he was serious. He caught her gaze and smiled. 'Okay, maybe it hasn't been that long but for someone masquerading as happily married it's been well over eighteen months.' John said. 'Let's just say I took a lot of showers.'

'Mister Bates by name...' Anna couldn't resist saying as she walked to the table.

'Thank you, Anna,' John sighed before joining her at the table. 'Have you really, you know...' He shifted awkwardly in his chair, playing with his hands on the table. 'Since you.'

'You're being extremely vague, John,' Anna narrowed her eyes at him, enjoying his discomfort. 'Since what?'

'You know exactly what I mean.' John tilted his head and grimaced.

Anna smiled at him before looking at the cup in front of her. 'Emily's dad was the last. In fact the time Emily was conceived.'

'Really?' John raised his eyebrows.

'Ridiculous isn't it?' Anna laughed softly. 'I haven't met anyone with whom I could imagine taking that step.' She looked up at John then, catching his gaze. 'Until now. Sophie mocks me but I have standards you know.'

'Well, thank you for lowering them for me.' Anna laughed out loud then, John doing the same. As the laughter died down, he reached his hand across the table towards hers. 'You're so beautiful. You know that, don't you?'

'I haven't stopped smiling since you walked into my life.' Anna replied softly.

'You mean limped,' John corrected her, causing her laughter to resume once more.

'And Emily loves you. You're amazing with her.' Anna continued. 'It's early days, but I think you could be who we have been waiting for.'

'In a funny way, I think I had been waiting for you both too.' John replied before looking over his shoulder down the hall. 'So long as we don't get interrupted, I'm going to kiss you now.'

Moving closer to her, John placed a hand on Anna's cheek, gently stroking her face with his thumb. Anna closed her eyes in anticipation as John pulled Anna towards him, meeting her lips with his. So far, so good. With no interruptions, John was a little bolder and deepened the kiss as Anna placed a hand on his face.

'Mummy!'

Anna pulled away immediately, leaving John, eyes closed and breathless nearly falling from his chair. John looked in the opposite direction as Emily entered the kitchen, empty bowl in one hand, spoon in the other.

'Yes sweetheart,' Anna said standing up, half annoyed, half amused as John looked up at her.

'Can I have some more Coco Pops?' Emily asked, putting the bowl on the counter before sitting at the table next to John. 'Hi John.'

'Hello Emily,' John sighed, turning to face her. 'Enjoy Tom and Jerry?'

* * *

Anna got Emily ready to go home whilst John took Isis for her daily walk. Once back at the house, they were ready to go. John smiled as he let Isis off her lead and took in the vision of Emily standing by the door, rucksack on her back waiting for her Mum.

'You off, then?' John asked, taking his coat off.

'Once Mummy hurries up,' Emily replied, folding her arms and looking up the stairs.

'Hey,' John said, looking up the stairs and following Emily's gaze. 'You can't rush beauty like your mothers.'

'I'm coming young lady,' Anna said sternly, walking down the stairs in her work uniform before turning her attention to John. 'We need to go home, I need to put on some new clothes but I hope we can see you later as we both have the day off.'

'I hope so too,' John smiled. 'Robert's left me the keys to the flat which will be mine once I've sold the house. Maybe you could both come and look with me then we'll go check in at the bar, then on to the park maybe? I'll be with you about one.'

'Okay,' Anna nodded, gently squeezing the top of his arm. 'We best get going little one. Bye Kathleen.'

'Bye love,' Kathleen called from the living room.

'High five?' John asked Emily, holding his hand up. Emily obliged before walking out of the door Anna had opened.

'Bye,' Anna said softly, standing on tiptoes to kiss John on the cheek.

'One can't come soon enough.' John replied with a smile.

* * *

John and Anna walked through the park, Anna's arm entwined with John's as Emily ran on ahead chasing a stowaway duck. She had given the animal almost all of the stale bread Anna had found at home, reminding herself she needed a trip to the supermarket pretty soon.

'Despite the interruptions, I had a lovely evening last night,' Anna said, looking up at John.

'Me too,' John agreed, laughing as Emily was now almost face to face with the duck. 'The ducks met it's match there.'

'Oh, she has a thing about animals at the moment,' Anna sighed. 'Thinks she can talk to them. Too much Dora the Explorer.'

'You can never have too much Dora, Anna.' John said critically.

'I wonder if you'll feel the same way when you're explaining to Emily at three in the morning why she can't fly to Peru or God knows where on her own.' Anna replied before changing the subject. 'Did you like the flat? I had always wondered what it looked like.'

'It was nice enough,' John shrugged. 'It's somewhere that won't remind me of Vera so that's all I ask for.'

'You know Emily will want to help with the decor,' Anna explained. 'I hope you like pink.'

'You know me, all about the pink,' John replied before they noticed Emily running towards them.

'Can John come for tea tonight?' Emily asked, nibbling on a piece of the bread from the bag.

'He might be busy,' Anna replied to her daughter before taking the bread from her. 'That bread is stale, darling.'

'No. You two are the extent of my social life.' John said. 'I'll have to check with my Mum.'

'She can come too,' Emily said.

* * *

Clearing up after dinner, Kathleen helped John as Anna bathed Emily. 'I don't know why you too don't go out. I'm here, I can baby sit.'

'Mum, you only have the use of one arm.' John replied, putting away the last of the plates he had washed and dried.

'What is she going to do exactly?' Kathleen asked. 'She's a four year old girl.'

'I don't know...'

'Nanny is coming around,' Emily announced as she wandered into the kitchen, now bathed and in her pyjamas.

'Yeah, Mum brought Emily a present and can't wait to give it to her.' Anna said, following her daughter into the kitchen.

'That's settled then. I'll look after Emily with her Nanny, the two of you can go out and enjoy yourselves.'

John and Anna exchanged a look, a smile spreading across each of their faces. 'Mum wouldn't mind.' Anna said.

'Okay,' John sighed, 'but so long as your sure, Mum.'

'For goodness sake, just ask Mummy out on a proper date,' Emily sighed whilst reading her comic.

'Sorry Emily.' John laughed before looking at Anna. 'Would you like to go out with me, Anna?'

'I thought you'd never ask.'

After deciding unanimously they wouldn't go to a branch of Grantham's, John was left at the mercy of Anna to decide where they would spend their evening. The problem with that was Anna didn't know of anywhere else, having not been on a proper night out for a while.

'How about the pictures?' John suggested as they reached the town centre.

'The pictures?' Anna laughed. 'What are you, a hundred? You mean the cinema.'

'Cinema, Pictures. Whatever,' John shrugged before Anna gripped hold of his arm.

'I'd love to go to the pictures. I haven't seen a non Parental Guidance film in over four years.'

Once at the box office, John and Anna were disappointed to see that most of the showings of the new films were sold out.

'We have room for Ice Age 4,' the attendant told them.

'And what if you haven't seen the first three?' John asked.

'You haven't seen Ice Age?' Anna asked, a look of surprise on her face.

'It's in 3D,' the attendant continued.

'Oh well, I'm sold,' John said sarcastically before looking down at a giggling Anna. 'You want to see this?'

'I've seen it with Emily.' Anna replied, still giggling. 'Is there anything else?'

The attendant tapped at the keys on his keyboard as Anna looked on amusedly at John. 'I wear glasses as it is, how would I fit the 3D ones over my actual glasses?'

'We have space to see Ted,' he announced finally.

'And what's that about?' John asked.

'A talking Teddy Bear.' John again looked at the attendant confused as Anna resumed her giggling fit. 'Don't worry sir, it's an adults film. The bear even uses a urinal.'

'Will I need 3D glasses for that?' John asked, causing Anna to descend even further into laughter.

* * *

Arriving back at Anna's house, John announced that Ted was the worst film he had ever seen and he wished it had been in 3D. He would have had to remove his actual glasses for use of the 3D ones, meaning he wouldn't have been able to see the screen. However, the company more than made up for the poor entertainment.

Once inside the house, John smiled at Anna as they heard their mothers deep in conversation in the kitchen.

'Cliff Richard beats Elvis hands down,' Kathleen argued, the sound of a fist hitting the table audible.

'Hello you two,' Anna said as she and John entered the kitchen.

'John, who is better. Cliff or Elvis?' Kathleen asked her son.

'Err... well Cliff is a Sir.' John looked from one woman to the other before meeting Anna's amused gaze. 'They are both good in their own right.'

'Bottler,' Kathleen said under her breath as she stood up. 'Laura, are you going to give me that lift home?'

'Mum, I can take you home in a bit. I won't be staying long.' John said.

'No no, why should your evening be cut short when it needn't be,' Laura protested. 'Emily's fast asleep, enjoy the virtually empty house.'

John looked at Anna. 'Would you like that?'

'I would,' Anna replied with a smile.

'That's settled then.' Kathleen said. 'I'll leave a light on for you, John.'

* * *

Shortly after their mother's had left, John and Anna moved into the living room to sit together on the sofa. Anna flicked through the satellite channels as John debated whether to put his arm around her or not.

'Is there anything you want to watch?' Anna said finally, turning to face John as he quickly moved his arm back by his side after another failed attempt to rest his arm around Anna's shoulders.

'Nope,' John shook his head.

Anna turned the television off. They sat in silence, Anna for some reason unbeknown to her suddenly feeling nervous. She leant forward to reach for a magazine and John sensed his opportunity. He rested his arm on the back of the sofa, Anna leaning back and resting against it. Turning to look at him, he felt his heart skip a beat as Anna smiled at him.

'You're not really going to read a magazine, are you?' John whispered, moving a curl of Anna's blonde hair from her face.

'What did you have in mind, Mr Bates?' Anna asked, dropping the magazine on the floor.

He answered her with a kiss. Using gentle force, he pushed her back on the sofa, deepening the kiss as he ran his hand up and down her side. Breathing became haggard as John slipped his jacket over his shoulders and Anna tugged at the buttons on his shirt. Feeling bolder, John reached under Anna's top and groaned as he came into contact with Anna's warm skin. Turning his attentions to Anna's neck, he felt her groan vibrate against his mouth as he kissed her there. Anna had undone all the buttons on his shirt by now and was running her fingers through the black hair on his chest.

'You are so beautiful,' he whispered in her ear before she covered his lips with hers once again.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Pulling away from each other and coming to their senses, they realised what it was.

'You have got to be kidding me,' he gasped, resting his forehead on Anna's chest.

Anna pushed on his chest a little. 'I'll have to answer it.'

Before she moved any further, John brushed his lips roughly against hers. 'No, you stay here. I'll get it.' Beginning to move, a realisation came over him. Looking down at Anna, he looked for the best way to bring up his concerns. 'Anna, I think you may have to get it.'

'Why?' Anna asked. 'I mean I know it's my house and everything but what's wrong?'

John sighed, still hovering over Anna. 'I wouldn't want you to think I couldn't control myself.'

'Control yourself?' Anna raised a quizzical eyebrow before looking downwards. 'Oh..' Smirking as John squirmed, he moved away from her and began to do his shirt buttons up.

Anna answered the door. 'Mum, Kathleen. What are you doing back here?'

'Where's John?' Kathleen asked as she stormed into the living room. He quickly grabbed a cushion and placed it strategically on his lap. 'John.'

'Yes Mum,' John said, shifting uncomfortably as Kathleen entered the living room, Anna and Laura following.

'You gave me the keys for your old house.' she replied, throwing them at him.

'Oh, sorry Mum,' John said apologetically before reaching into his pocket. 'Here are the ones to Robert's house.'

'Well it's late now son. Laura wants to get home and Robert's place is out of her way. You'll have to take me home.'

'Really?' John groaned before looking at an equally frustrated Anna who was already showing her mother out.

Standing up, John gave his Mum the car keys. 'Go get in the car Mum. I'll just say goodnight to Anna.'

Kathleen did as she was told, passing Anna on the way out. John called Anna back to him as he stood in the doorway to the living room. Once she was close enough, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips.

'I'm such an idiot,' he murmured as he placed a kiss on her neck, causing Anna to call out.

'Yes, you are,' Anna replied, tugging on the hair at the back of his head before brushing her lips against his.

'It seems yet again we have some unfinished business.' John whispered as he pulled away before resting his forehead against Anna's.

'This isn't over, Mr Bates,' Anna said huskily.

'You bet it isn't.' John replied, reluctantly moving away from Anna. 'Until the next time.'

Anna lay in bed, her frustrations reaching boiling point. She reached for her phone and began to compose a text to John.

_Good night, I had a wonderful evening. Sleep well x_

Anna placed her phone back on the side table and tried to search for sleep until she heard her phone vibrating. Picking up her phone, she squinted as the light from the screen reached her eyes. John had replied.

_A cold shower was needed but I believe I can sleep well now. I had a wonderful evening too. Goodnight my love x _


	8. Chapter 8

**We were going to drag it out for a couple more chapters but here we are giving the people what they want. Rating moved up to M. Enjoy :)**

A couple of weeks later, Kathleen had moved back to London and John had settled into his new flat. It took a while to get used to living above the shop so to speak, but he loved how it was a completely new start for him now. Nothing here reminded him of Vera apart from a couple of boxes she had left behind which he thought would have been wrong to throw away.

John surveyed the scene ahead of him. Standing behind the bar, his suggestion of a theme night seemed to have been a well informed one as Anna's branch of Grantham's was filled to the brim with people in fancy dress. Tom Branson had suggested the theme of Hollywood. Robert loved the idea and ensured the staff made the effort by paying for the men to hire tuxes and giving each female worker fifty pounds towards their ballgown. Cora wasn't best pleased, but once Robert finally relented and allowed her to drag him around Ikea, she didn't mind the idea so much.

It was Anna's Saturday night off, so John was on duty with Sybil, Tom Branson and William. Laura had volunteered to baby sit Emily so Anna could go the bar and enjoy the party.

Anna was being accompanied by Mary, who also had her night off and her sister Sophie. All three of them had been shopping for their ball gowns in the afternoon, Emily given them the thumbs up on their choice of dress.

'There's karaoke tonight?' Sophie asked as they turned down the street where Anna's bar stood.

'Yes, movie themed.' Anna agreed, taking in the sight of the people queuing to get into Grantham's. 'I haven't seen it this busy for ages.'

John was busy remembering a drinks order that seemed longer than Emily's Christmas list when Anna walked in. She noticed him first, tux jacket discarded, wearing a waistcoat, his hair slicked back. She felt a flutter in her stomach, she had never seen him looking so smart. Approaching the bar, she smiled as he shared a joke with the customer he was serving. She was beginning to realise how deeply she was feeling for this man.

Then he looked up. And Anna felt she might explode as he afforded her one of his smirks. Mary and Sophie who were friends in their own right went to order some drinks as Anna stood rooted to the spot, staring at John. Approaching the bar, John finished his interactions with the customer before walking from behind the bar to greet Anna. Taking her hand, he stepped back and ran his gaze along her, from her head to her toe.

'Wow,' he said before taking a step back. 'You look incredible. Give me a twirl.' Letting go of his hand, Anna did as he instructed as John looked on.

'Emily insisted her Mummy wear a pale blue dress as her favourite Disney princess, Cinderella wore a light blue dress.' Anna informed him.

'Yes, I remember we watched it a few nights back,' John nodded. 'You really do look amazing.'

'You don't look too bad yourself,' Anna replied. 'You can be my Prince Charming any time.'

John smiled before continuing. 'Where is Emily tonight?'

'Mum's looking after her. She's staying over too, I told her tonight could be a late one,' Anna said, looking around the room.

'If that's the case,' John whispered before moving right next to Anna's ear, 'would you like to come back to mine, Miss Smith?'

'Mr Bates, whatever could you be implying?'

'Come back to mine and I'll show you.'

Anna looked him in the eye, grinned before replying. 'How can I refuse an offer like that?'

'John, will you serve us?' Mary asked, interrupting the silent gaze that had fallen between John and Anna.

'Sure,' John said, reluctantly turning his attentions away from Anna and making his way back behind the bar. 'What will it be, ladies?'

'Well, I plan to get stinking drunk tonight,' Sophie announced, looking behind John at the alcohol the bar had to offer.

'When do you not?' Anna rolled her eyes.

'We're doing shots later, yeah?' Sophie said, now looking at the spirits.

'Why don't we just share a bottle of Rose and leave it at that?' Mary suggested, opening her purse and pulling out a ten pound note.

'Fine by me,' Anna replied. 'A bottle of white zinfandel please John, three glasses.'

John nodded and moved away from them to the fridge, Anna watching his every move as he opened the bottle and filled three wine glasses. Sophie's attention had been caught by Anna's staring at John whilst Mary moaned about her latest boyfriend.

'That will be £8.75, please,' John said as he placed the remainder of the bottle in an ice bucket on the bar before the three glasses he had poured.

'You've knocked a pound off that,' Anna smiled.

'Well, you're worth it.' John winked.

'Anna, lets go and sit over here, shall we,' Sophie suggested, grabbing her sister by the arm, ice bucket in her other hand. Once at the table, Sophie slammed the ice bucket down and sat beside Anna.

'What the hell?' Anna asked, rubbing the skin her sister had pinched.

'You're seeing John, aren't you?' Sophie said bluntly.

'I knew it,' Mary said as she reached the table, a massive grin on her face.

'He's the same age as your father,' Sophie scowled.

'So?' Mary shrugged, passing Anna her glass of wine. 'He's a nice bloke.'

'Trevor my seventy year old newsagent is a nice bloke, doesn't mean I'd start dating him.' Sophie continued.

'John is not seventy,' Anna hissed.

'He limps.' Sophie said before taking a sip of her wine.

'So will you in a minute if you don't shut up,' Anna replied. 'Yes, we are seeing each other and I'm enjoying his company.'

'Oh yeah,' Mary grinned, gently nudging Anna.

'Oh, don't tell me you've slept with him,' Sophie groaned. 'I bet he used up his prescription buying his little blue pills. Still, it's free for the over 65's.'

'Sophie,' Anna exclaimed, kicking her sister under the table. 'He is forty six and we haven't slept together.'

'Phew, get out whilst you're not pregnant with a baby people will mistake for his grandchild.' Sophie said, finishing her drink.

'You can be so mean sometimes,' Mary snapped as she looked at Anna who was staring at John again. 'Anna, if you like him and he likes you, sod what the rest of the world think. Life's too short. And he gets on well with Emily. That matters a hell of a lot too.'

'He does,' Anna smiled. 'She adores him.'

'Yeah, what's that about?' Sophie commented. 'Don't you find it creepy?' Anna rolled her eyes and sighed before standing up and walking away towards the bar. 'Something I said?'

Mary shook her head. 'The day you learn to say something nice to your sister will be the day hell freezes over.'

'Come off it, Mary.' Sophie replied. 'You're just as bad when you speak to Edith.'

Anna reached the bar and placed her elbows upon it before resting her head in her hands. Why did Sophie always have to be so mean to her. She pretended to brush off her taunts, but truth was they hurt her more deeply than she let on. Whenever Anna hinted she had found a tiny piece of happiness, Sophie would completely dent her confidence.

'Hey, where's that beautiful smile gone?' Anna looked up to see John standing beside her.

'One word. Sophie,' Anna sighed.

John stood back and folded his arms, his gaze reaching Sophie who was staring at them. As Sophie quickly turned away once John had spotted her staring, John looked left, then right before he reached for Anna's chin. Tilting her head upwards, he placed his lips on hers. As he pulled away, John instantly noticed a smile had spread across Anna's lips, her features brightened, eyes gleaming.

'There's my smile,' he whispered. 'Feeling better?'

'I am now,' Anna said breathlessly. 'Every time you kiss me, I...'

'Well that's a stroke of luck.' Mary interrupted, placing her arm around Anna's waist as Anna closed her eyes. 'Sophie got a call from some friends to meet them at the nightclub opposite.'

'Great,' Anna replied.

'So will you come and finish that wine with me?' Mary asked. 'Well, what's left of it, Sophie drank two glasses before she left. Maybe John could bring another bottle over?'

'It would be my pleasure,' John said softly before looking at Anna. 'Won't be a minute.'

Anna and Mary walked back towards their table whilst John prepared their wine. Unbeknownst to him, his kiss with Anna had been viewed by a wide audience, his staff watching open mouthed.

'Here, John,' Tom said, standing beside his boss. 'You just kissed Anna.'

'Yes,' John grinned, extremely pleased with himself. 'Yes I did.'

* * *

The evening was a huge success for everyone at Grantham's, they took triple the takings they usually would on a Saturday night. The karaoke was a hit, Robert persuading everyone but John to get up on stage with him. Tom Branson's duet with him a particular highlight, the two of them nailing Wind Beneath My Wings. John personally enjoyed Anna and Mary's Lady Marmalade.

With Sophie out of the way, Anna let her hair down. She and Mary must have shared at least three bottles of wine together. John loved to watch her although he couldn't help noticing the amount she was drinking. It didn't bother him, she deserved to have a good time. As the bar's closing time approached, Mary and Anna had moved on to Sambuca shots, Tom gleefully lining up one after the other for the girls to down.

Mary's attempts to try and get up on the bar to dance to Fame, egged on by Anna made Robert realise she had probably drunk enough. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her away. 'Come on sweetheart, let Daddy take you home.'

'But Dad, that was my big moment,' Mary groaned, reaching out her arms as she passed a giggling Anna. 'Anna, help me.'

Anna took hold of Mary's hands. 'Time to go to sleep, Mary. I'll call you.'

'She's right,' Robert said. 'Last call had been announced anyway.'

'Okay,' Mary agreed before placing her hand on her heart. 'I love you, Anna.'

'One love,' Anna called out, pointing a finger at Mary. 'Nighty night, sleep tight.'

'Right then everyone,' John shouted at the stragglers as he followed Mary and Robert to the door, clearly amused by the spectacle of Robert dragging his daughter out of the bar. 'Let's be having you. Can we make our way out now please.'

'Oh Mr Bates, you're so masterful,' Anna called after him.

* * *

Anna sat in the staff room as John finished up at the bar. Once he had allowed the staff to go home, he made he was through to the back and found her slumped over the table.

'Ready to go?' John asked, causing her to sit bolt upright.

'Yes. To your flat.' Anna replied, standing up then stroking his cheek. 'You were going to show me something.'

'Well, we'll see now,' John said, taking his jacket and placing it around Anna's shoulders.

As they walked up to John's flat, he had to keep asking her to be quiet as she insisted on his own private rendition of Mr Big Stuff. Once inside the flat, John walked them both into the living room. Anna was still gripping on to him. Her weight surprised John, causing her to pull him down on top of her on the sofa. Beginning to kiss him, John struggled to pull away. Resisting for a moment, he gave in to Anna before realising it wouldn't be right. Not with Anna in her current state.

'Anna,' he said in between kisses.

'Yes?' Anna replied turning her attentions to his neck. 'Do you not like me kissing you.'

'On the contrary, it's very nice but this isn't right.' John replied, finally pulling away from her enough to cease contact. 'Not like this.'

Anna remained silent as they sat beside each other on the sofa, clutching her stomach. 'Do you want to know something, John?'

'What's that,' John replied, running a hand through his hair before looking at her and smiling.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Anna stood up and ran to the bathroom.

'No kidding,' John replied, getting up to follow her. 'I wouldn't feel to well after all those shots either.'

* * *

Anna opened her eyes before instantly closing them again. What was that incessant banging inside her head? Why did she feel she'd been hit by a train? Rubbing a hand over her face, she slowly allowed the light to seep through her eyes. Squinting, she looked around the room. This wasn't her bedroom. Then she realised where she was when she saw the picture Emily had drawn of her and John. She was in his bedroom. Then last night came flooding back. The last thing she remembered was Tom lining up yet another shot. But where was John? Had he seen her in her drunken state? She prayed to God he hadn't seen her like that. Being in his bed, had something happened between them last night?

Sitting up, as slowly as she could, she heard the radio on in the kitchen. Looking down, she wondered what in God's name she was wearing before she recognised it as one of John's shirts.

Trudging out of his bedroom and in the direction of the kitchen, she almost gagged as the smell of frying bacon filled her senses. Standing in the doorway, she watched as John, dressed just in pyjama bottoms was making himself some breakfast. He must have felt a presence behind him as he turned to see her standing in the doorway.

'Morning Cinderella,' John smiled, filling his plate with the bacon he had just fried. 'I take it you don't want any of this?'

'No,' Anna said, covering her mouth before sitting at the table. 'I feel terrible.'

'Yes, that's a hangover sweetheart,' John said, laughing slightly before sitting opposite her.

'What happened last night?' Anna asked, head in her hands.

'You got drunk,' John smirked before putting a piece of sausage in his mouth. 'Stinkingly so.'

'Oh God,' Anna cringed. 'What did I do?'

'You want the whole story?' Anna nodded, looking up at him. 'Okay, well you drank three bottles of wine, more Sambuca than I've ever seen anyone ever drink, you and Mary rocked Grantham's with a rendition of Lady Marmalade before trying to jump on the bar and dance to Fame.'

'Oh God...' Anna said weakly.

'It was highly entertaining,' John continued. 'Then we came back here.'

Anna looked John in the eye. 'What happened then? Did we?'

John considered her question whilst staring at her, chewing on his breakfast while he did so. He shook his head. 'No, you wanted to but I refused. Not in the state you were in. And I was right if you can't remember a thing about last night. The closest I got to touching you last night was holding your hair back whilst you were ill.'

'Oh God,' Anna said again before placing her head on top of her arms on the table. 'I'm so sorry. You must think I'm a right...'

'I don't think anything. Who am I to judge? You were just having a good time. Which was deserved by the way.'

'I think I went a little overboard.' Anna replied.

John sighed before placing his cutlery down on the table. Moving away from the table, he patted his lap.

'Come here.'

Anna smirked as she got up to walk to him. 'I had noticed you got me undressed.'

'But I didn't look.' John said quickly as Anna sat on his lap.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she enjoyed the feel of his chest hair on her bare arms as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'Thank you. For not taking advantage.'

'It wouldn't have been right,' John replied weakly, the feel of her breath on his neck nearly driving him wild. 'I respect you too much for that.'

'I know you do,' Anna agreed. 'But not all men in your position would have done the same.'

Turning her head, she kissed him softly on the cheek, her lips lingering there for a moment. The need overtaking him, John had found her lips and covered them with his own. John's deepened the kiss by pushing Anna's mouth apart with his tongue, Anna groaning slightly.

'Anna,' John gasped, reluctantly pulling away, the gentleman in him coming to the forefront once more.

'What?' Anna asked, brushing her lips roughly against his before looking at him.

'I'm just making sure you are coherent after your escapades last night.' John smirked, his eyes dark and causing stirrings within her Anna hadn't felt for a long time. 'Because I don't think we are going to get interrupted this time.'

'I am but keep kissing me like that we'll see how long I stay coherent for.'

In a heartbeat, John resumed their kiss, almost ripping at the buttons of the shirt Anna was wearing. Once they were open, Anna slipped the shirt off her shoulders and threw it behind John. Her creamy skin now revealed to him, John allowed his hands to wander freely as she could feel his own arousal beneath her.

'Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?' Anna suggested, standing up and taking his hand. He didn't answer, just following her as she lead him into the living room.

Once over the threshold, John grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him, dying to resume their kiss whilst she, much in the same way as the night before, dragged him down on top of her on the sofa.

'You know,' John breathed. 'This is how you had me last night.'

'Well, you'll have to remind me because I don't remember a thing,' Anna replied, grabbing the back of his head and pulling his lips back to hers.

Reaching for his waistband, Anna tugged at his pyjama bottoms. Moving to make it easier for her to remove them, she couldn't resist looking down as he was revealed to her. Reaching for him, she began to run her hand up and down his length, John moaning at the contact.

'Are you sure it's been four years since you've done this,' John began, looking down at her hand touching him. 'Don't tease me Anna.'

'Who says I'm teasing?'

Anna manoeuvred herself to sit on top of him. He fell back on the chair, Anna instantly sitting on top of him, her legs either side of his. She began to grind down on him, the bliss on her face plain to see. Reaching between them, she moved him to where she so desperately needed him to be. Their gaze locked as John gently pushed himself into her, Anna pushing down on him. The look in her eye as he joined them together was one John would never forget as he stilled his movements, allowing her to adjust to the sensation of them being together.

'Are you okay?' John asked, looking up at Anna.

'Yes,' Anna nodded as she began to move her hips.

'You're gorgeous.' John replied. 'Flawless in fact.'

He placed his hands on her bottom as her movements became quicker, grinding her hips down on him. She was beginning to call out and John could tell she was close. Rising his hips to meet hers, he could feel himself reaching his end as well. She groaned loudly, her body trembling above him. Catching sight of her biting her lip was enough to bring him to release, also moaning loudly as with one final thrust he began to shudder within her. Anna silenced his moans by pressing her lips against his.

'Wow, if that's you four years out of practice, I'm going to be a very lucky man indeed.' John gasped, causing Anna to laugh softly.

Resting her head on his shoulder, John held them there whilst they both tried to gain control of themselves. Anna moved to sit on John's lap as John reached across to the blanket he had left on the sofa after he had slept there last night. Wrapping them both inside it, he placed his arms around Anna's waist, she rested her head on his shoulder again.

'That was over quite quickly,' John murmured, kissing Anna on the top of her head.

'I couldn't wait much longer,' Anna revealed truthfully, running a finger along his cheek.

'Worth the wait?' John asked before Anna's phone started to ring.

Reaching across to the armchair where she had tossed her bag last night, she pulled out her phone to see it was her mother calling. She had barely answered it before her Mum was bellowing at her.

'Anna May Smith, next time you intend on staying over at your boyfriends house, please text your mother and not your sister who has only just told me.'

'Oh sod it,' Anna said, closing her eyes. 'I thought I had sent you the text but I was so drunk it must have gone to Sophie instead.'

'I was worried sick,' Laura continued. 'Emily wants her mummy.'

'Put her on, ' Anna said, standing up and wrapping the blanket around her whilst John found his pyjama bottoms and put them back on. 'Hello baby, it's Mummy.'

'Mummy, where are you?' Emily got straight to the point. 'I miss you.'

'I miss you too,' Anna sighed, closing her eyes as the pain in Emily's voice hit home. 'I'll be home soon.'

'Can we go to the park when you get home?' Emily asked.

'Anything you want, sweetie.' Anna agreed. 'Mummy is off work again tonight so how about we have that tea party I've been promising you?'

'Yeah, can John come too?' Emily replied as Anna turned to look at him. He was looking out of the window with his back to her, arms folded.

'I'll ask him.' Anna said. 'Mummy better go now. Sooner I get off the phone, the sooner I can come home to you.'

'Okay mummy, don't be long.' Anna bit her lip, guilt had suddenly overtaken her as she waited for her Mum to come back on the phone.

'When will you be back?' Laura asked abruptly.

'Give me an hour. I'm so sorry Mum.'

'It's not me you have to apologise to. I'll see you soon.'

Once Laura had hung up, Anna threw her phone on the sofa and ran a hand down her face. John turned to look at her and could see she had started to cry.

'What is it?' John asked, smiling kindly as he walked to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

'Emily was in a state that I wasn't there this morning,' Anna replied. 'I sent the text to Sophie instead of Mum. She had no idea where I was until Sophie forwarded the text. I feel like such a bad mother.'

Anna broke down as John pulled her towards him. 'Sssh, don't be ridiculous.'

'Am I though?' Anna sobbed against his chest. 'I got drunk out of my skull last night. Oh, and then this morning. All the while I had a daughter at home, missing her mummy...'

'Anna, last night was the first night out you have had in god knows how long, am I right?' John interrupted. Anna nodded, looking him in the eye. 'And this morning happened with you believing your mother knew where you were. Am I right?'

'Yes, you are,' Anna replied.

'I don't know about you, but I'm bloody glad it happened.' John said with a smile.

'Oh, so am I,' Anna sighed, resting her head on his chest again. 'It was a wonderful hangover cure.'

'You probably don't realise that apart from my ex- wife, whom I met when were in our teens, you are the only other woman I have ever...' John nodded his head in the direction of the sofa. 'Done that with.'

'Really?' Anna replied, the smile returning to her face. John nodded, reciprocating her smile.

'Now, I won't have you beating yourself up. You made a simple mistake, it's done now but it doesn't mean you are a bad mother. Emily is lucky to have you.'

Anna kissed him softly on the lips. 'Thank you. For making me feel better.'

'My pleasure,' John responded before narrowing his eyes at her. 'Now what did you tell Emily you'd ask me?'

'Oh yeah, you're invited to a tea party this afternoon...'


	9. Chapter 9

**Taken some dialogue from Downton Abbey, see if you can spot it. **

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Julian Fellowes etc etc

Pulling up outside Anna's house, it was only a matter of seconds before Laura had swung open the front door, Emily peering out from behind her legs. Anna got out of the car almost as soon as John had turned off the ignition and walked down the path, Emily running towards her.

'Mummy,' Emily squealed, jumping into her mother's arms.

'Hello my angel,' Anna replied, bending down to embrace her daughter. 'I hope you had a nice time with nanny.'

Laura's gaze was fixed on John as he made his way to follow Anna. He nodded in Laura's direction, a slight grin on his face to which Laura simply rolled her eyes and returned back inside.

'Did you have a sleepover?' Emily asked excitedly, looking over Anna's shoulder at John.

'Of sorts,' Anna said sheepishly before looking back at John who was smiling. 'Let's get inside, shall we?' Emily ran back into the house whilst Anna turned to see John, whose face had turned from a smile to a wince. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' John replied, reaching down to his knee. 'My leg is playing up. It's because I spent the night on the sofa.'

'Sorry,' Anna said, stroking the top of his arm. 'It seems I made a nuisance of myself in more ways than one last night.'

John moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. 'Don't worry. You more than made up for it this morning.'

'For goodness sake, will you get in here.' Laura bellowed from the doorway.

* * *

Once inside, Laura left pretty much straight away. Anna set about some tasks about the house she always left for her days off. Although offering his assistance, Anna refused John. It was her and her daughter's mess and not up to John to tidy up after them. As soon as John had revealed to Emily his knee was hurting, she insisted on helping to make it feel better. Of course, she had to change into her fancy dress doctors outfit, complete with medical kit comprising of bandages and her stethoscope.

Walking back into the living room in her costume, John laughed as he took in the sight of the little girl, stethoscope around her neck, white coat which almost reached her ankles and thermometer in hand. 'Hello doctor.'

'Call me Dr Smith,' Emily announced. She moved her stool which sat by her little desk in the living room. 'Put your foot on there.'

John did as he was instructed before Emily set about rolling up his trouser leg. Completely forgetting about the appearance of his knee, with it being a part of him, he tried to stop her but it was too late. He was surprised by her reaction. It was more curious than scared.

'Why does your knee have all those marks on it?' Emily asked, poking it softly with her little index finger.

'It happened when I was a soldier,' John replied, grinning slightly as she moved her face closer to his leg to inspect it further.

'Did another soldier shoot you with his gun?' Emily asked as she continued to inspect the injury.

John raised his eyebrows at her question. 'How do you know about that sort of thing?'

'The boys at my nursery make guns.' She answered matter of factly. 'And I saw it on the telly too. One of Nanny's boring programmes.'

'Oh right,' John laughed.

'Did it hurt?' Emily continued, reaching inside her doctors bag for her notepad before she started to pretend to take down notes.

'A little bit, but you are making it feel much better,' John replied.

'Okay then, I'll just bandage it up and you can have a lollipop for being such a good boy.'

Once the patient was taken care of, John agreed for Emily to put on one of her DVD's. She decided on Beauty and the Beast. Cuddling up to John on the sofa, his knee still bandaged and resting on Emily's stool she continued to chatter away in her way that John absolutely loved.

Taking a break from her tasks, Anna sat in the armchair across from them and smiled as she took in the scene before her. 'How is the patient?'

'Much better.' John said, looking over at Anna. 'How's the housework coming along?'

'Fine, nearly finished,' Anna replied, sitting up in her armchair. 'Enjoying yourself?'

'I am. Here with my two favourite girls, what could be better?'

Anna almost blushed at his remark before she got up. Walking behind the sofa to the doorway, she stopped as Emily began to ask John a question.

'Do you love my Mummy like the Beast loves Beauty?'

John shifted beside her as his considered her question. Anna could feel time stop as she waited for the answer.

'I believe I may love your Mummy like the Beast loves Beauty.' John replied truthfully, looking down at the little girl sitting beside him. Anna closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. A smile spread across her lips before she carried on walking.

'Next time you have a sleepover, can you have it here?' Emily continued, seemingly satisfied with John's reply. 'Nanny is moody like Aunty Sophie.'

* * *

Once Anna had finished her chores Emily insisted on a trip to the park. Still feeling guilty, Anna couldn't say no. John accompanied them, feeling the walk would do his knee some good. Emily found some of her friends from nursery school at the park, leaving John and Anna alone on a bench to watch her.

'She's a social little thing, isn't she?' John chuckled as he looked at Emily surrounded by four other children hanging on her every word.

'Bossy more like,' Anna replied. Silence fell between them then as Anna looked up at John, remembering what he had said earlier. 'I heard what you said you know. To Emily.'

'Oh yes,' John smirked, staring straight ahead. 'What was that?'

'You know what,' Anna replied, squeezing his arm.

'I'm afraid you're going to have to remind me.' John said, an amused look on his face. 'Your daughter and I share many in depth conversations. You could have overheard any number of things. Listing our top 5 chocolate bars, which Disney princess is our favourite, which member of One Direction is the best. I'm not so sure about Harry's hair but he's the one I remember so he wins. I think there is a Liam.' John pondered for a moment. 'Is there a Liam?'

'Oh for goodness sake,' Anna sighed. 'What you said about Beauty and the Beast. And love.' Anna looked up at him coyly before John looked down and caught her gaze. 'Did you mean it?'

John replied by softly pressing his lips against Anna's, gently stroking her cheek as he did so. Pulling away, he kept his hand rested on her cheek. 'That's a yes by the way.'

'Even after the way I behaved last night?' Anna whispered.

'I think I would love you however, whenever, whatever.' John answered.

'Really? I wasn't very ladylike..'

'You are a lady to me.' Anna looked away from him then, her cheeks flushed whilst piecing together her response .

'Just for the record, I love you too.' Anna said.

John nodded. 'I should hope so too. I don't give up my bed for just anyone you know.'

'I'm honoured. But maybe we could have a sleepover tonight and we could share a bed,' Anna suggested. 'I imagine there to be nothing better than to wake up in your arms.'

* * *

After arriving back from the park, Emily was thrilled when Anna told her that John would be staying for a sleepover. Deciding he better go back home to grab some of his things, he reluctantly left the two of them, promising he would only be an hour or so.

Once he had packed a bag, he walked back downstairs and placed it in the boot before going into Grantham's to check on how their Sunday was going. Walking in, he was pleasantly surprised to see the bar half full, people eating their dinner as Tom, Daisy and Ethel served happily behind the bar. Running his gaze along the bar, he stopped to see Robert standing at the end of it, a pint on the go.

'Alright Rob,' John said, announcing his arrival. Robert looked up and instantly began to smirk. 'What?'

'So John, you and Anna?' Robert said, nudging his friend in the ribs with his elbow.

'You're a very lucky man, John.' Tom exclaimed as he walked over to the two men. 'We all saw you kiss her.'

'Yeah,' John shrugged. 'It's not a secret. It just happened.'

'And what happened last night?' Ethel asked, trying to eaves drop on the conversation and failing with being subtle.

'Nothing happened last night.' John shook his head. 'Apart from me being a perfect gentleman.'

'You mean she gave you the brush off.' Ethel replied before turning her attentions to the next customer. 'Yes love.'

'Between the hours of midnight and half past one I spent holding Anna's hair whilst she was being ill in my bathroom.' John informed them before instantly regretting it. 'But don't tell her I told you that.'

'And they say romance is dead,' Tom laughed before walking away, leaving Robert and John alone.

John stood silently as Robert stared at him. 'Nice of him to offer to get me a drink.' John commented before looking at Robert. 'What?'

'Did you really just hold her hair back?' Robert asked, the smirk returning back to his face.

John shifted on his feet before looking straight ahead once more. 'Last night? Yes.'

'Oh, right,' Robert replied before moving his drink to his lips.

'But not this morning.'

Robert turned to his friend whose smile now spread from ear to ear but still was staring straight ahead. 'Well, I'm pleased for you. Is it serious?'

John looked Robert in this eye. 'I've never felt like this before, that's all I know.'

Robert nodded. 'What about Emily?'

'She wasn't there, she was with Anna's mum...'

'No you fool.' Robert laughed. 'She and Anna surely come as a package.'

'I like to think of them more like a double act than a package,' John said amusedly. 'It's early days, but I'm hoping they might like to become a trio.' John looked as his watch. 'I better be getting going.'

'Okay mate,' Robert replied. 'Where are you tomorrow?'

'At Thomas's bar, that will be fun,' John rolled his eyes. 'Then I am going to plan with Mary a theme night at her branch.'

'You mean Mary's going to talk and you will listen,' Robert said.

'That's about the size of it, yes.'

* * *

'I'm sorry Emily,' John shook his head. 'But rock doesn't beat paper.'

'It does,' Emily nodded furiously before turning her attentions to Anna at the stove. 'Doesn't it Mummy?'

'I'm not getting involved, sweetheart,' Anna replied, smiling at her daughter over her shoulder. John and Emily were involved in a best of five battle of rock, paper, scissors. It was two -all.

'Tell me a time when rock beats paper?' John asked, looking intently at the little girl before folding his arms.

'When you throw it at people?' Emily replied.

Anna laughed out loud as John considered Emily's response. 'She's got a point, John.'

'Are you sure she's only four?' John laughed. 'I can't argue with that, can I?'

'Nope,' Emily agreed, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. 'But we can do one more. To give you another try.'

'Alright,' John said. 'Loser reads the bedtime story.'

'Okay,' Emily nodded, forming her hand into a fist. Concentrating hard, she watched as John made a fist with his hand as well. 'I'll count. One, two, three...'

Anna turned to see Emily victorious, she showing a rock to John's scissors. 'Oh no...'

'I won,' Emily exclaimed, jumping up and down with her arms in the air.

'Alright, did your mother ever teach you anything about winning graciously?' John said, sitting back in his chair as Emily made the loser sign at him.

'Sit down, Emily,' Anna said with an amused expression on her face. 'Dinner is ready.'

Placing a plate down in front of Emily, she screwed her nose up at what her mother had served her. 'I don't like peas.'

'Well, eat the things you like.' Anna suggested as she placed John's dinner down in front of him.

'I don't like beef,' Emily continued as John picked up his cutlery.

'Come now, Emily,' John said. 'Even I've seen you demolish a beef burger.'

'I don't like potato either,' Emily said as she pushed her food around the plate with her fork.

'You won't like going to bed early either but that's the way your heading,' Anna said sternly as she sat down beside John.

'If I don't eat dinner, does that mean I have to go bed early too?' John joked, raising his eyebrows at Anna.

Anna frowned in his direction before he carried on eating. 'Remember Emily, no pudding if you don't at least try everything on your plate.' She turned her attention back to John. 'Can I get you another drink?'

'It's alright, eat your dinner,' John replied.

'It's no bother,' Anna smiled, standing up and walking to the fridge.

John got Emily's attention by tapping her gently on the arm. As she went to talk John asked her to be quiet by pressing his finger to his lips. After a quick glance over his shoulder at Anna looking in the fridge, he indicated for Emily to tip some of her dinner onto his plate. She did so, gifting him all of her peas and two of her potatoes.

As Anna made her way to rejoin them, John tried to act nonchalant. 'Well done, Emily. I told you'd like peas if you tried them.' Anna sat down opened mouthed before she looked at John's plate. Raising an eyebrow, she smirked at John who looked back with an innocent expression on his face. 'What?'

'Oh, nothing,' Anna said. 'My daughter went from not liking peas to eating them all in a matter of seconds. And the amount I gave you has doubled in size.'

'A simple coincidence. my love,' John shrugged before continuing to eat.

* * *

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, John pretended to read a magazine as he listened to Anna and Emily argue between themselves upstairs. He was quickly realising this had been what he had been missing all his life. He had never longed to start a family. Raising a family with Vera was never an attractive proposition. He laughed as he played that statement over in his mind. John had married Vera, and that was what you did with your wife. Raised a family. Yet, it wasn't until he had spent time with Anna and Emily that he truly believed raising a family was something he wanted. It seemed crazy. He had known Vera for over twenty years yet he had only know Anna for a couple of months. She was everything Vera was not. And Emily made his heart sing.

'John!' He was brought out of his daydreaming by Anna calling his name. 'Can you come up here, please?'

Getting up, he made his way up the stairs to be greeted by a quite amusing scene. Anna was blocking the doorway to the bathroom as Emily struggled behind her, trying to get out.

'What's all this?' John laughed.

'She's playing me up.' Anna said, standing her ground. 'She won't brush her teeth because she wants you to help her.'

John nodded before walking towards them. 'Emily.'

'John, will you help me brush my teeth?' Emily asked, now laying on the floor between Anna's legs.

'No,' John shook his head.

'Oh, why?' Emily sulked as she looked up at him with a frown.

'Because your mummy has asked you to. Not me,' John replied. 'Just because I am here doesn't mean you start ignoring her. Do you understand?'

Emily looked at him before looking up at her mother. 'Okay.'

'Good, now do as mummy tells you or there is no story.' John continued. 'And say sorry.'

'Sorry Mummy,' Emily said, standing up and giving Anna a hug. She wandered back into the bathroom as Anna looked at John.

'Thank you,' Anna smiled.

'Hey, it's not fair if she thinks she can behave like that when I'm here. Especially if I am going to be spending more time with you both.'

'Would you like that?' Anna asked, no leaning against the doorframe.

'Mummy, I've spilt the toothpaste.' Emily called from behind her. John and Anna laughed.

'Yes,' John nodded. 'I'd like that very much.'

A few minutes later, Emily was ready for her story. Anna left them to it to have a bath as Emily pulled out her make up set from under her bed before dragging her dressing up clothes over to John.

'What's going on here, young Emily?' John asked, sitting on the bed as he watched her open her make up box.

'I'm going to give you a makeover before you read me the story.' Emily informed him before staring intently at John's face. 'I think blues will suit you.'

'And you know how to put on make up, do you?' John asked as Emily opened up her case of eye shadows.

'Yes, I've seen Mummy do it,' Emily replied before kneeling up on the bed beside John. 'Take your glasses off please.'

John did as he was told. Almost as soon as he removed them Emily was prodding his eyes as she covered them in a thick coat of blue eye shadow. No words were spoken as she moved on to smearing bright pink lipstick over John's lips.

'There we go,' Emily announced. 'I think you need the tiara though.'

'I do?' John asked, watching as Emily dug through her dressing up bag. She found a silver tiara with pink encrusted diamonds. Kneeling back beside him she gently placed the tiara on John's head.

'Yes, and sparkly blusher.' Turning her attentions back to her make up box, she pulled out another smaller case and opened it. Taking the brush from the case, she began to run it over John's cheeks. 'I'll get my mirror,' Emily squealed before John reached out and gently took hold of her arm.

'It's alright, sweetheart,' John smiled. 'I'm sure I look beautiful. But you better get in bed so I can read you this story.'

'Alright,' Emily agreed with a yawn.

Within a few pages of the book, Emily had fallen asleep leant up against a rather glamorous looking John. Looking at her gently snoring, John carefully manoeuvred himself away from the sleeping Emily. Moving the covers up to her chin, he turned off her bedside lamp before removing the tiara from his head.

'Sleep tight, little one,' John whispered stroking her head.

Realising how stupid he must look, he made a decision to head to bathroom and clean himself up before joining Anna downstairs. Forgetting that was where Anna currently was, he casually wandered out of the room to be greeted by Anna coming out of the bathroom, towel around her head and silk dressing gown on. He stopped dead as Anna began to giggle uncontrollably.

'You look like a drag queen,' Anna said quietly, failing to stifle her laughter.

'Ssssh...' John hissed, closing Emily's door behind him. 'I just had a tiara on as well. All in the name of entertaining your daughter.'

Anna continued to laugh as she reached John, placing her hands on his forearms. 'Thank you.'

'No problem,' John said. 'Now, can I go and wash this stuff off now? I feel my masculinity slipping away with each passing second.'

* * *

Anna stood by the cabinet, still in just her dressing gown, running her fingers along the DVD's she had stored there. John was making them a cup of tea as she picked out a film for them to watch. John had questioned whether it was the right of the Smith women to pick the films that were watched in the house. He still hadn't been allowed to watch Robin Hood.

'What have you chosen?' John asked as he walked into the living room, Anna with her back to him. 'Not Cinderella. Because if I have to watch that again I don't know what I'll do.'

'You love it really,' Anna replied as she finally chose a DVD. John placed the two cups he had carried through onto the coffee table.

'Now she's in bed I could hide it.' John replied standing up straight, looking towards Emily's DVD collection.

'Don't you dare,' Anna laughed, deciding on a film and opening the case. 'She'll notice something's amiss as soon as she comes in here.'

'Hmm, maybe I could swap the disc with the Robin Hood one.' John considered. 'Mind games.'

'Just sit down whilst I put the film on.' Anna said with a laugh. 'Turn the light off, I'll put the lamp on.'

John relented, turned off the light and sat down on the sofa. He watched as Anna put the disc in the DVD player, completely mesmerised by her as she moved, the soft lighting illuminating her figure in the silk gown.

'You're gorgeous,' he whispered huskily as Anna turned to face him.

'Stop it,' Anna replied, slightly embarrassed by him staring at her but loving it all the same.

She fell back on the sofa and John placed an arm around her shoulders. John grimaced as the opening titles to Dirty Dancing began. 'Really?'

'Yes, really,' Anna replied, leaning forward to take a sip of her tea. John ran his fingertips down her spine, causing Anna to close her eyes tightly. 'John, stop it.' She breathed although secretly willing him to carry on.

'Sorry,' John said before moving his fingers up to her neck and massaging there gently. Anna felt like she would explode at his touch.

'I want to watch this,' Anna said weakly and unconvincingly. John removed his hand then and let Anna sit back as he placed his arms around her waist.

'I've never watched this film the whole way through,' John commented as Anna tried to get comfortable. 'I think I've seen the end and that's it.'

'Well stop talking and you can watch the whole thing now,' Anna replied, placing her hand over his mouth.

Taking her by surprise, he began to kiss her hand before rolling up her sleeve, trailing kisses up her arm. This was enough to push Anna over the edge as she leant up and covered John's lips with her own. John leant back against the arm of the sofa, his hands wandering up and down the material on the back of Anna's dressing gown.

'I thought you wanted to watch this,' John said breathlessly, pulling away from her.

Anna replied by turning the DVD off. 'I've seen it a million times.'

'But I wanted to watch it,' John said, looking down at Anna.

'Oh,' Anna gasped, looking away at the television. Turning back, she saw John smirking at her, the look in his eye not too dissimilar from the look he gave her that morning. 'You're teasing me, aren't you?'

John nodded before resuming their kiss. Sensing the situation was becoming more serious, John had a suggestion. 'You know you wanted to wake up in my arms?'

'Yes,' Anna murmured, pulling away from him and kissing his neck, causing a groan to escape him.

'Shall we make it happen by moving things upstairs?' Anna stood up almost immediately and took John's hand. 'What a waste of a cup of tea.'

'I think you'll get over it,' Anna smiled before pulling him towards her for another kiss.

'I think you might be right.'


	10. Chapter 10

An update, finally. Sorry for the delay. The course of true love doesn't run smooth... well for Banna anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Julian Fellowes (note about series 3- don't sink this ship, JF!)

* * *

John pulled up in his car outside the bar. He smiled to himself as he saw the picture he had as his phone background. It was him and Anna, both their foreheads cut off as the photo was taken by Emily. They had been together now for over two months, the shift in their relationship coming naturally. Since their first time together, they hadn't spent a night apart. John was the happiest he had been in years.

Just as he was about to put his phone back in his pocket, it began to ring. It was Anna. Answering, he wasn't prepared for what he was about to hear.

'Where the hell are you?' Anna almost screamed in his ear.

'Outside, why?' John replied, confused as to why Anna was so hysterical. 'Is everything alright?'

'No, it's not. Robert is threatening to kill Tom and if you don't get in here I think he will,' Anna replied before John heard some muffling on the line then Anna's voice. 'Robert, the optics won't come off the wall. No, put the barstool down.' More muffling followed before John felt the full effects of Anna's shrill in his ear. 'Can you get in here?'

'Be right there,' John said, hanging up and getting out of the car. Grabbing his cane from the back seat, his knee particularly troubling him recently, he made his way into the bar.

Unlocking the door, opening time still thankfully half an hour away, John burst through the door to be greeted by Anna almost keeping Robert hostage in a booth. She was waving a broom in his direction to stop him from getting past her and to Tom who was talking animatedly towards them from the bar area.

'I love her, Robert.' Tom said. 'Please understand that.'

'I will not even try to understand.' Robert bellowed. 'Now watch out, I am trained in mortal combat. Once I get past the little lady I will break every bone in your body.'

'Oi, little lady?' Anna dug him in the ribs with the end of the broom. 'I'm tougher than I look.'

'What's going on?' John asked, reaching them and taking the broom from Anna.

'He's going to kill him,' Anna said, looking up at John.

'This animal has got my daughter pregnant,' Robert spat before making a move towards Tom before John flicked out the broom, causing Robert to trip.

Forgetting about his knee hurting, he dived on the floor to stop Robert who was crawling on all fours at a rate of knots behind the bar towards Tom. Tom hurdled the bar and ran the other way.

'Bates, get off me!' Robert yelled. 'We may not be in the army now but that is an order!'

'Sorry sir, but I do not recognise your order. I am holding on to you until you promise to at least not kill Tom.'

Anna, finding the whole scene thoroughly amusing looked to Tom as he stood beside her. 'Maybe you should go home.'

'No, I'm here to work, and that's what I'll do.' Tom replied, looking over to Robert cautiously to ensure he hadn't wriggled free.

'Well, we can't work with those two laying on top of each other behind the bar.' Anna replied, walking to the bar and laughing out loud at the scene before her.

'John, get off me.' Robert said. 'I won't touch him.'

'Fine, but me and you are going through to the back room.' John informed his friend.

'Alright,' Robert said weakly. John stood up and watched Robert's every move as he did the same. Giving Tom another look, Robert made his way out to the back room.

'I don't care what he says, he can't stop us.' Tom announced as he watched Robert leave. 'We're going to get married and have the baby.'

'Shut it, Tom,' John replied, turning on his heel and walking towards the young barman. 'I'm not happy to walk in here to all of this so I'd keep your mouth firmly closed.'

'Or what?' Tom replied.

'It might not be Robert giving you a slap,' John said, edging closer to Tom.

'For god's sake,' Anna sighed.

'What?' John asked, looking at Anna.

'Are you sure you men don't get PMT aswell?' She said as she walked behind the bar. 'Tom, clear the mess and get ready for opening. John, go and make sure Robert is okay. And all three of you need to grow up.'

* * *

Robert told John the whole story. How Tom had walked in as bold as brass that morning after Sybil had told Robert the night before she was expecting Tom's baby. No one knew about Tom and Sybil's relationship, not officially anyway and least of all Robert.

'Apparently they've been seeing each other for four months. Four months!' Robert moaned, pacing the office as John sat patiently and listened. 'I mean, how do you know someone is the one for you after four months?'

This struck a chord with John. He had only been in a relationship with Anna for a few weeks yet he was pretty much certain she was the one for him. He was beginning to see things a little from Tom's perspective. When you knew, you knew. Maybe four months was too soon to even think about children, let alone be expecting one so he could see where Robert was coming from. But no, to John four months was perfectly acceptable to believe the person you were dating was the one.

'He's cocky and can be a bit of a lad sometimes,' John began before Robert held up a hand.

'Don't defend him,' Robert sighed.

'I was just going to say many would run a mile if they were in Tom's position.' John explained leaning forward in his chair. 'Getting the bosses daughter pregnant. But he's not only willing to stand by her, it appears like he wants to.'

Robert seemed to be accepting what John was saying as he turned away from him to look at the floor. 'It's a shock. I didn't even know they were dating. And she's twenty one. He must be at least thirty...'

'Thirty,' John laughed. 'Try mid twenties.'

'Whatever,' Robert shook his head before looking John in the eye. 'She's my little girl, John.'

John took Robert's words in and suddenly Emily filled his mind. 'I'm not a father, Robert. The closest I could possibly get to understanding what it is like to be a Dad are my experiences with Emily. Wanting to protect her, for her to be happy and healthy.'

'You feel that way towards Emily?' Robert asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

'I do,' John nodded.

'Sorry, just wanted to see if things had calmed down.' Anna interrupted, walking into the office. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Anna had wandered out towards the back to collect some mixers and had stopped outside the office when she heard Emily's name. 'And we need some tonic water and orange juice.'

'I'll help you get that,' John smiled, standing up.

'Are you sure we can trust the boss man not to break every bone in Tom's body?' Anna asked, hands on hips as she smirked at Robert.

'Where is he?' Robert enquired, slightly embarrassed at his earlier threats. 'And I'm sorry about the little lady remark.'

'So I should think,' Anna replied. 'He's filling the condiment trolley in the bar.'

Robert nodded in Anna's direction before heading towards the door. Stopping as he reached the doorway, he turned back to John. 'Thanks mate.'

John simply smiled before Robert made his exit. Leaving the two of them alone, John and Anna made eye contact before she started walking towards him. Without a word, she reached up, wrapped her arms around John's shoulders and placed a kiss on his lips.

'What was that for?' John asked, moving his arms around her waist.

'I heard what you said about Emily.' Anna replied, stroking his cheek softly. 'You have no idea how it makes me feel to hear you say those things.'

'Well then,' John whispered, gently brushing his lips against hers before pulling away. 'Maybe you can show me later?'

'Alright,' Anna agreed. 'I'll let you be in charge of Emily at bed time.'

* * *

John stood in Anna's kitchen, watching her intently as she prepared their dinner. He found he did this a lot recently, he would just be drawn into watching her do whatever she was doing. He found her intoxicating, he couldn't get enough.

'Why were you on the phone for half an hour in the office this afternoon?' Anna asked, looking up at him from chopping the vegetables she was preparing. 'None of us could use the phone in the bar. It was engaged.'

John moved to close the kitchen door, Emily was in the front room watching one of her cartoons and he didn't want her to hear the conversation. 'I have a surprise for young Emily. One which I fear may emasculate me but it's worth it to see the look on her face.'

'What have you got planned?' Anna laughed.

'Well my love,' John began. 'I was on the phone because I was buying three tickets for One Direction's tour later this year.'

'Seriously?' Anna said, putting down the knife she was using to chop with and walking towards him. 'Emily will be thrilled.'

'Good,' John smiled. 'It's in London in a couple of months. I thought we could make a day of it.'

'You're too good to us.'

'Well I'd say without a shadow of doubt you are both worth it.' John smirked, thoroughly pleased with himself as he wrapped his arms around Anna's waist. Placing his lips on hers, their moment was interrupted as they both heard the door creaking open. Looking down, still in each other's arms, they saw Emily standing at the door with her hand over her eyes.

'Are you kissing again?' She said with a sigh before peeking at them both between her fingers.

'Has your cartoon finished?' Anna asked with a laugh as she pulled away from John. Emily nodded in response as John sat at the table. 'Sit next to John, then. Dinner's nearly ready.'

Emily did as she was told, scrambling up on the chair next to John as he made sure she made it into her seat safely before questioning her on her viewing. 'Good cartoon?'

'It wasn't my favourite,' Emily shrugged in response , watching Anna as she began to dish up their dinner. 'What is it tonight, Mummy?'

* * *

A couple of weeks later, John had carefully engineered the rotas so that he and Anna both had the same night off from work. One of the perks of being the boss, he had told Anna with a smile. It was their three month anniversary and they hadn't had the same night off work for a while. If they were going to have a night off together, John had decided it was going to be this one.

Sitting in the front room with Emily and Laura, John was waiting patiently for Anna to finish getting ready as Emily curled up by his side. She had chosen Robin Hood on purpose, a ploy to get John and her Mum to stay in. She wasn't best pleased they were off out without her.

Suddenly, John's phone began to ring, breaking the silence that had broken across the room.

'Excuse me,' he whispered as Emily sat up with a huff and folded her arms. Walking into the kitchen, he saw it was Ethel calling. A feeling of dread began to build within him. He reluctantly answered the phone. 'Hello Ethel, is everything alright?'

'Tom's called in sick,' Ethel replied. 'It's just me and Will, I can't get hold of Daisy.'

'Can you and William not cope?' John asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he contemplated the inevitable.

'Two members of staff in the evening? Are you mad? ' Ethel said with a laugh. 'It's your fault the bar is now heaving every night. We need at least three people behind the bar and even that isn't enough.'

He turned his head to see Anna walk in the kitchen. He was stunned, she looked incredible. It made what he was about to say even more difficult.

'I'll be there in twenty minutes,' he said with a sigh. Hanging up, the disappointment on Anna's face was more than he could bear. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why did you do that? You knew how important this night is to me.' Anna said, shutting the kitchen door behind her. She didn't want Emily to hear them.

'Tom's called in sick, Daisy is not answering her phone. The bar is busy.' John replied. 'You look amazing.'

'Yes, and for what?' Anna shrugged, folding her arms. 'We were meant to be celebrating our three months together tonight.'

'I know,' John said sympathetically, now standing in front of Anna. Anna looked up at him. He found her sulking heartbreaking yet adorable all at the same time. 'You know that I would rather be taking you out for dinner. But they need someone, and it seems that someone has to be me.' A realisation came over him. 'Why don't you come in with me? I might be working but you could stand at the end of the bar. We could still be together.'

'Go in on my first night off in a week?' Anna replied. 'Forget it.'

'Fine. I best get going.' John sighed before walking to the kitchen door. He had his hand on the door handle before he heard Anna speak.

'Will you be back tonight?' She asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

'That depends on you.' John replied, his back to her.

Turning to look at her, he watched as she fiddled through her handbag on the table. Reaching inside, she pulled a gold key from it before walking towards him.

'You might be needing this,' she said with a smirk. 'Don't be too late.'

John took the key from her hand, covering it with his in the process. Pulling her towards him, he covered her mouth with his. She was lost as he placed his hand on the small of the back and deepened the kiss. Pulling away, he moved his lips to her neck before whispering in her ear. 'I'll make it up to you later. I promise.'

'I'll be expecting you, Mr Bates.'

* * *

'Seven customers?' John exclaimed as he totted up the people sitting sporadically around the bar. 'Seven?'

'A ton of people just left,' Ethel protested. 'They were all here on a hen night and were going to see a show in Sheffield.'

'It's true,' William replied from behind the bar as he filled the fridge behind the bar. 'About thirty of them.'

John turned to look at Ethel as she stood, arms folded. 'Sorry,' she shrugged. 'Why don't you go home?'

John shook his head. 'I'm here now. I'll go and get ahead on the paperwork.'

'Oh great, another customer,' Ethel commented, looking at the door. John turned to see who had just walked in.

He closed his eyes as he realised who it was. 'Hello John.'

'What are you doing here?' He replied, harshness in his tone.

'That's no way to talk to the customers,' Ethel interrupted.

'She's not a customer.' John said. 'She's my soon to be ex wife.'

* * *

Having just seen Emily off to sleep, Anna quietly made her way downstairs. Laura had acted quickly, turning on one of the soaps she liked to watch once Emily was out of the room. Now dressed in a top and jeans, it was in stark contrast to the cocktail dress she had on for her date with John.

'Are you alright, my darling?' Laura asked, turning the television on mute as Anna slumped down beside her on the sofa.

'I was really looking forward to tonight,' Anna sulked, staring at the silent pictures on the television. 'We haven't been out alone together in ages. I love Emily to pieces, but it seems the only alone time we get is when John comes in after an evening shift and she's in bed.'

'Time alone in bed late at night?' Laura questioned. 'Sounds good to me.'

'Mother, don't be crude,' Anna said straight faced before looking at Laura. 'I mean a proper night out. He was going to give up watching Robin Hood with Emily for me.'

'It must be love,' Laura chuckled. 'Why don't you go to the bar like he suggested?'

'No,' Anna rebuked. 'I'm not working tonight.'

'You don't have to. Just be with him.' Laura said. 'Hell, take a bag and stay overnight in the flat. I'll stay here with Emily.'

'Really?' Anna asked, running her mother's plan over in her mind. 'You don't have anything with you.'

'I'll manage, now pack a bag and go.'

* * *

John walked over to Vera with another round of drinks. Turned out her impromptu visit was to collect the last of her things John had kept in his flat and to thrash out some remaining conflicts in their divorce process. The bar had got no busier. This fact and Vera's awkwardness not doing wonders for John's temperament.

'Look Vera,' John said as he sat down. 'You got half of the money from the sale of the house, as far as I am concerned that is all I owe you. You promised me a clean divorce.'

'That was before I knew you had a new woman on the go,' Vera hissed as she almost snatched her drink from John's hand.

'Do you know how absurd you sound,' John said. 'You're with someone new.'

'So this is your game, is it?' John looked up to see Anna who had obviously entered the bar through the back entrance.

'Anna,' John exclaimed, standing up to greet her. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, I had decided to take you up on your suggestion of joining you here tonight.' Anna replied, looking at Vera. 'But it seems you already have company.'

'Vera just popped in to get the last of her things.' John explained.

'Amongst other things,' Vera smirked before taking a sip of her drink, clearly enjoying making this situation worse for John.

'I see,' Anna said angrily before looking up at John. 'I'll leave you to it.'

Anna turned on her heel before leaving the same way she had entered only moments before. 'Anna!' John called after her. But she was already gone.

'She's got an attitude on her,' Vera remarked.

'Look, Vera.' John took in a deep breath. 'Take your things and leave.' He turned to walk in the direction Anna had just left in before Vera spoke again.

'I will,' she said, standing up. 'But you haven't seen the last of me.'

John didn't have time to watch her leave before he made his way out to follow Anna. He met her in the back yard, where they had shared their first conversation all those months ago.

'Anna, listen to me.'

'You know, I wouldn't have minded if you had been honest with me,' Anna said, her back to him. 'I understand you need to talk to her, what with the divorce. It's the fact you lied.'

'I didn't lie,' John said, exasperation in his tone. 'She really did just turn up.'

'Oh really?' Anna replied, not wholly convinced as she turned to face him. 'And what about the heaving bar?'

'Yeah, turns out Ethel got it wrong.' John tried to explain.

'How convenient,' Anna said, folding her arms. 'I believe you came here tonight to meet with Vera.'

'Anna, you have to believe me.' John said, walking towards her. 'Ask Ethel. She called me..'

'I've been let down by men enough times in my life to know not to do it again.'

'For God's sake Anna. I am telling the truth.' John pleaded.

'I'll have my key back please.' Anna replied, holding out her hand.

'This is madness,' John nearly shouted before gently rubbing his temples, trying to calm down. He looked up, Anna's hand still outstretched. Sighing, he reached in his pocket and detached Anna's key from the rest of his. 'If that's what you want. I really wish you'd believe me. Just ask Ethel.'

'You know, even if you are telling the truth seeing you together tonight reminds me of your status.' Anna began, taking the key from his hand. 'You're still a married man. And by the sounds of it, you probably still will be for a while yet.'

'Not through choice, Anna.' John said weakly. 'She's just a greedy, manipulative...'

'She's your wife.' Anna interrupted. 'We've been together for a few months now. Where is this going? You never really make any attempt to push the divorce through.'

'I've been busy, with the new job and everything,' John protested.

'This is quite a cosy little arrangement for you,' Anna said weakly. 'Me and Emily, we need security.'

'And I want to give it to you.' John replied, placing a hand on her cheek. 'I love Emily. And I love you so much, Anna.'

'I love you too,' Anna said as she placed a hand on top of his. 'But it's not enough anymore.'

She walked away from him then, getting into her car. John followed and she wound down her window so she could talk to him.

'Is that it then?' He said weakly.

'I don't know,' Anna sighed. 'I need time to think.'

With that, she drove away, leaving John standing alone in the street. Tears began to escape him as he stood in the rain. Turning to look to his left, he saw a smiling Vera standing outside the front of the bar, under an umbrella.

'I'm so sorry,' she said sarcastically. 'Everything alright?'

John wiped away a stray tear, although the rain running down his face disguised the fact he was crying. 'I've just been dumped and I'm standing out here talking to the likes of you when I don't have to be. Life is perfect.'

'Come now, John. You used to love me once.' Vera replied, a smile still spread across her lips.

'Love you?' John hissed, walking towards her. 'How can that be when I didn't even know what love was until I met her.'

Vera let out a throaty laugh as she took in John's words. 'Don't tell me you are getting soft in your old age.'

'No Vera, not soft,' John replied, walking past her to stand in front of the entrance to the bar. 'Just realising at the ripe old age of 46 that I have never felt the way Anna makes me feel before. My lawyers will be in contact.' John walked inside before appearing to Vera again. 'And by the way, your barred.'


	11. Chapter 11

A longer chapter than usual. Not One Direction fans but one of the authors likes this particular song. Google 'One Direction- Moments' if the urge ever takes you.

**Disclaimer**- Everything belongs to Julian Fellowes

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that evening. John and Anna still saw each other at work, although it hadn't gone unnoticed that he had been spending more time at the other branches of Grantham's. She was missing him, and she'd be a liar if she didn't admit that to herself. However, seeing him with Vera that night suddenly made her realise that the man she was in love with still, technically, belonged to someone else. She needed certainty, stability for her daughter and for herself. John couldn't properly offer that to them whilst still married to another woman. On top of that, Anna had not been feeling herself. Lethargic, nauseous, not at her best whilst working. Clumsy even. She put it down to the break up, although it had been going on for a while and she was beginning to believe it may be something else.

Wearily leaving the bathroom, Anna clutched her stomach as she made her way downstairs. Laura was in the kitchen with Emily as she ate, Anna about to leave for her evening shift at the bar. Noticing her daughter, Laura looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

'Sick again?' Laura asked Anna as Emily tucked into her tea.

'Yep,' Anna replied, sitting beside Emily before resting her head on her folded arms on the table.

'Lovesick,' Laura announced, sitting opposite them.

'Mum,' Anna groaned, sitting up and pushing a strand of Emily's hair out of her eyes.

' What? John is the best thing to happen to you since this little one was born,' Laura replied. 'You know you overreacted.'

'Oh maybe,' Anna sighed, shaking her head. 'But seeing them together caused all my fears to come spilling out.'

'He loves you, Anna.' Laura replied. 'And what's more, he loves your daughter as well.'

'Is John coming here tonight?' Emily asked through a mouthful of chicken nugget.

'No, not tonight baby,' Anna replied with a sad smile. 'I best get going to work.' Anna stood up before placing a hand on her stomach again. 'I think I'll just visit the bathroom again before I leave.'

* * *

Walking into the office, Anna dumped her bag on the desk. She really was feeling awful. Not really up for a shift serving people on a night out. Placing a hand on her forehead, she felt a presence behind her. Looking over his shoulder, she saw John standing in the doorway.

'Hello Anna,' he said cheerfully, walking towards the desk, unpinning his name badge and throwing it in the desk tidy that was positioned by the computer. 'I'm off home now. Been quite a busy afternoon, taken nearly two grand...' He stopped when he realised Anna wasn't listening to him, once again resting her head on her arms on the desk. 'Are you alright?'

'I feel terrible,' she said weakly, her voice slightly muffled as she was still leaning on the desk.

'Go home, then,' John suggested. 'I'll stay on for the evening.'

'Don't be stupid,' Anna replied, standing up. 'You've already worked your shift.'

Anna walked towards him before almost falling into his arms. 'Anna, you can't work in this condition. Let me drive you home then I will come back here and I will work your shift.'

* * *

Leaning on John for support, he lead Anna up the garden path to the front door. Anna searched in her bag for her front door key. Once she had found it, she passed it to John to open the front door. Once inside, she was gone almost immediately, making her way to the bathroom as fast as humanly possible.

'John!' Emily exclaimed, almost leaping into his arms as she saw him.

'Hello Emily,' John replied almost as enthusiastically as he gave Emily a cuddle. Laura appeared in the living room doorway, a perplexed expression on her face.

'What are you doing here? Was that Anna I heard thundering up the stairs?' Laura asked.

'She's not well. I've brought her home then I'm going back to work her shift for her,' John explained as he put Emily down on the floor.

'You mean you're not staying?' Emily said dejectedly, folding her arms in front of her.

'No, my darling,' John said sadly. 'I can't stay.'

'Thanks for this, John,' Anna said, re appearing from the stairs. 'Have you got time for a cup of tea?'

John looked at his watch. 'Maybe a quick one. There is something I need to talk to you about actually.'

Anna walked in the direction of the kitchen, John following her. Emily made her way to join them before Laura gently took hold of her arm. Emily looked up at her grandmother who smiled kindly. 'Let Mummy talk to John alone, sweetheart.'

'But he's my friend and I haven't seen him for ages.' Emily sulked, tears forming in her eyes.

'We can watch you're new Princess DVD, how does that sound?'

'Okay,' Emily sighed. 'But I want to see John in a minute.'

In the kitchen, an awkward silence had fallen as Anna clumsily prepared their drinks. John noticed she had dropped almost everything she had picked up and she kept stopping intermittently to run a hand over her face.

'Anna, what is it?' He asked finally as she joined him at the table.

'I just haven't been feeling great recently,' Anna replied.

'You and me both.' Anna met his eyes then, a beautiful smile spread across his lips causing Anna to avert her gaze.

'What did you want to talk about?' Anna asked, changing the subject.

'London,' John announced before taking a sip of his tea.

'What about it?' Anna shrugged.

'Well, this weekend is the One Direction concert.' John said. 'I've arranged that you stay with my Mum the first night. I never cancelled the room I booked in Greenwich for the concert.'

'I forgot all about that.' Anna sighed before running over in her mind what John had just said. 'You're not coming?'

'It's hardly appropriate, is it?'

'I suppose not, but I'm not taking Emily to London on my own,' Anna said bluntly.

'Well, you can find someone else to go with you.' John suggested. 'Laura perhaps?'

'No, she's going away with some of the girls from Bingo.' Anna replied.

'Sophie?' John questioned. Anna gave him a look as if to ask him if he were serious. John nodded as he acknowledged the meaning behind her expression. 'Look, I don't mind coming with you. I have the time off anyway. I was just going to spend the weekend catching up on TV.'

'Slow down, hell raiser,' Anna laughed. She looked up when she noticed John wasn't laughing as well. 'Sorry.'

'If it were up to me Anna, things would be the way they were and we would all be going together.' John said. 'This is so hard for me Anna. I miss you, I miss Emily, I miss all of it. It's a struggle to even get out of bed in the morning...'

'How's the divorce coming along?' Anna interrupted, a flatness to her tone.

'I have a meeting tomorrow.'

'Oh,' Anna said before looking at him. Her features softened. 'Look, come. If you have the time off then why not. Plus, I know Emily would love it.'

'Then I will,' John said. 'If it's alright with you.'

'Yes, it is. But just for Emily, nothing else.'

'Fine,' John replied before finishing his tea. 'I best get back.' John stood up and made his way out of the kitchen. Stopping, he turned to face Anna. 'I hope you feel better.'

'Are you going, John?' Emily said, suddenly appearing beside him in the hall.

John bent down to look her in the eyes. 'I have to sweetheart, but Mummy has something to tell you. I'll be seeing you both very soon.' He kissed her on the top of her head before making his way to the front door. 'Goodbye all.'

* * *

'Emily, you are not taking all eight of your dollies,' Anna explained as she examined her daughter's packing, which she had insisted on doing herself. 'You haven't even packed any clean underwear.'

'Yes I have, it's in my other case.' Emily explained, pointing at the door where another bright pink suitcase stood.

'Two cases? For two nights?' Anna asked, a smirk on her face.

'Yeah,' Emily shrugged.

'No darling, you only need one.' Anna said, walking to the door and returning back to Emily with her pink case. 'Let Mummy help you.'

Emily nodded and sat on the bed as Anna repacked for her. Anna was quietly impressed with her daughters packing, she had everything she needed, just in excess. Emily watched her mother's every move. Anna looked at her every so often, she knew her daughter had something to say. She was just waiting until Emily found the right moment.

'Mummy,' Emily said, over emphasising the last syllable like children do when they are about to ask a question.

'Emily,' Anna replied, mimicking her daughter's tone.

'At nursery, they are having a Daddy's breakfast,' Emily began. 'I don't have a Daddy. But can I take John?'

Anna stopped and looked at her daughter. 'But John isn't your Daddy.'

Those words stuck in her throat. John had been the closest to a father Emily had ever had. She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if she was shaking those words about him not being her father out of her mind. She smiled before continuing.

'You can ask him later, we'll be seeing him soon.'

'Cool,' Emily said enthusiastically before jumping off the bed.

'Where are you going?' Anna asked as she watched her daughter run towards the door.

'I forgot my pink laptop,' she replied before exiting the bedroom.

* * *

John had insisted on driving down to London. It would be more comfortable, especially with Anna feeling under the weather. Emily loved having the three of them together again and was revelling in spending the weekend with her best friend.

'Are we nearly there yet?' Emily asked.

'We're not even out of Yorkshire yet,' Anna replied, looking at her daughter in the rear view mirror. John chuckled as he drove. 'You laugh now, wait until she's asked that for the millionth time.'

'Hey Emily,' John asked. 'Do you fancy some music?'

'Yeah,' Emily replied before reaching into her back pack. 'Aunty Sophie made me a CD.'

'Oh God,' Anna sighed, rubbing a hand over face.

'What?' John asked as Emily leant forward and offered the CD to Anna.

'Sophie's seeing a drummer from a heavy metal band,' Anna replied as she took the CD. 'She was trying to get Emily into Metallica the other day.' John laughed as Anna put the CD in the car stereo. Bracing themselves, Emily squealed in delight as One Direction pumped through the speakers. 'Oh no, it's worse than I feared.'

'Hello my darling,' Kathleen explained as she almost ran down the garden path to greet her son. She reached up on tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Hi mum,' John replied, pulling her into his embrace. 'How are you? How's the wrist?'

'Oh, I'm grand,' Kathleen waved away her sons concerns. She looked down at Emily. 'My, haven't you grown since the last time I saw you?'

'Five centimetres,' Emily said proudly as she stood up straight.

'You can tell,' Kathleen cooed, placing her hands on Emily's cheeks. 'There's a surprise for you in the front room.'

Emily ran inside then as Anna walked around the car to stand beside John. 'You didn't have to,' Anna said as she greeted Kathleen.

'I wanted to,' Kathleen replied. 'Are you two... you know. Again?'

'No Mum,' John said, looking awkwardly at Anna.

'The two of you need your heads knocking together,' Kathleen exclaimed before turning on her heel and walking inside the house.

Anna looked up at John who arched his eyebrows at her. He gestured towards the front door. 'Shall we?'

Anna nodded. 'Where's the bathroom?'

'I'll show you...' John said before Anna grabbed his arm.

'Be quick about,' she groaned, clutching her stomach.

'Anna, are you sure you shouldn't see a doctor?' John enquired as he looked down at her.

'Well, we could stand here and contemplate that,' Anna nodded. 'Or you could show me where the bathroom is and I won't empty the contents of my breakfast on your mother's front lawn.'

'This way,' John said, leading her inside.

* * *

John looked in on Emily happily reading the book Kathleen had bought her before joining his mother in the kitchen. Anna had been in the bathroom for a few minutes now. His concern growing, he moved into the kitchen to join his mother.

'Is she alright?' Kathleen asked as she brewed a pot of tea.

'She's not been well for a while,' John replied, narrowing his gaze.

'And things haven't improved. Between the two of you.' Kathleen put the tray of tea she had prepared on the table and sat down.

John joined her as she replied. 'I miss her so much Mum. I miss them both. It feels like I'm dying inside...'

'Sorry about that,' Anna announced, walking into the kitchen. 'I feel better now.'

'That's no bother, love,' Kathleen smiled. 'Sit down and have a cup of tea.'

John watched as Anna sat beside his mother. He had to admit she was looking better as she poured herself a drink.

'So what's the plans for the rest of they day?' Kathleen enquired.

'Well, I thought we could take Emily on the London Eye,' John suggested. 'Then a walk to see the sights. Buckingham Palace, Trafalgar Square. Maybe we could even fit in a trip to Hamley's.'

'Sounds great,' Anna replied. 'What time will we be leaving?'

'About three?' John answered.

'I best get us ready then,' Anna said as she looked at her watch. 'Mind if I take my tea with me.'

'Whatever suits you, love,' Kathleen said with a smile.

Anna nodded and left with her tea, leaving John and Kathleen alone. 'I just don't understand it, lad.'

'Me either, Mum,' John sighed. 'Things were going great. Then she walks in on a chance meeting between me and Vera in the bar, puts two and two together and makes seventeen. I'm absolutely devastated. She said she can't carry on whilst I'm still a married man.'

'So get divorced then,' Kathleen said flatly.

'I'm trying mum, I had a meeting the other day.' John replied. 'Now Vera knows I have someone new she's making it as difficult as possible.'

'I never did like that woman,' Kathleen hissed. 'I warned you when you married her. Didn't I?'

'Yes Mum,' John rolled his eyes. 'With every breath in my body I wish I had listened. I love her so much Mum. And Emily.'

'Well then, she's worth fighting for. Don't give up.'

* * *

Emily was in her element, drinking in all the information John was giving her as they went on the London Eye. He pointed out different landmarks, told her stories about when he was a little boy growing up in London. After dinner in Trafalgar Square, John suggested a walk to Hamley's. Emily loved it, Anna couldn't remember a time when her daughter was so happy. John brought her a new teddy bear which once purchased she clutched in her hand. Anna's heart bled, Emily really did adore him. Who was she kidding? She adored him too. But with no end to his marriage in the foreseeable future, she had to do what was right for her and her daughter. However, seeing them together, she was becoming unsure if being apart was right.

Being a pleasant evening, they decided to walk back to Waterloo to get the train back to Kathleen's home. Walking along the South Bank, John held Emily in his arms although he was beginning to regret the decision to leave his cane back at his Mother's house. All the walking was having a detrimental effect on his knee. Emily was asleep as John held her and he felt relieved they were nearly back at the station.

'You've been great today,' Anna remarked, looking up at him with a smile. 'You can hardly tell you are dying inside.'

'You heard that,' John cringed as they reached a pedestrian crossing.

Yes, although hide it very well,' Anna said. John noticed the sarcasm in her tone. Something in him snapped.

'Why do you want from me, Anna?' He said in a harsh whisper, remembering a sleeping Emily on his shoulder. As they began to cross he continued to speak. 'Inside, I am inconsolable. Emily can't know that. She can't see me sad. It would make her upset. You are the only thing I think about, you and Emily the only thing I care about. Yet, you are denying me the only thing I ever wanted because of a technicality.'

'Your wife must be so flattered you refer to her as a technicality,' Anna said with a chuckle.

'She is my wife in name only, nothing else. I feel absolutely nothing for her.' John replied before considering his words. 'Well, nothing positive anyway.' They continued in silence before they reached the station. John stopped at the bottom of the steps that lead to the entrance and stood opposite Anna. 'The truth is, I'm waiting until you realise we are meant to be together.'

'You're very sure of yourself,' Anna said.

'Only because I know you know we should be together. I can see it in the way you look at me. No one has ever looked at me like you do.'

'Sorry John,' Anna said, placing a hand on her stomach.

'What?' John asked, concern spread across his face.

'I'm going to be sick...'

'Alright, you go on ahead and we'll follow,' John said. Before the words were even out of his mouth, Anna was gone.

* * *

Anna looked at herself in the mirror. She was becoming concerned as to why she was feeling like this. It had been going on for over a fortnight, it certainly wasn't normal. Alerted to a noise over her shoulder, she looked in the mirror and saw a woman coming out of the baby change room clutching her newborn in her arms and kissing her baby softly on the head. Anna smiled as she was transported back to when Emily was a newborn. Suddenly, she began to realise something. The last time she had felt this ill had been when she was expecting her daughter. She worked out the dates in her head. It dawned on her she was late. But she and John had always been careful. She shook the thought from her mind before she remembered their first time together. She couldn't recall them taking precautions on that occasion. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She must be pregnant.

* * *

John packed the car as Kathleen and Anna said their goodbyes to Kathleen. It had been a short stopover but Kathleen promised she would be up to Yorkshire soon to visit. As she reiterated, she was the retired one after all. Anna and Emily made their way into the car as John returned to his mother to bid her goodbye.

'Take care, Mum,' John said, pulling her close to him. 'I love you.'

'Get away you big softy,' Kathleen replied, pushing him away in jest. 'I love you too. Make sure you get her back and finish this divorce. She's worth giving Vera whatever she wants.'

John looked over his shoulder at Anna putting Emily in the car. 'She is that.'

'Enjoy the concert.' Kathleen said.

'Yes, I'll try,' John said sceptically. 'You know me, all about the boybands.'

* * *

Arriving at the hotel, John walked in to check in as Emily and Anna unpacked the car. Joining him in reception, they stood beside him at the desk.

'Here is your key, room 68. On the third floor, sir.' the receptionist said.

'Thank you,' John smiled before turning to look at Anna who wasn't looking very pleased. 'What?'

'One room?' Anna asked as John picked up their bags, balancing his holdall under his arm and holding Anna's suitcase in one hand, Emily's in the other.

'Yes. When I booked it we were still together. It's a family room,' John explained as they made their way to the lift.

'Can I press the button?' Emily asked, already pressing the up arrow.

'Don't worry, you two can have the double bed. I'll sleep on the sofa bed.' John continued. Anna nodded, clearly satisfied with his suggestion. They entered the lift, once inside Emily pressed the number three button. 'How are you feeling?'

Anna was suddenly very aware of her predicament, moving a hand to her stomach. 'Not too bad.'

'Good,' John smiled. 'Because we have a lot of dancing and jumping about to do tonight.'

'You can if you want,' Anna smiled. 'I'll be making sure Emily doesn't make a dart to the stage to announce her undying love.'

'What stage?' Emily said. 'Who do I love?'

'She doesn't know yet?' John asked Anna as he looked down at Emily's expectant face staring back at him.

'No, I thought you might like to tell her,' Anna replied as the lift reached the third floor.

'Tell me what?' Emily said, almost jumping up and down in excitement.

'Well,' John began handing Anna the door key. ' We are going to The O2 tonight to see a certain band that you like.'

'One Direction?' Emily shouted. Now she was jumping up and down.

'Ssssh,' Anna hissed jokingly. 'I don't want everyone to know what I'm doing tonight.'

'Yes,' John laughed. 'We are going to see One Direction tonight. And I never thought I'd be saying that.'

* * *

Once at the venue for the concert, John and Anna were relieved to see many other families like theirs joining them for the concert. At the merchandise stand, Emily wanted everything but Anna managed to talk her round to just buying a t shirt, photo card set, a teddy bear and some head boppers. Once inside the arena, Anna was very impressed that John had managed to buy them fifth row tickets, meaning Emily would be able to see everything without too much trouble if she stood on her chair.

'This is fantastic,' Anna said over the top of Emily's head as she examined her photo cards. 'Thanks so much.'

'It's my pleasure,' John replied with a smile before looking around at all the teenagers sitting around them. They may have seen plenty of families outside the arena, but once inside they seemed to have all disappeared to be replaced by hundreds of screaming, pre pubescent girls. 'On a scale of one to ten, how uncomfortable do you feel right now?'

Anna smirked at his question. 'I think this is what you would describe as the mosh pit at one of these gigs.'

'I see,' John nodded, looking around before looking at Anna. 'How are you feeling?'

'At the moment, okay,' Anna said in response. Suddenly, the lights went down and screaming began to fill the air. Conversation was fruitless as the concert began.

John remained seated. He was over six foot tall. His view was restricted but to be honest he'd rather the girls behind him who were big fans were able to see rather than have his burly frame obscuring their view. He was quite happy looking up and watching Emily having a good time and Anna, who despite her reservations was clearly getting into the concert. She knew all the songs. It would be difficult not to, the amount of times Emily played their CD's. Even some of the lyrics had seeped into John's conscious and he had to physically stop himself singing along at one point.

They reached the last song. Before their encore at least. John recognised the opening bars. Gazing up, he looked beyond Emily swaying her arms in the air and singing along to look at Anna. The lyrics struck a chord with him.

_'If we could only have this moment for one more day, if we could only turn back time...'_

Anna turned her head to look at him and saw him looking at her. She felt her heart would beat right out of her chest.

_'You know I'll be your life, your voice, you're reason to be...'_

He was hoping she was feeling the poignancy in the lyrics like he was as she stared back at him. The song finished and John realised they're gaze hadn't left the others for the duration. As the lights went down again, Anna looked away as Emily began to collect her things.

'That was brilliant,' Emily shouted.

'Hang on darling, it isn't finished yet.' John informed Emily as the screaming turned louder when the drummer began again.

'Oh, what joy,' Anna said sarcastically, causing John to chuckle softly.

* * *

'Do you think if I asked him nicely, Harry would marry me Mummy?' Emily asked as they exited the lift.

'He'd be a fool to turn you down,' Anna replied with a smile before she looked at John. 'Are you alright?' Anna was concerned as she watched John hobble down the corridor towards their hotel room.

'Yeah,' John winced, reaching down to his knee. 'It's all this walking.'

'Are you going to be alright on that little bed?' Anna asked as she opened the door for Emily to run inside the hotel room.

'I don't really have a choice, do I?' John replied, following them into the room. Without another word, he put down Emily's things on the table in the room before looking at her as she laid out her new teddy on her side of the bed. Noticing John watching her, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Thank you, John,' she said as she squeezed him tightly.

'The pleasure was all mine,' John replied, bending down to kiss her on the head. 'I'm going to have a shower.'

John left them alone then, to go in the shower. Anna played an idea over in her mind as she stared at the double bed. 'Emily, find your pyjamas.'

* * *

Finishing his shower, John realised he had left his pyjamas in his bag. He reached for a towel and dried himself a little before wrapping it around his middle. He was going to have to walk out like this, he had no other choice. Carefully opening the door, he had heard Anna getting Emily off to sleep whilst he brushed his teeth, he tentatively walked out of the bathroom to see Anna ready for bed, sitting on the floor beside Emily on the sofa bed.

'I thought I was sleeping there,' John whispered, walking to his bag. Anna said nothing, simply watching him as he pulled out his pyjamas. John looked at the double bed and saw a line of cushions down the middle of it.

Anna cleared her throat. 'You sleep one side, I'll sleep the other. I know you're leg is bothering you. Seems the only fair thing to do.'

'Thank you,' John smiled. 'Sorry about my state of undress. I forgot my pyjamas.'

'It's fine,' Anna whispered. 'I've seen it all before.'

John met her gaze then and smirked. 'As far as I am concerned you will be the only person to see it all as well.'

'John,' Anna said sternly before getting into her side of the bed.

'There's no point in having a go at me,' John replied, walking back to the bathroom with his pyjamas in hand. 'My ears are ringing from the concert and I won't be able to hear you.'

John lay in the darkness, Anna's presence besides him causing sleep to escape him. He looked in her direction. She was still, he was convinced she was asleep. Sighing to himself he looked at the ceiling before feeling the need to voice his thoughts. Like having her beside him as he said these words would bring him so comfort.

'I don't know Anna,' he whispered. 'It seems I just can't get you out of my mind. I haven't slept in over two weeks. You have no idea how I wish Vera hadn't come into the bar that night. I know the divorce is taking longer than it needs to. I'm sorry about that.' John stopped for a moment. Looking at her, he continued to talk. 'I've known you for four months now. I can say unequivocally and wholeheartedly they have been the best four months of my life. I just wish you understood that since the day I met you, it has only been you. And as long as live, it will continue to be only you. I love you so much.'

'I love you too.'

'Anna,' John said louder than he had hoped. 'I thought you were asleep.'

'I heard every word.' She replied. 'I'm so sorry.'

John was surprised the next thing he heard was Anna's sobbing. Instinct told him to throw the pillows separating them on the floor. Almost as soon as they were discarded, Anna had moved herself close to him, her arm around his shoulder and her lips on his.

'You should know I would never do anything to hurt you or Emily.' John said softly, pulling away from Anna. 'You are my whole world. I'm here to stay, if you want me.'

'I do want you,' Anna gasped, kissing his neck. She felt his groan vibrate against her mouth. 'Desperately. I've just been a little out of sorts.'

'I've noticed,' John replied. 'Do you know why that is?'

'I think I know,' Anna said reluctantly. She took in a deep breath before continuing. 'John, you know that this is it for me now. And that I love you so much.'

'What is it, Anna?'

'I think I'm pregnant.'


	12. Chapter 12

John cringed as he heard Anna being ill in the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Emily, still in her pyjamas, rifled through her suitcase, trying to decide what to wear.

'What are we doing today, John?' Emily asked, hands on her hips as she studied the two tops she had laid out in front of her.

'Just driving home I think darling.' John replied. 'We might stop off somewhere for something to eat but your Mum wants to get home.'

Emily turned to look at him, her gaze narrowed. 'Have you and Mummy stopped arguing now?'

'What makes you ask that, sweetheart?' John replied, not sure whether he should be having this conversation with Emily. This little girl was certainly clued in.

'I went to the toilet earlier and you were hugging when you were asleep.' Emily replied, choosing the purple top she had laid out.

'Emily, I've run you a bath,' Anna announced as she left the bathroom.

'Oh, Mum,' Emily groaned.

'Oh Emily,' Anna groaned in response, John laughing as he looked at Emily, now sulking. Anna looked at her sternly as Emily picked up her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. 'Leave the door open, I'll be in to check on you in just a second.'

Emily walked past her mother huffing and puffing as Anna smirked at her. 'Yes Mummy.'

Anna shook her head as John moved to stand in front of her. 'Are you alright?'

'Me?' John replied, placing his hands on her waist. 'I think I should be asking you that question.'

'I feel fine after I've been ill, then the feeling comes over me again a couple of hours later.' Anna explained, wiping her brow.

'I thought with pregnancy...'

'Ssssh,' Anna hissed before gesturing to the bathroom. 'She'll hear you.'

'Sorry,' John whispered. 'What I was going to say is with pregnancy, isn't it just morning sickness?'

Anna looked him the eyes before responding. 'I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not, but I feel just the same as I did when I was expecting Emily.'

'Oh,' John replied.

'Well, I was hoping for a little more than 'oh,' but at least you didn't freak out like the time I told Emily's Dad.' John watched as she walked to the bathroom door and checked on Emily. 'Are you alright, sweetheart?'

'Mummy, do you think we could get a kitten?' Emily asked.

'Your randomness never ceases to amaze me,' Anna replied. 'No, we can't have a kitten. I'll be back in a minute.' Anna walked back to John. 'Once she's bathed you can take her to breakfast and I'll nip out and buy a test. I saw a chemist on the way back last night.'

'Okay,' John nodded.

'And you're sure about this. Us?' Anna continued.

'Well, I wasn't happy you think I'd lie to you in the first place,' John answered. 'But I'm so very glad we've sorted it out.'

'Me too,' Anna smiled before rubbing her stomach. 'And what if?'

'Truth be told?' John said softly, pulling Anna closer to him. 'It's a little sooner than I would have expected but I'd be ecstatic.'

With those words, Anna covered his mouth with hers. John was taken by surprise, the kiss completely taking his breath away.

'What was that for?' he gasped, his eyes still closed as he rested his forehead against hers to regain his composure.

'You have no idea how those words have made me feel,' Anna said softly. 'I don't know, I was just scared you'd run a mile.'

'No, not with my bad leg,' John chuckled, his words causing Anna to laugh as well. She brushed her lips against his before he spoke again. 'I should also say I am, in fact scared stiff.'

'Me too,' Anna admitted. 'We'll face it together, yeah?'

'Yes,' John replied. 'Always together.'

* * *

Arriving back up north past Emily's bed time, it was decided by John and Anna that they would deal with their situation once she was in bed. After a takeaway which Emily thoroughly enjoyed, John read her a bed time story whilst Anna had a shower.

Feeling a little stiff after the drive, John decided to pace as he read Emily her story. Emily squealed in delight as John acted out each of the characters, changing his voice for each one. Once his performance was over, he sat on the edge of the bed as Emily settled down.

'John,' Emily said.

'Emily,' John replied.

'At nursery we are having a Daddy's breakfast.' Emily began, fiddling with the edge of her duvet. 'All my friends are bringing their Daddy's. And I don't have one.'

'Well, that doesn't matter, does it?' John said, stroking her arm. 'Mummy looks after you so well on her own.'

'Yes, but she's a girl. I need a boy to come with me so will you?'

John was completely taken aback as Emily looked up at him with expectancy in her eyes. If this was what it felt like to have a child of your own, he so wished that Anna's test would prove to be positive.

'Emily, I would love to come,' John replied, smiling brightly. 'When is it?'

'Mummy knows,' she answered with a yawn. 'I'm going to sleep now.'

'Okay sweetheart,' John said softly, kissing her on the cheek. 'Sleep well.'

Walking towards the door, he turned back to see she was almost fast asleep before smiling to himself. Opening the door, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Anna, in her dressing gown, standing outside.

'Bloody hell,' he hissed in surprise. Stepping out onto the landing he closed Emily's door behind him before asking. 'Well?'

'Well what?' Anna shrugged.

'The test.' John said.

'Oh, I haven't done it yet.' Anna said dismissively, moving to walk downstairs. John grabbed on to her wrist. 'What?'

'Don't you think you should?'

'I've only ever taken the one test, John, but I'm pretty sure you need to want the toilet to make those things work.'

John followed her downstairs into the kitchen where she put the kettle on to boil. Sitting at the table, he watched as Anna set about making herself some toast.

'Do you want anything?' Anna asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

'Just a tea will do,' John sighed. 'Make sure you have plenty to drink.'

'Blimey,' Anna exclaimed. 'Anyone would think you were excited.'

'Aren't you?' John asked as Anna handed him his tea. He caught her gaze as a smirk spread across her lips. 'See?'

'It might be negative,' Anna said flatly, opening the fridge and pulling out a tub of butter.

'It might well be.' John nodded. 'Emily asked me to her Daddy's breakfast.'

'Did she?' Anna smiled. 'It's next Tuesday. Eight thirty you have to be there for.'

'Then eight thirty I shall be there for.'

'It's good of you, she'll be thrilled to show you off.' Anna said as she sat opposite John at the table. 'I'm not sure how she'll feel about this if I am. She won't like sharing you. Especially when she's old enough to realise you will be this baby's Daddy and you will be sticking around.'

John considered what Anna was saying as he took a sip of his drink. 'Then I'll have to convince her that if she wants me to be, I will be just as much her Daddy as our baby's.'

'And what if there is no baby?' Anna almost whispered as she placed a hand on her stomach.

'Then I will still be Emily's Daddy,' John replied.

'I'd kiss you for saying that,' Anna began before standing up. 'But I think I need the toilet.'

* * *

John paced the landing as Anna did what she had to do. He suddenly heard Anna undo the lock and saw the door partially open, Anna remaining hidden.

'You can come in...' Anna said. John had never moved so fast as he walked towards the bathroom. He saw Anna sitting on the edge of the bath, the test in her hand. 'It takes a couple of minutes. We need two blue lines.'

'Being a United fan, it's the first time I've cheered on the blues,' John joked. Anna's expression told him it wasn't the time for jokes as he sat beside her.

'I was sure you'd be freaking out rather than trying to be funny,' Anna said.

'What will be will be,' John shrugged. 'Me freaking out won't change the result of the test.'

'Have you thought about it? About what's going to happen if it's positive?' Anna asked as she gently shook the test in her hand to emphasise her point. 'How much our lives will change.'

'I have,' John nodded, staring at the floor as Anna stared at him intently. 'On the drive home, when you and Emily drifted off for a while. I imagined what it would be like. To see you holding the baby for the first time. Emily wanting to dress it, fussing over it like it was one of her dollies. I even found myself looking forward to the not so nice jobs, like dirty nappies and midnight feeds. None of it matters. Not as long as you, Emily, me and the baby are together. I realised all at once I want it to be four of us so badly. If the test is negative, part of me wants us to start trying for a baby.'

Anna sighed before looking downwards at the test. 'Well, it's lucky the test is positive then, isn't it?'

* * *

'Pregnant?' Laura exclaimed, almost choking on her coffee as John and Anna visited her after work the following evening.

'Ssssh Mum,' Anna hissed as she shut the kitchen door. Emily was in her grandmother's living room having changed the television channel almost as soon as they had arrived. 'I don't want Emily to know in case something goes wrong.'

'What will go wrong?' John asked in confusion.

'I'm sure nothing,' Anna said, stroking John's arm before turning her attentions to her mother. 'Mum. Say something.'

'Sorry, I'm just in shock,' Laura replied, walking to the stool by her breakfast bar and sitting down.

'So are we,' John sighed. 'It wasn't planned.'

'I should hope not, you've only been seeing each other for a few months.'

Suddenly, the door opened and Emily appeared. Everyone's gaze was on the doorway, Emily standing there sucking her thumb with her new teddy under her arm. 'There's nothing on TV.'

'John, why don't you take Emily to the park.' Laura suggested. 'Give me a chance to catch up with Anna.'

John looked at Anna who was frowning at her mother. 'If that's what you'd like,' John said weakly. Anna looked up at him and nodded subtly before looking down at her daughter.

'Can we go on the swings, John?' Emily squealed, almost jumping up and down with excitement. Before John had a chance to answer she had disappeared.

'Take the car,' Anna said as she passed him the car keys. 'It's on red, would you mind filling it up?'

'Of course,' John smiled before reaching down and kissing Anna on the cheek. He hovered his lips beside her ear before whispering. 'I love you. You know that, don't you?'

As he pulled away, his gaze met Anna who was smiling slightly. 'Don't be long.'

John left the kitchen then, leaving Anna and Laura alone. Anna sat opposite her mother and sighed before looking her in the eye. Her face was almost emotionless, not the reaction Anna had been expecting. Sitting in silence, Anna didn't want to be the one to break it. Thankfully, Laura began to speak.

'Anna, what were you thinking?' Laura said softly. ' Didn't you use protection?'

'We do. It was just once, the first time actually, in the heat of the moment, it kind of got forgotten. I was hung-over as well. '

'Anna, he's married,' Laura responded, raising her voice slightly. 'He seems a good bloke, but how do you know he's not going to run off like Emily's Dad?'

Anna rolled her eyes before replying. 'Surely you can see John's nothing like him. He's here with me now, isn't he?'

'Yes, but for how long?' Laura asked. 'And when did you get back together anyway?'

'After the concert. He's trying to force the divorce through.' Anna explained. 'And he's thrilled about the baby. I love him, Mum.'

'I know darling, and you can see that he loves you and Emily.' Laura conceded. 'But this changes everything. It's only been a few months. A baby connects you for life. He's so much older than you. Can you see yourself with him in a years time? 5 years time? 10 years time even?'

Anna considered her mother's words for a moment. She had never really thought that far into the future when it came to her relationship with John. She believed the fact he was married had meant subconsciously she hadn't allowed herself to. Now they were to be parents together. Her mother was right. The baby would mean they would linked for the rest of their lives, whether they were together or not.

However, the past few weeks without him had been miserable. She was in love with him, she loved him with all her heart. That was proven to her with how heartbroken she had been to see him with Vera. She knew John loved her. He said it all in the way he looked at her. The way he kissed her. No one had ever made Anna feel the way that John did. And he loved Emily. That was one of his most attractive qualities to Anna. The man she was to spend her life with had to be a father to Emily. And she was sure that John would be that man.

'Mum, it's always been me and Emily. Just the two of us,' Anna began. 'She has been the most important thing in my life since the moment she first drew breath. But there has always been something missing. Since I met John, I have come to realise it was him. He was missing. He loves Emily, she loves him. She's even invited him to the Dad's breakfast at her nursery.'

'Has she?' Laura replied, smiling.

'Yes,' Anna nodded with a small chuckle. 'And he told Robert he would do anything for Emily. He even told me last night if the test had been negative that he wanted to be with us. He wants to be Emily's Dad.'

Laura let out a sigh before looking at her daughter. 'Alright. You don't need it but you have my blessing.'

'I may not need it but I appreciate it all the same.'

* * *

John and Emily got back into the car at the petrol station after John had been talked into buying Emily some sweets. She had been a good girl the past few days after all, as she had told John. They had discussed their favourite Disney villain as John pushed her on the swing. Emily said Ursula from The Little Mermaid was the scariest although John disagreed and said that Scar from The Lion King was worse. They agreed to disagree as the debate almost became quite heated.

Once on the way, Emily had requested a CD she knew was in her mother's car and insisted John turn it up as loud as he could. Before he knew where he was, he found himself singing along to One Direction as they drove the short distance back to Laura's house.

'The way you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed,' John wailed as he crossed a roundabout.

'Haha John!' Emily shouted. 'You're singing.'

'Oh, am I,' John said in mock annoyance before smiling at Emily in his rear view mirror. 'I can come to the breakfast at your nursery. If that's still alright with you?'

'Yeah,' Emily replied, her eyes shining brightly. 'That will be cool.'

'Great,' John replied. 'What will we be having?'

'Well, because it's a special occasion the teacher says we can have Coco Pops if we want to,' Emily explained.

'Lovely. Coco Pops are my favourite.'

* * *

John sat on the sofa as he waited for Anna to join him. She was in the shower, having just put Emily to bed. Looking down at the shelf under the coffee table, he noticed a pink photo album. Pulling it towards him, he saw it was Emily's baby album. He smiled to himself as he looked through it, a picture of Anna holding Emily after she had just given birth held his attention for a few moments. Despite the exertion she had just been through, the pure joy on her face meant it was the most beautiful picture of Anna he had ever seen. He lifted his gaze to stare straight ahead. His thoughts drifted to the moment Anna would hold their newborn in his arms. A smile danced upon his lips before he heard Anna coming down the stairs. Closing the album and replacing it, he looked over his shoulder to see Anna come into the room.

'I forgot to tell you, I booked an appointment with the doctor tomorrow morning.' Anna explained as she sat beside John. 'To just get checked over and in touch with the midwife.'

'When will we tell other people?' John asked. 'Like Mum, Robert. Emily even.'

'After the three month scan, Emily especially.' Anna replied. 'I don't want her to get her hopes up then something goes wrong. The doctor will be able to tell me tomorrow how far gone I am. If I'm right, the three month scan won't be far away. '

'Do you want me to come with you? ' John offered, placing an arm around her shoulder.

'No it's alright,' Anna replied, snuggling into him. 'You'll be back at work anyway. Some of us were sensible and booked the whole week off.'

'Slacker,' John joked before Anna dug him in the ribs. 'Ouch.' As she settled back down, a thought crossed John's mind. 'How was your mother after I left earlier?'

'Oh, being like all mother's are. Worrying about me.' Anna sighed before leaning forward. She looked back at John as he rested his hand on her back. 'You do know we're connected for life now. No matter what.'

'Of course I do.' John replied, frowning slightly. 'What makes you say that?'

'Experience, I suppose,' Anna said weakly. 'What happened with Emily's dad.'

'Well, I can promise you I don't have a secret family tucked away,' John began. 'And besides, weren't we connected for life once me and Emily merged Disney collections?'

Anna began to laugh then before she fell back into John's embrace. 'We're alright, aren't we? You won't leave me?'

'Not even for Maid Marian herself.' John kissed her on the side of the head before squeezing her tightly around the waist. 'I'm so sorry about what that man did to you, Anna. Although, in a way I'm glad. It left you free to be with me.'

'I was saying to Mum earlier how something was always missing. For me and Emily. From the moment I first met you, when I first saw you with Emily, I knew it was you. You were the missing piece.'

'You know the only thing stopping me from proposing to you is the fact I am still not divorced.' John said honestly.

'Don't feel like you have to. Not now.' Anna replied. 'I know your committed to me and Emily. I don't need a ring to tell me that.'

'Okay,' John said, seemingly content with Anna's response. 'But I want you to know that one day you will be my wife.'

'Well, I shall look forward to that day.'


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry it has taken so long to update this story. Myself and my writing partner kind of got into writing real time Anna and Bates rather than modern. Couple this with the fact my word processor is pretty temperamental and will often decide to not work. _

_We have decided now is the time to finish this story though. There will be a couple more chapters after this one._

_Lyrics are taken from 'Little Things' by One Direction. Neither of us are 1D fans but both thought this song was pretty sweet. _

_Disclaimer_: **Banna belong to Lord Fellowes... **

* * *

John stood at the school gates, his eyes trained in on the door to Emily's classroom. She had taken the step to big school from playschool like a duck to water. He smiled as he saw all the small children dressed in their uniforms, each one's clothes slightly too big for them, their parents hoping for them to get a bit of wear out of them. He knew from the experience of the day they went to buy Emily's uniform that they weren't cheap. Then he saw her. Laughing gently, he took in the sight of Emily, white socks to her knees, hair in bunches, shirt un tucked as she struggled to carry her schoolbag, coat and cardigan.

Looking around the parents assembled in the playground, as soon as Emily laid her eyes upon John, her face erupted into a wide smile. She ran, as fast as what she was carrying would allow her, towards him.

'John,' she squealed, dropping everything on the floor and leaping into his arms. 'I thought nanny was picking me up?'

'I thought I'd surprise you,' John replied, squeezing Emily tight before placing her back on the floor and turning his attention to the pile of her belongings on the floor. 'Let's sort you out monster, shall we?'

John started by helping Emily into her cardigan before picking up her schoolbag and coat. 'You carry your lunch bag. I'll take the rest.'

'I've got a new reading book, can we read it tonight?' Emily asked as they made their way out of the playground.

'Of course sweetheart,' John smiled. 'Let's go and find Mummy, shall we?'

* * *

Exiting the lift, Emily clutching John's hand , slightly nervous as to the unfamiliar surroundings, John lead her to the reception desk.

'Back again.' John rolled his eyes good naturedly.

'Hello, Mr Bates,' the receptionist smiled.

'I've brought this little one along with me this time. This is Anna's daughter who has come to visit,' John explained, gesturing down to Emily who was busy looking around the room, her eyes darting here, there and everywhere.

'Of course, go straight through Mr Bates,' the receptionist replied, smiling at Emily.

John nodded, beginning to walk before realising a slight resistance from the little girl beside him. Looking down, he saw Emily staring back up at him, a look of worry etched upon her soft features.

'What's wrong sweetheart?' John asked, wincing as he bent down to speak to Emily.

'What if he doesn't like me?' Emily began, crossing her arms. 'Or Mummy decides she likes him more than me. Or what...'

'Emily, Mummy will never like anyone more than she likes you.' John reassured her. 'She's been talking about you all day. And he will adore you like we all do.'

Emily still didn't look convinced, simply staring back at John. Sighing, John swept her up in his arms. Emily giggled a little as John spun her around.

'Let's go and see Mummy. She's got something special to tell you.'

Placing Emily back down on the floor, John held out his hand for Emily to take. Due to some complications after the birth, Anna had been left in her own private room for closer observation. The baby was born in the early hours of the morning, Laura coming over to stay with Emily the evening previously so John could take Anna to the hospital. Although mother and baby were both now well enough to move back onto the main ward, there wouldn't be space for Anna until the evening. Anna was slightly relieved at this opportunity for Emily to meet the new baby in this isolated location.

Reaching the room, John stopped outside the door and pointed at the hand gel dispenser.

'We have to wash our hands before we go in.' John explained, taking some gel and rubbing it into his hands.

'Why? I had a bath last night,' Emily shrugged, causing John to laugh out loud.

'Because this is a hospital ward, and germs spread more quickly here,' John replied before lifting Emily up so she could reach. Emily did as John, and rubbed some into her hands. 'Good girl. Let's go in shall we?'

Emily nodded reluctantly as John knocked quietly on the door. Opening it, he revealed Anna who was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine. She turned and her face beamed almost as soon as she saw Emily.

'My angel,' Anna exclaimed, putting her magazine down beside her and opening her arms for her daughter to run into. John stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him as Emily darted into her mothers waiting embrace. John remained by the door, allowing Anna to introduce Emily to her new brother.

'I missed you, Mummy,' Emily said, her voice muffled as she leant against Anna's chest.

'I missed you too, darling,' Anna said before Emily moved away from her.

Her attentions were soon drawn to the crib beside Anna's bed. Wrapped in a soft blue blanket, Emily soon noticed he was wearing the little white baby grow with yellow ducks she had picked for him to wear the day he was born. She observed the little wisps of dark hair on his head, stroking them softly, Anna's heart swelling with love for her little girl.

'Why is he wearing gloves?' Emily asked. 'It's not cold.'

Anna looked over at a laughing John, herself too laughing before answering Emily's question. 'It's so he doesn't scratch himself, sweetheart. He's too little to understand that it could hurt him.'

'Oh,' Emily nodded. 'He liked the costume I picked?'

'He loves it,' Anna replied.

'Can I wake him up?' Emily asked, gently squeezing one of his hands.

'He'll be waking up to be fed soon,' Anna explained. 'Let him sleep a bit longer.'

'Alright,' Emily sighed. 'What's he called, anyway?'

Anna gestured for John to join them. 'It's a name you picked, actually.'

'Shrek?' Emily said excitedly.

'No, not Shrek,' John laughed, sitting beside Anna.

'How does Harry sound?' Anna asked, taking John's hand in hers as Emily began to inspect the crib once more.

'Like from One Direction?' Emily said, looking back at them over her shoulder.

'Yes,' Anna giggled. 'Although we'll tell other people it's after one of your great Uncles.'

'Can Shrek be his middle name?' Emily asked, still transfixed by her baby brother.

'Sorry sweetheart, John is his middle name.' Anna replied, smiling at John. 'You know all the boys in our family have their Dad's name as their middle name. I told you that when you suggested Shrek Paddington Bear Bates the other day.'

'Harry John Bates is fine, I guess,' Emily replied. 'But Mummy...'

'Yes.' Anna replied, acknowledging her daughters inquisitive tone.

'Harry's last name is Bates, and mine is Smith.' Emily questioned. 'Can I be Emily Bates too?'

'Oh, Emily, I...' Anna sighed, her heart aching for her daughter before looking up at John who was smiling broadly.

'You can be Emily Bates,' John began, 'as long as Mummy agrees to be Anna Bates.'

'What?' Anna murmured.

'It makes sense doesn't it?' John replied, taking Anna's hand in his as Emily began busying herself arranging the teddy bears at the end of Harry's crib. 'The only reason we were waiting was because the divorce wasn't finalised. It is now.'

Anna realised John was right. After Anna had fallen pregnant, John accelerated divorce proceedings by giving in to a couple of Vera's more incredulous demands. He allowed her to have the majority of the profits from selling the house, purely to get her out of his life. Anna's home was her own, left to her by a grandmother. John's wages added to Anna's meant they could live comfortably, Anna and Emily had been surviving on Anna's alone well enough. John had also been wise and opened a savings account Vera had no idea about, they would be fine.

'Well, you need to ask me properly,' Anna replied, her voice breaking as the enormity of what was about to happen, coupled with what had happened earlier in the day overtook her. The couple now had Emily's attention, she was leaning against Harry's crib and watching them intently.

'I do have a ring, but it's in the safe at work.'

'What?' Anna laughed out loud. 'How long have you been planning this?'

'I bought the ring a couple of days after we returned from London. After the One Direction concert.'

'He does, Mummy,' Emily nodded. 'I had to keep it secret.'

'You were in on this?' Anna said, smiling at her daughter before looking at John. 'How did you get her to keep it to herself?'

'Many, many bedtime stories and being her make up model. She drives a hard bargain,' John laughed. 'Once the divorce came through, I had just been waiting for the right time to ask you.'

Suddenly, Harry began to whimper. Both looking in the direction of the crib, Emily stepped back as Anna reached over and looked at him. 'Hello, little one.'

Anna took Harry in her arms and cradled him gently, his cries stopping almost instantly as he lay contented in his mother's arms John walked around to Emily who was watching on. Bending down, he placed an arm around her waist.

' Would you like to say hello to Harry properly?' John asked, lifting Emily carefully onto the bed beside Anna.

'His eyes are open now.' Anna remarked, tilting him slightly so Emily could see. Kneeling up beside her mother, Emily took the opportunity to study her brothers, now open, eyes.

'They are blue,' Emily smiled as John stroked Harry's head gently with his index finger. 'Like mine.'

'Yes,' Anna nodded. 'Would you like to hold him?'

'Yes please,' Emily giggled excitedly.

'Okay, if we just ask his Daddy to take him for a moment,' Anna said, gesturing for John to take Harry from him.

John obliged, still amazed something so small and precious could exist. John was still flabbergasted he had a hand in creating something so perfect. Anna manoeuvred herself so that her arm was firmly around Emily, ready to help her support the weight of her brother.

'Ready Dad,' Anna announced, looking up at John who was still closely observing his son.

'Right,' John said, gently lowering Harry into Emily's lap.

'John,' Anna said, watching to make sure Harry's head was supported before looking up at him.

'Yes my love,' John replied, sighing contentedly as he took in the scene before him. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a camera to capture the first hug between brother and sister.

'What you said, a moment ago.'

'Say cheese,' John said, as Emily grinned revealing a gap where one of her teeth had fallen out. 'Yes, as I was saying...'

'We'll discuss it later, when I'm home.'

'Definitely,' John agreed.

* * *

'Why can't you put me to bed?' Emily moaned as she helped John load the dishwasher after their dinner.

'I have to go and see Mummy and Harry,' John replied softly.

'Can I come?' Emily asked hopefully.

'What time is bedtime, Emily Smith?'

'Half past seven,' Emily answered.

'Exactly, visiting times in the evening are between six and eight.' John continued. Emily stepped back and folded her arms, her brow deeply burrowed as John started the dishwasher. John looked over his shoulder at her and laughed.

'Sweetheart, Mummy and Harry will most probably be home tomorrow.' John said. 'I'll be taking you to school tomorrow morning then when I come to pick you up, they will be waiting for you at home.'

'Alright,' Emily sighed. 'Can I read you my reading book before Nanny gets here?'

'I'd like that. Very much.'

John and Emily settled in an armchair, Emily on his lap as she worked her way through her new reading book. She was showing herself to be advanced for her age, this her second reading book in as many weeks. She loved learning, and John especially enjoyed teaching her new things.

Being with Emily like this, and thinking of Harry, he cursed himself inwardly for not becoming a father sooner. However, he wouldn't have wanted to have embarked on fatherhood with anyone but Anna. It was like a part of him that had been missing was suddenly filled and it felt wonderful. Although Harry was his son by blood, he had been feeling like a father ever since he met Emily and things had progressed with Anna. It felt natural to love Emily like she was his own child.

'You know Harry?' Emily asked suddenly, looking up from her book.

'I am aware of him, yes,' John replied, laughing softly.

'Will he call you Daddy?'

'Well, when he is old enough, yes.' John said.

'I don't see my Daddy,' Emily said sadly.

'No.' John answered. 'You don't.'

'So, can you be my Daddy too?' Emily requested, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to ask.

John smiled, before kissing Emily lightly on the top of her head. 'If you would like me to be your Daddy, then I will be.'

'Yes please.' Emily continued.

'It's settled then.' John said. 'Should we shake on it? A high five perhaps?'

'High five, Dad.' Emily replied, holding her hand up ready. John felt his chest tighten as he registered what Emily had called him. He gently tapped his own hand against hers before she turned her attentions back to her reading book.

* * *

John sat anxiously on the sofa, waiting for Anna to return from putting Harry down upstairs. He had put Emily down to bed and she had fallen asleep quite quickly, the excitement of her baby brother coming him tiring her out. John felt the outside of his pocket, Anna's engagement ring safely there after he visited the bar earlier to tell them about Harry. He retrieved the ring from the safe, planning to propose to Anna tonight.

The way in which he was going to propose was causing him some trouble. Robert had advised him to just speak from the heart. Tom was less helpful, asking what did it matter, Anna was going to say yes anyway. Looking down at the coffee table in front of him, John clocked Emily's One Direction CD. He knew most of the songs by heart, Emily played it on loop most of the time.

'I might be jinxing it but he's going to sleep through the night before he's three months old,' Anna announced, walking back into the living room and placing the monitor beside the CD John was just perusing.

'Really?' John asked, not really knowing much about babies. 'I have so much to learn.'

'Budge up,' Anna said, sitting beside John on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her before Anna rested her arm across his waist. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' John replied.

'Emily go down alright?' Anna asked.

'Yeah, she was fine.' John answered. 'Anna, are you sure it's alright if she calls me Dad?'

'Of course,' Anna sighed. 'You're the closest thing she's ever had to one.'

John nodded before taking a deep breath. Silence fell as John obsessed over how to bring up the subject of his proposal. 'Erm... Anna. You know, what. Do you remember...'

'John, what is it?' Anna asked, sensing his nervousness. 'It's me.'

'You're right,' John smiled, 'It is you.'

Looking at the One Direction CD once again, John had an idea. Kneeling down in front of Anna, he took her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

'Your hand fits in mine like it was just meant for me,' John started, Anna beginning to giggle uncontrollably. John smiled at the sweet sound of her laughter before continuing. 'But bear this is mind, it was meant to be.'

'I love that song,' Anna said, smiling softly before stroking John's cheek.

'Whenever I hear those lyrics I think of you,' John replied, turning his head so he could kiss Anna's palm. 'Everything just feels so natural. We just fit, it's so easy to be with you. We have barely known each other a year yet here we are, living together, we have Harry and Emily and it doesn't feel wrong. Something was missing, and it was you. And Emily. I wasn't only waiting for you, but for her as well. For something worth living for.'

'We were waiting for you, too.' Anna replied, moving her hand to brush some stray strands of hair away from John's forehead.

John smiled at her words before reaching inside his pocket. He pulled out a small silver box and opened it to reveal a gold band, topped with three diamonds.

'I've thought this through.' John explained, looking at the ring. 'One diamond represents Emily, the other Harry and the last one me and you.'

'It's beautiful,' Anna gasped, completely blown away.

'Anna, will you marry me?'

'Yes,' Anna said immediately. 'Of course I will.'

John carefully pushed the ring onto Anna's finger before meeting her lips in a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Anna's waist still knelt on the floor, she kissed the top of his head.

'Aren't you going to sing me the rest of the song?'

John pulled away from Anna before looking up at her. 'Really?'

Anna nodded. John searched his memory for some more lyrics from the song. 'You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you.'

'Come and give me a cuddle,' Anna laughed, patting the seat beside her. John did as he was told, taking Anna into his arms after he had made himself comfortable.

'Thank you.' John whispered.

'For what?'

'For everything.' John replied.

'John, it's me and Emily who should be thanking you.'

'Well then, why don't we both agree to be grateful to each other?' John laughed. Just then, the sound of Harry's crying through the monitor filled the room. Anna began to get up before John insisted she sat. 'I'll go, I am going to have to get used to it sooner rather than later.'

'Alright, he's probably just lost his dummy.' Anna remarked. John nodded in acknowledgement before walking to the living room door. 'And John.'

'Yes?'

'I love you, and I can't wait to be your wife.'

John smiled. 'I love you too.'


End file.
